Bleeding Love
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: AU. Tamaki left with Eclair for France, and the host club dissolved. Now, five years later, Kyouya receives a phone call that will bring them back together, but long-kept secrets could change everything. TamaKyou, Twincest, some KyouKao.
1. In The Air Tonight

Chapter One

**New Fic Alert! And it's a doozy, let me warn you…no one-shots for this one, no sirree! Anyway, while I break from my ramblings, let me introduce you to the fic. It's my first ever M-rated one, although I'm a little inclined to say that the rating is merely to prevent people who are young (like, say, thirteen) from reading. As far as I'm concerned, if you're sixteen or older, there's nothing that will scar you for life. **

**That being said, I do **_**not **_**write lemon, because for the life of me I can't do it. So if you're wondering why my details are vague, that would be your answer:)**

**WARNING: this is a YAOI fic (meaning guyxguy), so if that makes you squeamish you should click the back button. Regardless, I don't want any flames, because this has been your WARNING. **

**That being said, I do LOVE reviews (the most I've gotten for a story is 91, and I'd LOVE to break that record!) If you have constructive criticism, that is always appreciated, but there's a large difference between criticizing something and outright bashing it, so please be respectful. **

**Pairings: Eventually it's going to be Tamaki/Kyouya and Hikaru/Kaoru, but that'll be a while in coming, methinks. There's also quite a bit of Kyouya/Kaoru, which is explained in this chapter, and because I really like them as a couple. So I hope this isn't too confusing for anyone! **

**And, based on an idea I've seen used in fics before, each chapter is going to be named after a song, so if you haven't heard of the songs before, it would probably add to the overall enjoyment of the story to pop onto YouTube or LimeWire and give them a listen. The fic is titled "Bleeding Love", which is a song by Leona Lewis, and I think it definitely describes what these boys are going through!**

**Disclaimer: "Ouran High School Host Club" is the property of Bisco Hatori, BONES, and now Funimation (in America). Needless to say, I don't own it. **

**Bleeding Love**

**Chapter One**

**In The Air Tonight**

Kyouya Ootori looked down at the sleeping redhead in his arms and wondered briefly how this had come about. As far as he remembered, it had started with a phone call that morning…could it _really _have been less than a day since his perfectly ordered life had had the biggest wrench he could have imagined thrown in it?

And now, a sixteen hour flight and some interesting revelations later, he still couldn't help but wonder why everything had played out the way it had.

"Hnn…" the young man in his arms stirred and opened hazel-green eyes that were distinctly cat-like. "What time is it?"

"5:30. Go back to sleep," Kyouya said quietly. The other yawned and closed his eyes again, and Kyouya went back to thinking.

000

His cell phone rang early that morning as he was exiting a business meeting regarding some profit considerations on a new relaxation park his family was building. Being the third son, there was no chance that he would ever take over the company as a whole, but his father had come to appreciate his skill enough to almost single-handedly let him run smaller areas of the Ootori business that were also essential to the well-being of the people they served. As it was, he wasn't expecting any calls, but he picked up the phone regardless and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Kyouya?"

"Yes," Kyouya continued to walk down the hall. "Who is this?"

"Kaoru."

Kyouya stopped in his tracks. "Kaoru _Hitachiin?" _

"Yes."

"Why are you calling?"

"I…I know where _Tono _is."

Those five words were staggering enough to Kyouya that he found he _needed _to sit down, or else he was sure that his legs would not have supported him much longer. "You what?" his voice was no more than a whisper.

"You'd best hurry; your flight leaves in two hours. I'll see you when you land." The line went dead.

"Wh…Kaoru? _Kaoru!" _His outburst caused a few people strolling down the hallway to glance at him curiously, but he all but ignored them as he stood and smoothed down his jacket. Walking briskly out of the building, he informed his chauffeur that he would need to head for the airport immediately. The man seemed a little surprised, but he asked no questions. And soon, Kyouya was on his way to Paris.

000

And so, blood pressure dangerously low due to jetlag and in an extremely sour mood, he arrived at Charles de Gaulle airport in the late evening and met the man who would take him to Kaoru.

Stepping out of the limousine in front of an upscale condo in downtown Paris, he was informed that the young Hitachiin co-heir was in suite 302. A knock on said door received a brisk "Come in" in Japanese, and he entered. "Kyouya. Long time no see."

The room was nearly dark save for a fire in the large hearth, and Kyouya was a little taken aback by the brisk and rather frosty welcome. Normally, Kaoru was the more open and sensitive of the pair of twins; and certainly the one most likely to look for physical comfort in any situation. So Kyouya had expected a warm handshake at the very least…if not a full-contact hug.

"Sorry it's so dark. Here." Kyouya blinked at the sudden brightness as Kaoru flicked on a lamp, and when his eyes had adjusted he focussed on the young man in front of him. "Wine?" Kaoru asked, holding out a glass.

"Thank you," Kyouya accepted it with a nod, taking a sip as he did so. "French?"

"What else?" Kaoru shrugged, not meeting Kyouya's gaze.

"You look good, Kaoru," Kyouya finally broke the awkward silence.

"Thanks. So do you," Kaoru glanced up for a split second before examining the carpet again, and Kyouya impulsively reached to tip his chin up; grey eyes meeting golden.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?"

"I…I've been…I…" Kaoru's large eyes were damp. "It's just…seeing you…after all this time. I thought it would be easy…but it's not."

"Kaoru, are you still afraid of me?" Kyouya asked with a smile.

"I was never _afraid _of you, Kyouya," Kaoru returned the smile hesitantly. "I think Hi…" his voice broke as he attempted to say his brother's name. "Can…can I hug you?" he abruptly changed the topic, which made Kyouya immediately suspicious.

"Come here, already," Kyouya set the wine down on a side table and Kaoru slowly approached him before all but melting into his arms. "Talk to me," Kyouya said softly as the smaller man began to sob, his body shaking. "What happened? Why are you here in Paris?"

"I…I…" Kaoru continued to shake as more tears ran down his face.

"Calm down," Kyouya ordered as he led the younger man to a nearby couch and sat him down, completely unsure as to how he should react. Eventually, he decided that rubbing a person's back when they were crying was supposed to be calming, so he did that.

"You might not want to get too close to me, Kyouya," Kaoru finally said in a soft voice. His crying had finally subsided, although his eyes were still wet.

"Why?" Kyouya asked, his voice implying that he really wasn't interested.

"I'm gay." Kaoru laughed scathingly. "What do you think of that?"

"I am, too," Kyouya responded bluntly, overriding anything Kaoru would have said by adding, "But that's not relevant in the least. Now, what happened between you and your brother? When was the last time you saw each other?"

"Three years ago, at our graduation. He got incredibly drunk and took off with some girls, and I went home alone. The next morning, Mom woke me up and told me that he was headed off on a plane to New York, and that my plane to London left that afternoon. We never even got to say goodbye," he sighed. "Since then, I've been running the business here in Europe…London, Milan, Paris…while Hika's doing the same in the States. I don't talk to Haruhi much, but the last I heard she was in law school, and the others…"

"Hani and Mori are running their respective families' dojos," Kyouya supplied. "And Tamaki…"

"You've never really forgiven him for disbanding the Club and running off with Éclair. But I don't think you've ever stopped loving him, either," Kaoru said softly, gazing up at Kyouya with those unusual eyes.

"Was I that transparent?" Kyouya wasn't surprised that Kaoru had figured it out; he was more observant than he let on.

"To me," Kaoru continued to stare at Kyouya, and his voice dropped. "Kyou…" it was a mewl. "Are you as lonely as I am?"

"Kaoru, did you bring me here because you've really found the _baka, _or did you bring me here to seduce me?" Kyouya asked wryly.

"I've been alone for three years. I…I'm in the fashion industry, and there're no shortage of…men like me around. And most of them are models to boot, so they're as handsome as anyone could wish for. I guess I had hoped that…" he paused, his fingers coming up to undo Kyouya's tie. "I told myself that expanding my horizons would help me get over him." There was no question who 'him' was. "But…the truth is…the only person who's _ever _come close to understanding me…" he removed the tie, and once again his point was clear. "I know you love _Tono_, but…"

Kyouya glanced into the young man's golden eyes and was stunned by the sheer loneliness and desperation there…feelings that, admittedly, were not as foreign to him as he would have liked. Kaoru's eyes had always been different than his brother's; more open and easier to read. And of course, he was beautiful. He had grown out his hair in the last few years, although it was still the same shade of reddish-brown.

But Kyouya Ootori was immune to such base human needs, wasn't he? It shouldn't matter that they were once friends; shouldn't matter that everything Kaoru said rang true for him as well. It shouldn't…

But if it didn't, then why was he tempted? Because he had nobody else? Because he actually _knew _Kaoru and…dare he admit…liked him? Because they were alike in several ways? Because…he took one look at Kaoru's now lust-filled feline eyes, and all conscious and rational thought flew out the window.

000

And Paris, they say, is the city of lovers.

Kyouya _still _could not find any sleep, and he occupied himself by watching the sun rise over the Seine. He had to admit, Kaoru had a beautiful view, and the early morning sunlight crept over the bed, highlighting Kaoru's hair with streaks of gold. But Kyouya was not one to get poetic, and so he continued to wonder why…with the jetlag and the activities of the previous night…he wasn't _exhausted_. And he couldn't stop thinking about Tamaki. What would happen when they met? Would he…_could _he hope that…

Last night. Last night had been something he could _never _had hoped for…something that hadn't even crossed his mind in his wildest fantasies…but in the whirlwind of sensations that had run through him, only one mattered now: he was content. Sated. But last night…

Heat. That stood out. The slickness of skin on skin; the sweat from their bodies mixed with night breezes from the open window, and the two of them…high school comrades, Host Club members, sufferers of unrequited love finding solace in each other…it didn't matter, because when all was truly laid bare, what were they? No more than two scared young men with nobody else to turn to.

Lust, and a passion that he thought only one man could ignite in him…thought that only one man would _ever _see Kyouya Ootori at his most vulnerable. But maybe Kaoru was more vulnerable than he…and maybe that made all the difference.

And it had happened so quickly; Kaoru's mouth on his own in a desperate, needy kiss while hands removed any clothing that could easily be reached. And then…it went farther. _Too _far. And maybe…maybe just far enough. But it didn't matter. In that moment, they had each other. For the first time in years, they were important to somebody else.

000

And now, it had come to this. "You're not sleeping, are you?" Kaoru's mild tone broke him out of his musings. "I remember what a terror you were in the morning." He leant in for a kiss, and Kyouya willingly obliged him, not caring anymore whether it was right or wrong. The kiss deepened; hands tangled in hair before they finally drew apart. "Yep. _Still _a terror," Kaoru affirmed with a nod.

"Insufferable brat."

"Am I? Well, there's still _some _of the old me left," Kaoru winked, wincing a little as he shifted.

"Are you alright?"

"Little sore," he admitted with a laugh. "But…not as bad as I thought, seeing as how it was my first ti…" he stopped, realizing what he had just said.

"Your _what?" _Kyouya's eyes narrowed, and it was obvious that he was close to losing his temper. And what with the jetlag and everything else, Kaoru suspected that Kyouya losing his temper _now _would be even more unpleasant than usual.

"Kyou…" he tried to placate him.

"Kaoru, your first time should be with someone special! Someone you love!"

"_Kyouya," _Kaoru reached to touch the other man's cheek. "You're the only person in the world who understands how I feel. And one of the only people who looks at me as _Kaoru, _and not just as one of a pair. I love all of the old Host Club members, but…you're the only one who truly knows who I am. And not even Hikaru can say that anymore. So, please…" he moved his hand to Kyouya's dark hair and stroked it gently.

"Kaoru," Kyouya closed his eyes and willed his temper away. "Sorry. I had no right to snap at you like that."

"Hmm…" Kaoru was silent for a moment before asking, "Who was your first?"

"My fiancée. Arranged marriage with a business partner, of course…although I truly think she loves me. But she said that while I may have physically been with her, it was obvious that I was envisioning somebody else in her place. So we broke it off. Of course, my father was somewhat disappointed, but with two other married sons to provide him with heirs, it shouldn't be that much of a problem. And if it becomes one, I'll deal with it then," Kyouya shrugged.

"At least it worked out between you." Kaoru tilted his face up so he could kiss Kyouya's neck and trailed a line of kisses down his chest.

"Kaoru, have you ever considered us?"

"As a couple?" Kaoru glanced up. "If Hikaru…hey, Kyou? If it doesn't work out with Hikaru and _Tono, _do you think…would you…

Kyouya pulled him up and kissed him in response, and Kaoru gave a soft moan into his mouth. We have to go," he reluctantly pulled away. "You want to see _Tono, _right?"

"Right. But…" Kyouya realized something and groaned. "You whisked me away so quickly yesterday that I didn't even have time to pack a change of clothes!"

"Kyouya…I'm the heir to a major fashion company. I'll let you borrow something; I'm sure I've got stuff that'll fit you," Kaoru offered.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now, let's get going."

**So, I'm actually going to (usually) post ANs at the end of chaps in order to explain the songs. "In The Air Tonight" is by Phil Collins. **


	2. 4 AM

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Two**

**4 AM**

When the doorbell rang that morning, the last thing Tamaki Suou expected to see was his former best friend standing on his front step. As it was, he stared at the dark-haired, bespectacled man for about ten seconds before grabbing him around the waist and hugging him fiercely. "Kyouya!"

"Hey, _Tousan," _Kyouya returned the embrace and held Tamaki close, inhaling the scent of roses, vanilla, and…unfortunately…_dog _that seemed to be a part of the blonde.

"_Kaasan, _how did you find me?" Tamaki's violet eyes were wide as he asked. "And I'm sorry I never called, but Éclair stole my phone, and I hadn't memorized any of your numbers because they were all on speed dial, and…"

"Calm down," Kyouya cut Tamaki off before he could continue his story. "And I didn't find you. He did," he gestured to Kaoru, who was coming up the driveway.

Tamaki blinked. "I don't care which one you are; give me a hug!" he dashed at Kaoru, who met him with an, "Easy, milord! And I'm Kaoru," he said, before impishly adding, "Can't you tell, yet?"

"Never could. And after five years…" he paused.

"I know. It's okay. But I need to run back to Paris; I've got a meeting. It shouldn't take too long, though. I'll probably be back this afternoon. Besides…I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on," he winked.

"See you later, then," Kyouya said, hesitating for a moment before pulling Kaoru close and giving him a brief kiss.

"Yeah. Later," Kaoru looked a little surprised, but he waved before rushing back down the driveway.

"Come," Tamaki touched Kyouya's shoulder and led him around the mansion. "_Maman_ is still asleep, so we'll use the guest cottage. Not that we get many guests, but…" he opened the door, still guiding Kyouya. "You're really tense, you know? Go into the bedroom; I'll meet you there in a sec."

Kyouya shrugged, but; as Tamaki had predictably forgotten to tell him _where _the bedroom was before disappearing; he walked down the hall until he found it. As he sat down on the bed, he wondered why Tamaki had made no mention of the kiss he had given Kaoru. Soon, though, Tamaki came in with a bottle of oil in his hand, and then Kyouya knew what the blonde had in mind. And, truth be told, he didn't mind in the least.

"Come on, Mom. I know how you like your massages, and I'll bet anything that nobody's as good as me. So take your shirt off."

Kyouya obliged and lay down on the bed, and Tamaki crawled on top of him, which made Kyouya slightly nervous. "Tamaki, you know I'm…"

"Yeah. Kyou…did you and the devilish twin make hot, passionate love last night?" he asked in a soft voice.

"More like lonely, desperate love…but, yes," Kyouya admitted.

"Hmm…" Tamaki rubbed some oil onto his hands and started massaging Kyouya's shoulders. "And…are you…"

"No," Kyouya opened one eye and took his glasses off, placing them on a side table. "He and I…have an understanding. But both of us are really in love with someone else."

"Where's his doppelganger?"

"Hikaru…it's not a happy story," Kyouya admitted. He had managed to get the story out of Kaoru on the drive over, although the younger twin was obviously reluctant to tell it. "Seems like in their last year at Ouran, he fell in with some of the D-class."

"_Yakuza?" _

"Yes. Apparently Kasanoda attempted to make him see sense, but you know Hikaru…or you can imagine, at least. Parties, drugs, alcohol, women…" Kyouya sighed. "So, he's in New York, and that's where Kaoru's _other _idea comes in. Tamaki…what would you say to reuniting the Host Club one last time?"

"Been dreaming about it for five years," Tamaki grinned. "So you…you're not _mad _at me? Because…"

"You had a good reason. _God, Tousan, _you have _incredible _hands. If I _was _mad, this would make up for everything," Kyouya admitted. "So…your mother?"

"Yeah. Éclair knew where she was, all right: a _maid _at the Tonnerre household. Well, I broke off the engagement straight away and brought _Maman _out here. She'll love meeting you, though," his added, his hands faltering. "_Kaasan?"_

"Yes?"

"I've…really missed you. You and Kaoru…you aren't the only ones who're lonely," he said quietly.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya rolled onto his side and Tamaki lay beside him, letting Kyouya pull him close. "I guess _all _of us lost something that day."

"And you? Married yet?"

"Engaged, but it didn't work out. Being gay is a bit of a problem," Kyouya admitted.

"Yes, I could see that. So…the Host Club? Haruhi…"

"She loved you, Tamaki."

"I…I know," Tamaki closed his eyes. "But…I never knew how I felt…and I still don't. I love her like she's part of my family; the same way I love _all _the Host Club members," he smiled. "Except you, of course. You're more important to me than that, but you knew that."

"I expected it."

"But, I promised you a massage, and I'm not delivering very well." A semblance of Tamaki's normally unshakeable good humour returned, and he resumed his earlier position. "So? You going to tell me who it is? Your one true love?"

"I'll let you figure it out."

"Mommy, are you sure you're not…"

"Tamaki…" Kyouya flipped onto his back and stared up at the blonde. "If I was angry, you'd know. And I _was _furious, for a long time, but seeing you…I can't stay mad at you for long. _So stop worrying." _

"Can I tell you you look gorgeous?"

"Tamaki," Kyouya sighed and turned back over. "Still as random and incoherent as ever."

"Yeah…" Tamaki worked in silence for a few moments.

"René? _Êtes-vous dedans là?_

_"Oui, Maman," _Tamaki replied in French. The door opened, and a pretty woman who could only have been Tamaki's mother entered. She looked slightly surprised at the position her son was in, but she soon smiled nonetheless.

_"Ah, vous ne m'avez pas dit que nous avons eu un invité !"_

_"Il est arrivé inopinément._," Tamaki switched to Japanese. "This is Kyouya."

Kyouya nodded as he glanced at Tamaki's mother. He had been able to follow most of the conversation; he was fluent in Japanese and English, and Tamaki had taught him enough French to get by; but he was glad that Tamaki had gone back to his native language.

"Kyouya? René's friend from Japan?" she blinked. Her Japanese was good, Kyouya realized, with little discernable accent. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you. René; or, should I say, Tamaki; speaks of you often. Would you like some breakfast? I was just about to make some," she offered with a smile.

"I'd appreciate that, Madame," Kyouya smiled back. "And I believe that it is I who have the pleasure of finally meeting you. Tamaki has often described your beauty, but I daresay he hasn't done you justice in the least."

"Well, you _are _polite," she was blushing slightly, and Kyouya inwardly smiled. Yes, he could still be charming when the situation arose. "_And _attractive," she added. "But breakfast should be about a half an hour, so carry on, boys."

As she left, Kyouya asked, "René?"

"Yes; René Tamaki Richard Grantaine. My full name," Tamaki replied. "Odd, huh?"

"You just don't strike me as a René, that's all," Kyouya shrugged. "Your mother's very pretty. She looks like you."

"Yeah. I think she likes you, _Kaasan," _

"I can be charming."

"When there's something in it for you," Tamaki countered. He paused then and lay down flush against Kyouya's body, his arms snaking around the shorter man's chest. "What are we doing with ourselves, Kyouya?"

"Figuring it out as we go. There's no plan for this sort of thing; we just have to make do the best we can," Kyouya said in a low voice. "And one day, we'll get it. We'll get there, _Tousan_."

"I hope you're right. I feel so young, though. I mean, it's like with taking care of my mother and all, I've never had a chance to live. I'm still a virgin, you know."

"So was Kaoru," Kyouya snorted.

"He let you, huh?"

"I still can't imagine why."

"I'd let you."

"Tamaki, don't joke," Kyouya glared at the blanket.

"I'm not. Just…if I had to…you're the only one, Kyou," Tamaki sighed, his breath ruffling Kyouya's dark hair.

"Well, don't ask me."

"Would you?"

"That's irrelevant."

"Kyouya!"

"Why do you want to know?" Kyouya sat up and glared at the other man. "What does it matter? It's never going to happen!"

"Who says?" Tamaki leant close. "Kyouya, just promise me…promise you'll never leave me. That we'll always have each other, no matter how far apart we are. I don't think I could do this again."

"Tamaki…yes, then. I would," Kyouya replied.

"_Arigatou," _Tamaki reached to hug Kyouya. "I love you, _Kaasan."_

And though Kyouya knew it didn't mean anything, he took comfort in it nonetheless. "Love you too, _Tousan."_

Tamaki pulled back with a smile and asked, "So…who was the _seme?" _

And at that point, Kyouya wondered why he had ever fallen in love with the _baka. _

000

Kaoru was driving back to Tamaki's country mansion when his phone rang, so he dug it out of his pocket and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Kaoru, honey! How are you?"

"Fine, Mom. What's up? Is everything alright?"

"Of course! But Hikaru wanted me to call you. He got a new phone, and he…"

"And he couldn't call me himself, is that it?" Kaoru snorted.

"Kaoru, don't. I know that your brother has made some bad choices…but he's still your brother, and he loves you very much. Promise me you'll call him?" his mother asked, and Kaoru heaved a sigh, knowing that it was probably hard on her to have her sons not speaking to one another.

"Yeah, Mom. I…I love him, too." _Just not like I should_, Kaoru thought.

"Well, here's his number…"

Kaoru grabbed a pen from the console and scribbled the number on a tissue, and then he sighed again.

"I love you, Hon! Bye!"

"Love you too, Mom." Kaoru clapped his phone shut and headed off to Tamaki's.

000

Mistukuni Haninozuka was eating cake when _his _phone rang, and he picked it up not knowing what to expect. "_Moshi-moshi?"_

_"_Hani?" The voice, even after all these years, was unmistakeable. Only one person could carry so much authority and indifference in his tone and still end up sounding respectable.

"Kyou-chan!" Hani exclaimed. His voice had deepened and he had grown several inches in the past five years, although his childlike personality remained intact. "Kyou-chan, it's so good to hear from you!"

"Yes. Hani, what would you say to reuniting the Host Club?" Trust Kyouya to get straight to the point.

"What?" Hani couldn't believe his ears. "I'd love it!" he was genuinely excited as he added, "I'd love to see everyone again! When? Where?"

"A week from today; noon; in front of Ouran," Kyouya replied.

"Do I have to tell everyone? What about Tama-chan? How…"

"I'm here too, Hani!" Tamaki broke in.

"Tama-chan! How are you? Who else is there?"

"I'm great, Hani! And Kaoru's here, too."

"Kao-chan, are you and Hika-chan still not talking?"

"I promised Mom I'd call him," Kaoru's soft voice came over the phone.

"Good. He really loves you, Kao-chan," Hani said seriously.

"Yeah. I…I know."

"Great! But can I do anything to help?" Hani asked again.

"Can you tell Mori and Haruhi?" Kyouya again. "Wait…on second though…get a hold of her without telling her who you are, and tell her to come to the Third Music Room at 1:00 instead of noon," he added.

"We're surprising Haru-chan!"

"That _is _the general idea. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course! I can't wait!"

"See you then, Hani!" Tamaki said.

"_Bai-bai!" _Hani hung up, positively beaming, although a second later he had picked up the phone again and was dialling furiously. "Takashi! You'll never guess who just called!"

**Well, there you have Chapter Two! Hmm…I hope my French is okay, and for anyone who's wondering what it means, it's (in order)**

"**René? Are you in there?"**

"**Yes, Mother."**

"**Oh, you didn't tell me we had a guest!****"**

"**He arrived unexpectedly.****"**

**At least, this is what the translation website told me. If something's horribly screwed up, let me know and I'll fix it! I just thought the French had a nicer ring to it, although I can't speak much of it myself! Edit: Fixed the French. Personally, when I re-translated it into English, it made no sense at all, but now I've done a little more research on it, so I hope it's better! **

**Oh, and if you don't get the massage-thing, go to onemanga . com and look for OHSHC. It's Chapter 23, pages 21-22, and then hopefully you'll understand! **

**So, that's about it! And for the anonymous reviewer who wanted to see some Kaoru-angst, you'll get your wish…next chapter! **

**As for the song… "4 AM" is by Our Lady Peace. Great song. **

**Drop a review if you feel so inclined! **


	3. Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter One

**Chapter Three**

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

"Remind me again why I'm wearing contacts, eyeliner, and tighter clothing than most women?" Kyouya asked Kaoru, who was currently applying Kyouya's makeup.

"We're going to a _club _in _New York City_! You should be excited, _Kaasan!" _Tamaki obviously was; he was practically bouncing.

"We have to look the part, Kyou. And you're the only person I've ever met who can fit into those pants, so enjoy them," Kaoru added. "Besides, you look sexy."

"Well, thank you. I think." Personally, the leather pants were _not _something Kyouya would normally have been caught dead wearing…and neither was the vest that Kyouya was _sure _must have belonged to a child, because there was no way that it would completely cover his stomach, no matter how hard he tried. He was somewhat annoyed that Tamaki was merely wearing mostly what he would wear on a normal basis, and so was Kaoru. So why was _he _stuck looking like some sort of male prostitute?

"Hikaru's going to be wearing the latest fashion, after all. We have to at least come up to his level. Although this whole thing _is _a little worrisome…"

"What?" Kyouya asked, when it was obvious that Kaoru wasn't going to continue without prompting.

"Just…I did some research on this place and…well…let's just say that we'd fit in rather well," he told the dark-haired man.

"A gay club."

"Not exclusively, but they frequent it. Actually…it's a strip club."

"And what is your twin brother doing at a strip club?"

"Mom decided to expand our company and introduce a lingerie line to go along with our swimwear line, and I guess Hikaru figured that the easiest way to show off the new line was to hire women and men who were used to wearing almost nothing," Kaoru reasoned. "There. You're done."

"Kaoru, are you _sure _it was a good idea _not _to tell Hikaru that you were coming?" Kyouya caught the younger man's wrist. At Kaoru's urging, he had been the one to contact Hikaru and the elder twin had immediately invited him to New York to attend the fashion show. When Kyouya had vaguely mentioned that he might bring one or two friends along, Hikaru had agreed, although Kyouya had not told him _who _those friends were.

"Yeah. We'll surprise him." Kaoru grinned. "Now, let's go."

000

Kyouya stepped out of the spacious limousine and onto a red carpet, blinking at the flashing neon lights. "Kyouya? Is that really you?" he turned to see a familiar face, although his face was about the only thing that hadn't changed. His hair was a dark chestnut brown and styled in a way that Kaoru would probably never dream of, although Kyouya had to admit that it suited Hikaru's personality rather well. Besides that, he had about five piercings in his left ear, and he was dressed _rather _provocatively. Even more so than Kyouya, and; in his current outfit; that was saying something. "Not that it isn't great to see you, but…I almost didn't recognize you!" Hikaru grinned and held out his hand, which Kyouya shook.

"Hika! Who's your friend? He's hot!" Two women came up and Hikaru smiled at them, putting an arm around each of them and pulling them close.

"Ah, Kyouya: these are two of my models, Coco and Candee. Ladies, this is a high school buddy of mine: Kyouya Ootori. Believe it or not, he's richer than I am," Hikaru said.

"Ooh, really? Can we have some fun with him tonight?" one asked, causing Kyouya to feel rather like some sort of rare specimen at a museum.

"Sorry, girls…but I'm afraid that won't be possible. I'm gay," Kyouya shrugged, figuring it was better to say it outright than have them chase him.

"Aww…"

"Go on, girls. Get ready," Hikaru kissed the one…Kyouya didn't care which…before sending them off. He then turned to Kyouya. "Good one, Kyou."

"It's the truth."

"Really…" Hikaru slid closer and pressed himself up against Kyouya. "What about me, then? Wanna go?" he grinned, and Kyouya was once again reminded of the difference between the Hitachiin twins. Kaoru was so timid and shy, even when he was consciously trying to get Kyouya to notice him. Hikaru, on the other hand, just came right out and said what he wanted.

"What about 'Coco and Candee?'" Kyouya snorted.

"I'm unabashedly bi," Hikaru informed him. "But, even though you're hot, you're still the 'shadow king,' I guess. But…I thought you were bringing friends? Where are they?" he glanced around.

"Oh. They're…" Kyouya glanced over his shoulder and gave the limo a wave, and a second later Tamaki bounded out.

"Hikaru!"

"_Tono?" _Hikaru's look turned from shock to obvious happiness as Tamaki enthusiastically pumped his hand. "You both look absolutely gorgeous! In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd say that the only one who could pull off something as flawless as this would be another Hitachiin, but…" his words died in his throat as the limo door opened and another man got out. "K-Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked over and his eyes widened as he took in his brother's appearance. "Hikaru?"

"Kaoru!"

"Hikaru!"

Kyouya had to pull Tamaki out of the way as the two brothers rushed at each other. The hug they ended up in was something that Kaoru wouldn't have expected, but he found that every negative feeling he had towards his brother seemed to evaporate.

But something seemed…off. He told himself it was simply because he was thinking too much and tried to enjoy the feel of his brother's arms around him, but the nagging voice in his head wouldn't go away. Kaoru would always love his brother, but…

"Kao, I can't…you're really…"

"I'm here, Hika." Kaoru looked up and gave Hikaru a gentle smile. "I had to come."

"Hika, who's this?"

"Ladies, didn't I tell you to get changed?" Hikaru grinned at them.

"But your friends are all really sexy. Are you gonna score tonight?"

"Who knows? But, girls, I want you to meet my high school yearmate, my business partner, my best friend and, most importantly, my twin brother Kaoru," Hikaru said, and Kaoru immediately knew what was wrong. Hikaru wasn't acting like he really cared; like Kaoru being there was merely something advantageous to him in some non-personal way, and honestly it made Kaoru feel rather offended. In fact, he could have been holding a piece of meat for all the warmth he was giving off, and somehow being with his brother made him feel more alone than ever.

Kyouya noticed and lightly touched Tamaki's arm, but the blonde was too preoccupied by the sights and sounds. A few moments later, a young woman came up to them. "Sorry, gents, but can I see your invitations?"

"But…we're with Hikaru!" Tamaki protested.

"Sorry. I can't let you in without an invite. However," she paused thoughtfully. "If you two make out, I'll let you go inside."

"No thank you. There's hardly any merit in it for me. I really have no need to go inside," Kyouya crossed his arms and tried to look disinterested. Which wasn't hard, seeing as how it was practically his normal expression. He should have known that Hikaru would try to pull something like this; it was altogether _too _convenient; especially since the woman had popped out of nowhere and had not asked anyone _else _for an invitation. Of course, Tamaki didn't notice this, but that was hardly unexpected.

"I'll give you 1000," she pulled out the money with a sly grin.

Kyouya looked at the proffered money with interest, and tried to reason it out with himself. Of _course _he wanted to kiss Tamaki, and for a thousand dollars…well, it wasn't up to him in the end. He'd leave it up to the blonde. "Well, Tamaki?"

"_Kaasan, _I want to go in! We came to go to a party, and we can't do that out here!"

"So? Is that a yes?" the woman looked eager.

"Isn't there another way…"

"Nope. Sorry."

"Well…I…guess so. Kyouya?" Tamaki looked worried.

"Don't do it for my sake," Kyouya told him.

"But I want to go in! Kyouya…" Tamaki pulled at his vest. "Let's just do it."

"You're sure?"

Tamaki nodded, but he looked decidedly _un_sure. "I am."

"Remember, _really _make out," the woman put in again. "No half-hearted stuff. And I'll tell you when to quit," she grinned.

"Tamaki…"

"Do it, Kyouya. I told you…" he leant forward. "If I want to do this with anyone, it's _you_. And you're really sexy tonight."

"You're not going to regret it?"

"Never…_Mommy," _Tamaki grinned.

Kyouya didn't need any more urging as he pulled Tamaki close and locked lips with the blonde. Tamaki was completely rigid, so Kyouya ran his hands over the (slightly) taller man's body in an effort to urge him on. Tamaki finally snapped out of his trance and opened his mouth slightly, and Kyouya took the opportunity. This…was _heaven_. He was _kissing _the man he had loved for years, and even though Tamaki probably didn't feel the same as he did, the fact that he was letting Kyouya do this meant a lot.

Tamaki, for his part, had just processed the fact that he was _tonguing _with his _best friend _before he realized that he didn't care. He…Kyouya was _good_. And that was currently the only important thought in his head.

"Oh my Lord, they're actually doing it! I _knew _Kyouya would do anything for a buck!" Hikaru was laughing hysterically.

"Hika…you _planned _this?" Kaoru was incredulous.

"Yeah. It's great, isn't it?"

"Hikaru! You can't just toy with people's feelings like that!"

"What feelings?"

"Kyouya _loves _him!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Can you even _guess _what you're putting him through? Or what he's been through…what _both _of us have been through?"

"You can't keep wishing for happy endings, Kao-chan. They only exist in fairy tales. Besides, real love doesn't exist. Sex is sex, after all," he shrugged.

Kaoru broke away from his brother and stared at him in shock. "How can you _say _that? It's not true!"

"Well, maybe a little virgin like _you _is still deluded…"

"I'm _not _a virgin! But you don't seem to care," Kaoru glared. "I don't know who you are, but you're _not _my brother." He started to turn away, but Hikaru caught hold of his wrist. "Let go!"

"Kaoru…" Hikaru spun him around and pulled him close. "Come home with me tonight," he purred.

"I said let go!" Kaoru tore his hand away and dashed into the building, trying to ignore the fact that he was close to tears. But he wouldn't let Hikaru see him cry; wouldn't let this…this…_parody _of his brother see how much it was affecting him. He felt that Hikaru had taken _everything_…his trust, his heart, his life, his _soul…_and smashed it into a million pieces.

Kyouya noticed him run off and pulled away from Tamaki. He shared a look with the blonde, who nodded in understanding. Kyouya returned the nod and headed into the club, figuring that Kaoru would have gone straight to the bathroom. Glancing around, he found the washrooms and quickly made his way over; ignoring the looks he was getting from various unsavoury bar patrons; opened the door, and walked to the stalls. "Kaoru?"

"Go away."

Kyouya paid close attention to what stall the answer had come from because; this being the type of bar it was; he had no desire to open the wrong stall. Smiling to himself as he realized that the lock could easily be opened from the outside, he quickly turned it and slipped in, relocking the door behind him. "Kaoru."

"Kyouya, I don't _know _him anymore! He's not my brother!" Kaoru refused to turn around, but Kyouya could clearly see his shoulders shaking.

"I was afraid that this might happen."

"Kyou…he said he wanted me to go home with him tonight! But…his eyes. There was nothing I knew in them anymore!" Kaoru's own golden eyes were now full of tears. "What…what should I do?"

"Go with him. No; listen to me," Kyouya put a finger over Kaoru's lips as he started to protest. "He's pulling something I would: he's trying to make money, and he's trying to resurrect your old act to do it. So listen: see how he acts in private, because that will _truly _tell you if he's changed that much," he explained.

"But what if he…what if…"

"Call me," Kyouya told him. "I'll be close by; we'll get a hotel as close as we can."

"Kyouya!" Kaoru embraced him. "Thank you. You're…really a nice person."

"Well, sometimes," Kyouya held the young man close, and Kaoru laughed at his comment.

"No; wait! My friend…no, don't! I…mmph…"

"Oh, for the love of…that _baka!" _Kyouya growled. He slammed the stall door open, looking murderous. "Tamaki Suou!"

"Kyouya?"

Or, at least, that's what Kyouya _thought _he said, although it was obviously hard to speak when one large and mean-looking man was kissing him fiercely and another was obviously trying to get his pants open.

"Get your filthy hands off of him!" Kyouya was shocked at the flood of jealousy that coursed through him.

"Hey, hey, pretty boy; we're just havin' some fun…"

"Get out." Kyouya took one step forward, and the men took off. Tamaki gave him a half-dazed look, and Kyouya took hold of his wrist none-too-gently and dragged him into the stall, slamming the door before glaring at the blonde. "Don't _ever _do that again! You're _beautiful, Tousan, _and they'll take advantage of that. You…Tamaki…" Kyouya glanced down and Tamaki realized that one of the men had undone his belt and unzipped his fly at some point. He hastily righted his clothing before glancing up to meet Kyouya's dark eyes.

"Sorry I worried you, _Kaasan_. I…that was pretty scary, and…hey, Kyou…" Tamaki looked surprised when Kyouya pulled him close but he soon returned the embrace. "Kyouya, they didn't do anything. Really."

Kaoru smiled at the two of them and Tamaki pulled him into the awkward hug, causing him to sigh.

"Go talk to your brother," Tamaki told him.

"Yeah. I will. You know he…planned the kiss?"

"I had guessed," Kyouya admitted. "About that, Tamaki…"

"Don't worry about it," Tamaki grinned. "You're a really good kisser, _Kaasan. _But…" he winked, "we came here to have fun, so let's go do some of that."

Kaoru nodded in agreement, and Kyouya eventually sighed and shrugged as they headed back into the club.

**Okay…so, I have no idea why I wanted to use a Kelly Clarkson song, other than the fact that it seemed to fit the chapter well. **

**So. The beginnings of Kaoru-angst, for anyone who wanted it. There's more to come; so don't worry. **

**Why am I always the hardest on the characters I like? **

**Anyway, thanks for the continued reviews/favourites/alerts, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)**


	4. Sleepless

Chapter One

**Chapter Four**

**Sleepless**

"Well, here we are, brother dear," Hikaru opened the door to his trendy condo; he was more than a little tipsy; and Kaoru followed hesitantly, his fingers tightly gripping his cell phone. Even though Kyouya had promised that he would be close, there was still so much that could go wrong…and Kaoru was feeling decidedly uneasy. "Ah, good night, eh, Kao? I think this whole lingerie-thing is going over well. Although…I got more than one request to model some of it myself," he winked.

Kaoru yawned in response, hoping that, if he feigned weariness, Hikaru would just let him go to sleep. "Mmm…_tired, _Hika-_ru." _

"Aw, Kao-_ru_, you can't fall asleep," his eyes narrowed. "Besides, we haven't had our fun yet."

"Fun?" Kaoru asked with another yawn, to cover the fact that his stomach was churning horribly. Yes, he was in love with Hikaru, but unless Hikaru felt the same…it didn't bear thinking about. It would be worse than rape. Feeling extremely nauseous, he didn't struggle as Hikaru nodded and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the bedroom.

"Yeah. You know, normally I'd bring someone home from the club, but…since you're _not _a virgin…" he chuckled and ran his finger along Kaoru's throat.

"Hikaru, _no," _Kaoru backed up until his knees hit the bed and Hikaru gave him a sly grin in response.

"Aw, c'mon, Kaoru. Like I said, it doesn't _really _mean anything." He pushed the younger man back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, placing one knee squarely in the middle of Kaoru's chest. Grabbing something out of a bedside table, he held up a pair of handcuffs. Kaoru felt his chest tighten and scrambled to reach his cell phone, but Hikaru grabbed his wrists and pulled them up over his head, attaching the handcuffs to one wrist and then pulling it around one of the bars in the headboard before snapping the other one on.

"Hikaru! Hikaru, stop it!" Kaoru's breath was coming in sharp pants, and he twisted around in effort to get his brother off of him. He tried to get his legs up so that he could kick, but Hikaru moved back so that he was sitting on them and leant his upper body forward with a malicious grin.

"Calm down. You want this, right?"

"I _want _my _brother!" _Kaoru exclaimed, feeling tears creep back into his eyes as his throat constricted in fear. This wasn't Hikaru; no matter how much he had changed, Kaoru wouldn't…_couldn't…_believe that his _twin, _the person he had shared nearly his entire _life _with, would try and…

"Kaoru, don't try and resist me."

Kaoru wrinkled his nose as Hikaru breathed close to his face; he smelled of stale alcohol and cigarette smoke; and turned his head to the side so he didn't have to look at him. "Hika…Hikaru, _please…"_

"Stop being such a baby." Hikaru leant close and nipped lightly at his throat, and Kaoru couldn't suppress a pained whimper. He remembered his brother as he was five years ago, before the Host Club had disbanded. Yes; he was arrogant. Yes; he was brash. But he would never, _ever _dream of hurting anyone. _Especially _not his twin. "Hikaru, please!" he sobbed, trying to recall how he had always played up his _uke-_act. Hikaru had always said; jokingly or not; that when Kaoru said his name in that way, he could never say no to him. So he had to try. He had to break through. "_HIKARU_!"

Hikaru's head snapped up as if an electric current had just passed through his body, and his feline eyes, still narrowed, traveled up to meet Kaoru's wide, fear-filled ones. He blinked as if seeing his brother for the first time. "K-Kaoru?" he raised a shaky hand and wiped a tear from Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru _felt _the difference in his touch and met his brother's gaze more firmly, _knowing _that he was breaking through. "Kaoru…oh, _Kaoru, _Kao-chan, what am I _doing?" _

"Hikaru." Kaoru arched against his brother, unable to stop himself reacting. Hikaru reached above his head and quickly undid the handcuffs, throwing them across the room as if they burned his hands. They met in a flurry of soft touches before settling in each other's arms as they had done countless times before. "Oh, Hikaru…"

"I've been an idiot! I'm…I'm…"

"Shh; it's okay," Kaoru clasped his brother's hand. "Just…don't do that again. You really scared me." He nuzzled Hikaru's neck. "I was worried." The truth was, his heart was still pounding at an abnormal rate and the acid in his stomach was still threatening to choke him, but he could feel himself calming down.

"Kaoru," Hikaru lay back on the bed, pulling his twin with him. Kaoru experienced a momentary resurgence of panic, but forced himself to relax. At least he could reach his pocket, if it came to that. "Kaoru, Kaoru…"

"It's really _me,_ Hikaru," Kaoru assured him. "So calm down."

"I thought you'd hate me. I thought…I was _horrible _to you, and tonight…I don't even _know _what I was thinking! How can you forgive me?"

"Because you're my brother; my twin! I love you, Hikaru," Kaoru gazed at his brother with shining eyes, hoping to convey everything he felt with that one look. Hikaru would never suspect it was anything deeper than it had ever been, and right now, Kaoru was betting that he needed that assurance. After all, nobody had given it to him in nearly four years.

"I don't deserve you," Hikaru sighed, trailing his fingers through Kaoru's hair. "I'm a mess, Kao. I mean, _look _at me…"

"You're _not _a mess, Hika," Kaoru assured him. "I like the dark hair."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kaoru grinned, hooking an arm around his brother's neck and pulling their faces close. "You'll always be beautiful to me, Hikaru."

"Kaoru…" Hikaru closed his eyes. "Come to bed?"

"You still sleep naked?" Kaoru couldn't resist asking that; after all, Hikaru had nearly scarred their maids several times with his odd sleeping fetishes. And elephants were just the beginning. Besides, the mood in the room was intensely heavy, and he just wasn't used to that. He and his brother were supposed to lighten the mood, not bring it down.

"Never bothered you before," Hikaru smirked, pulling his shirt off.

"Well, I guess some things won't ever change." Kaoru removed his own shirt and climbed under the covers; Hikaru following a moment later. He wrapped his arms around Kaoru and pulled him close. Kaoru placed his hands on Hikaru's chest and trailed them down, remembering all the nights they had spent together as children and teenagers. There were never any walls between them; they had no secrets. And then…then Hikaru changed. And Kaoru still had no idea why; unless they truly _were _growing apart; but that would never explain this.

But it wasn't important. Hikaru was known to do stupid things without really thinking them through, and this was probably just another one of those times. Telling himself not to dwell on it, he instead focussed on his brother.

"So, were you telling the truth? About not being a virgin?"

This came after a silence so long that Kaoru had almost thought his brother was asleep. Almost, but he could sense that he was still awake. Still troubled. Kaoru pulled his hands up and gently stroked them through Hikaru's hair, and his brother made a satisfied mewl in the back of his throat before drawing Kaoru even closer. And Kaoru knew he had to tell him the truth…after all, if something had been done to break their impenetrable trust, he had to at least try to repair it.

"Yeah."

"Who was he?"

"_He?" _

"Yeah. I'm not wrong, am I?"

"No. Of course not," Kaoru snuggled against his twin. So _that _explained it. Hikaru knew; maybe that knowledge had scared him so much that he pulled away.

"So? Did you love him?"

"I…I suppose I _do. _In a way," Kaoru shrugged. "I feel a little guilty, though…bringing him to Paris suddenly and then practically seducing him…"

"_Who, _Kao?" Hikaru caught one of his wrists and stared deep into his eyes.

"Hmm? Oh," Kaoru blushed. "Kyouya."

"_What?" _Hikaru's eyes widened. "You seduced _Kyouya? _Kaoru…"

"We both needed it, 'Karu! We…we're both in love with someone impossible," he sighed. "And so we…we needed someone who understood. And we found that."

"Well, he loves _Tono, _but you…" he shrugged. "You'll tell me when you're ready, _ne, _Kaoru?" Kaoru gave a non-committal shrug, and Hikaru continued, "How was it?"

Kaoru was too relieved for a moment to focus on the question. So Hikaru knew that he preferred men, but he didn't know that his affections for his brother ran deeper than being merely familial. Once he realized that Hikaru was still expecting an answer, he drew his mind back to that night. He had never thought much about how _good _it was, per say…he only knew that it was necessary. But if he had to truthfully say…

"It was…different. I saw a side of him that I don't think anybody ever has, except Tamaki. And I know that we both enjoyed it. He's beautiful. And…he was really, _really _gentle," Kaoru admitted.

"Well, good…because if he had hurt you…but, look who's talking," Hikaru looked embarrassed, and Kaoru reached up and kissed his cheek. "Mmm…you…it feels good to have you back in my arms."

"Same," Kaoru agreed with a yawn.

"Tired?"

Kaoru nodded. He truly _was _tired now; that was more emotionally draining than he could have ever suspected. He settled himself comfortably against his brother, and Hikaru flicked off the lamp. They fell asleep at the same time.

000

"You…are the biggest…_baka_…ever!"

They had barely checked into their room when Tamaki found himself slammed against the wall; a very angry Kyouya gripping his collar. "Kyouya…"

"How _dense _are you? Those men…do you have any idea what they would have _done?" _Tamaki opened his mouth to answer, but Kyouya overrode him. "Of course you don't! They would have _raped _you, _baka! _And don't say it's not a big deal, because it would have _hurt_. You'd be _scarred _for _life, _and you don't even seem to…" he broke off, shaking with rage. He didn't like yelling at Tamaki; tried to restrain himself whenever he could; but this was taking it too far. The day the blonde's intense naivety led to him getting taken advantage of was the day that Kyouya had to step in. And it had almost gone too far.

"_Kaasan," _Tamaki blinked. "I…I had no idea that…that you…"

"What? That I _care? _I _do _care, _baka. I love you_," Kyouya shook the blonde before stepping back, a little surprised at his own outburst. He cleared his throat and tried to look as if every word had been planned, but then…there was no way Tamaki would take it literally.

"Kyouya…I'm sorry," Tamaki hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I…I guess I've had a pretty sheltered life, huh?"

"Tamaki…" Kyouya said softly, "I wouldn't expect you to know, but…" he closed his eyes. "Look; and I'm not saying this because I have a lot of experience; but there are certain things that have to be done before you can even _think _of performing the act. And even _if _you take all of the necessary precautions, it's _still _going to hurt. Those men would have gone straight for it, and they no doubt would not have done _anything _they're supposed to. _That's _why I was scared, okay?" he said, trying to keep his voice mild.

"Sorry," Tamaki repeated. "But I'm glad you scared them off. They were _really _ugly, and the one tasted _really _gross," he made a face.

"Hmm…so, did I taste better?" Kyouya grinned.

"Kyou, are you really that worried about Kaoru?" Tamaki abruptly changed the subject. "I mean, we're in a _commoner's _motel with one bed. And it's only a double! Do you…I mean, Hikaru…"

"I don't know, _Tousan_. And that's why I have to stick close. But I care a great deal for Kaoru, and I do _not _want to see him get hurt…especially by his brother," Kyouya explained. "And I'm sorry about the bed."

"It's okay. We'll fit. You're practically a twig, _Kaasan_," Tamaki placed his hands on Kyouya's waist in order to illustrate his point. "And I think you should wear these pants more often."

"Tamaki, don't try and seduce me."

"I'm not!" Tamaki looked shocked. "I'm just telling the truth."

"Oh, Tamaki," Kyouya stepped back and rolled his eyes. "But…the bed?"

"It's _fine," _Tamaki went to sit on it in response.

"You're not afraid _I'll _try and rape you?"

"Because you're now _officially _a homo-homo side character?" he grinned. "Nah. Besides…I already told you that I'd let you."

Kyouya didn't answer and instead went into the small washroom, proceeding to scrub the black eyeliner off. After that, he stared at himself in the mirror for a few moments before debating whether or not he should phone Kaoru…just to check on him, but he inwardly berated himself for worrying too much and closed his eyes; hands gripping the countertop. If Kaoru needed him, he would phone; and right now, he had bigger problems: namely, how to keep himself from jumping Tamaki in his sleep. When they had found the hotel and requested the room, he was still too angry to do anything but grab the key out of the attendant's hand and stomp up the steps. In fact, from the way he was dressed, the poor woman at the desk probably _thought _that he and Tamaki would want to share a bed! He was deep in thought when he felt two hands slide around his waist, and he couldn't suppress a shiver when Tamaki's long fingers (perfectly suited to playing the piano, of course. That was the only thing on Kyouya's mind) brushed his bare stomach from where his too-short vest ended.

"You're thinking too much again. Come to bed, Kyou?" he asked, and Kyouya looked in the mirror to find Tamaki staring quizzically at him.

"Fine," he nodded and went to climb into the bed, making a conscious effort to stay as far away from the blonde as he could. Tamaki, however, did not seem to get the hint, and after must pestering on his part, Kyouya finally rolled over, only to have Tamaki wrap his arms and legs around him and snuggle against his chest. "Tama…"

"G'night, Kyou," Tamaki glanced up with those intoxicating violet eyes again, and Kyouya lost all grip on his self-control and leant in to kiss his friend again. To his surprise, Tamaki returned the kiss, but a second later Kyouya hastily pulled back.

"_Gomen, _Tamaki_," _he muttered.

"Don't be. I like it when you do that…you're good at it," Tamaki grinned. "Now, can I get some rest?"

"Of course," Kyouya sighed and cursed his own stupidity. "_Oyasumi nasai, Tousan."_

_"Bonne nuit, mon frére." _

**So. I hope I didn't make anyone hate Hikaru TOO much…**

**But there's your Kaoru-angst (at least for this chapter!)**

**And to my anonymous reviewer…don't worry about it! I know that FFN can sometimes screw up reviews and things, so it's really not a problem! **

**Once again, thank you for your continued reviews! And don't forget to keep them coming:)**

**I have up to Chapter Eleven of this story currently written, so hopefully I'll be able to keep updates fairly frequent. My job is rather taxing, but I only work a few days a week. **

**And as for the song… "Sleepless" is by Jann Arden. It's very…melancholy, even though the song isn't all that sad. But I found it very fitting. **


	5. I'm Like A Lawyer

Chapter One

**Chapter Five**

**I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Trying To Get You Off**

"Hikaru. _Hikaru_. The _phone." _Kaoru mumbled, obviously half-asleep. "Hika-_ru…"_

"_Your _phone," was the muffled grunt.

"_Hi-ka-ru…"_

"_Fine." _Hikaru sat up and grabbed the phone. "What?" Okay, so not the most polite answer, but he was still tired (and slightly hung over. He knew he was drinking too much, but seeing his brother again had made him seek alcohol in a way he hadn't needed to in years).

"Hikaru."

"Kyouya," Hikaru yawned. "Isn't it too early for you to be up?"

"Blame Tamaki," was the curt reply. "Is Kaoru there."

"Yeah," Hikaru shrugged. "Why?"

"Just making sure."

"Where _are _you guys? You could have stayed here," Hikaru offered, realizing that, again, this was something he should have considered the night before. He let a sigh escape his lips and leant against the headboard, sliding one hand under the covers to trail softly over his brother's skin. Kaoru murmured something in response and snuggled into the pillow.

"Cheap place," Kyouya replied. "But we can chit-chat later. What I phoned to ask you about were your plans for the day."

"I've got another show tonight, but that's it. You want me to show you the city or something?" he asked.

"I'm sure Tamaki would appreciate that," Kyouya sounded bored. "Where should we meet?"

"There's a coffee house I get breakfast at a couple of blocks away." Hikaru gave Kyouya the address, then, and added, "So…an hour good for you?"

"Fine. See you then."

"Yeah." Hikaru clapped the phone shut and shook his brother. "Get up, Kao-chan. We've got to meet the guys in an hour."

"Hmm?" Kaoru opened his eyes and looked up at Hikaru. "Still tired."

"C'mon, lover," Hikaru teased, stroking his twin's hair.

"Am not," Kaoru grunted.

"I'll kiss you," Hikaru threatened. "And I'll do it, you know. I'm bi."

"Good for you." But Kaoru sat up and yawned, trying desperately to make it seem like his brother kissing him wasn't even on his mind. "I'm amazed we've never kissed, you know."

"Can you imagine how many girls would have fainted?" Hikaru grinned. "Why? Do you want to?"

"Hn," Kaoru shrugged as he got out of the bed. "No preference. It's kind of weird, anyway. It'd be like kissing myself."

"You kiss yourself often?" Hikaru climbed out as well, completely unashamed of his nakedness. "Look, Kaoru," Hikaru grasped his hands. "I really, _really _love you, okay? And I know that I can be rude and insensitive and all that, but I'd never toy with you. What I did last night was _not _something the old Hikaru Hitachiin would _ever _have done. I don't know who I've become, but I want you to know that I'll try my hardest to change. For you. Because you deserve it," he said softly, his hands coming up to grip Kaoru's shoulders as he stared into his identical eyes.

Kaoru reached up to cup his brother's face and smiled. "I love you too, Hikaru."

_You just don't know how much. _

000

"You phoned?"

Kyouya nodded as he stared out the window, but he tensed when he felt Tamaki's hands on his shoulders. He could feel the heat coming off of the blonde; no doubt because he had just come from the shower. He turned around and had to try very hard not to stare, because the only thing Tamaki was currently wearing was a rather small towel tied around his waist. Kyouya _knew _they should have splurged on a more expensive place to stay, but how was he to know that commoner's hotels didn't even have normal sized _towels? _The thing was practically a _washcloth! _"_Tousan, _you _do _realize that…"

"Yeah," Tamaki shrugged, seemingly unaffected by it. "And _how _many times have we been to the beach?"

"Tamaki, I hardly appreciate you doing this." Kyouya walked over to his bag and pulled out some clothes. "I've told you: even if I _wasn't _attracted to men, you'd _still _be attractive. So, since I currently have no wish to get into an awkward situation with you, I would _please _ask you to put some clothes on."

"Sorry," Tamaki looked ashamed. "But really, Kyouya, you've been acting kind of skittish. Are you…_sure _we're okay?"

"_Baka." _Kyouya walked back and pulled Tamaki to him, appearing completely nonchalant even though their position was far from innocent. And the fact that Tamaki was nearly naked didn't help matters any. "_Baka; baka; baka. _We're _fine. _How many times do I have to repeat myself before you get it through that thick skull of yours?"

"Now _there's _the old Kyouya! I _knew _you were in there somewhere!" Tamaki beamed at him. "I'm glad, Kyou…" he looped his arms around Kyouya's back and leant against him, a satisfied smile on his lips.

"Why?"

"It's just…I'm the only one who gets to see this side of you. To everyone else, you're mostly acting, but around me…I'm just thankful you think enough of me that you let me see who you really are," he shrugged. "And you're a beautiful person, you know?"

"Yeah, well," Kyouya cleared his throat. "Don't get all sensitive on me, alright? And get dressed," he gave his friend a light push.

"Yes, _Mom."_

000

"So. You like _Tono."_

"How do you…"

"Kaoru told me," Hikaru informed Kyouya. Tamaki had decided that he had to use the bathroom _now, _so Kaoru had gone with him for protection. Even Hikaru had to admit that _this _particular club was a lot seedier than the last, so the four of them were sticking close. "I don't blame you, I guess. But isn't he a little…_idiotic…_for you?"

"Sometimes I want to kill him," Kyouya replied, causing Hikaru to grin.

"Oop. Kyou, creeper alert," he hissed as a leering man approached them.

"Evenin' boys." He attempted to push between them, but they wouldn't move to let him in. "So…you're a big-shot fashion designer, eh? What say you to a little…business proposal?" he grinned, revealing crooked, yellow teeth.

"No thanks."

"I think you should hear me out: you see, I can get you cheap models," he offered.

"Prostitutes, you mean?" Hikaru sounded bored. "As I said, I'm not interested."

"Mt. Hitachiin, are you telling me that a young and undeniably attractive man such as yourself would not appreciate these women?" the man looked shocked.

"No." Hikaru glanced at Kyouya as if asking permission, and Kyouya barely nodded. In response, Hikaru placed a hand on the dark-haired man's thigh and looked back at the stranger.

"Ah. You're one of _those. _Well, I have men, too…"

"Sir, I am _not _interested. Now, unless you want me to call security, you will _leave us alone_," Hikaru said in irritation.

"But…"

Hikaru stood up and the man quickly left, melting into the crowd.

"Tough job?" Kyouya looked amused.

"You have no idea. At least he left," Hikaru sat back down. "Sometimes I have to get creative in order to scare them off."

"But you were…what? Afraid to get too close to me?" Kyouya smiled.

"I don't want to get in anyone's way. Especially not…"

"Kaoru told you," Kyouya sighed.

"He did," Hikaru nodded. "But…he said that he really loves someone else," he added. "And he told me that you were good."

"Well, I suppose I should be thankful for that," Kyouya sighed. "And yes; he _does _love somebody else. And don't ask," Kyouya warned, glancing back as Tamaki and Kaoru rejoined them. "No trouble?"

"Nope!" Tamaki sat down with a smile. "Hey, have you told Hikaru, yet?" he directed this to Kaoru.

"Told me what, Kao-_ru?" _Hikaru asked slyly, putting an arm around his twin's waist and pulling him close.

"Are you free to go home for a couple of days this weekend?" Kaoru asked, sliding his hands up to squeeze Hikaru's shoulders.

"If _you _are," his voice dropped.¹

"Don't be coy, Hikaru. We're not going back just for a visit; we're reuniting the Host Club," Kaoru said.

"_What? _We _are? _Haruhi…"

"Yes, Hika," Kaoru grinned. "You still like her, huh?"

"If she'll take me," Hikaru admitted. "What do you think?"

"Honestly, it depends on you…" Kaoru shrugged, moving his arms around Hikaru's neck.

"You loved her too, hey, Kao?"

"Maybe. Once. But I love you more," Kaoru said truthfully. "And before you say anything about me sacrificing my happiness so you can get what you want, don't. Because Haruhi _was _special: she was the first one who we let in, and the first girl who saw each of us as our own person. And I loved her for that," Kaoru closed his eyes and laid his head on Hikaru's shoulder. "But then I realized something: I could never love her, or _any _girl, as anything more than a friend. So if you want her, you have my blessing."

"Kaoru…" Hikaru looked surprised. "Oh, Kao-chan, you're incredible. What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

Kaoru laughed in response and grabbed Hikaru's hand. "Don't get all sentimental on me! Let's have some fun!" He tugged him towards the dance floor. "Wanna dance?"

"You know it," Hikaru replied as Kaoru pulled him the rest of the way.

"Hikaru, you dance like a stripper," Kaoru berated him after a while.

"Oh, you love it," Hikaru slid down his brother's body and glanced up, raising one eyebrow slightly.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru was rather glad that the lights hid his blush. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Too innocent still, brother," Hikaru grinned. "Come on, I'll teach you." He stood and placed his hands on Kaoru's hips. "Besides, it's Latin. It's _supposed _to be sexy."

Kaoru sighed and allowed Hikaru to move him around the dance floor. Although it was a little awkward to dance this way; especially with his brother, who was altogether _too good _at this, eventually he put his arms back around Hikaru's neck and tried to figure out the dance steps. By the time he'd gotten a bit of a handle on them, however, the song changed…to a slow love song.

Once again, Kaoru was grateful that this was the type of club where two men slow dancing barely got a second glance. And he supposed that he should be grateful that _Hikaru_ didn't think twice about it, either, but he _knew _Hikaru didn't love him…at least not like _that_. And Kaoru couldn't see how he could ever tell him how _he _felt.

"Hey, Kyouya. We're good dancers, right?" Tamaki leant close.

"Well, we had to be," Kyouya shrugged. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Tamaki executed a formal bow from the waist and held out his hand, giving Kyouya his most dazzling smile. "Kyouya Ootori, will you dance with me?"

"Of course. _Baka_."

Tamaki pulled him up and positioned them so that Kyouya was forced into the woman's pose; a fact which was not lost on the dark-haired man. But he _did _get to experience firsthand something that he had only been able to notice from a distance before: Tamaki was an _incredibly _talented dancer.

And, being taller, he _should_ be the one leading, but the idea still rankled.

He looked around the dance floor, managing to catch Kaoru's eye, and the younger twin gave him a wink. Kyouya shook his head and Kaoru glanced at him in irritation before shrugging and moving closer to Hikaru, reaching up and whispering something in his brother's ear.

Hikaru grinned at his brother and turned to glance at Kyouya, mouthing "Go for it!"

Kyouya glared at him, but Tamaki of course had to cut in on the silent conversation. "Kyouya?"

"Never mind. Those twins are being idiots again."

"What do they want?"

"Oh, me to kiss you again or something equally stupid," Kyouya rolled his eyes, pretending that kissing Tamaki was the _last _thing he wanted to do at that moment. Thankfully, he was a good actor.

"Why?"

"Tamaki, shut up."

"But…"

"_No," _Kyouya tried to ignore the fact that several other couples were unabashedly making out as he cut Tamaki off.

"Sorry."

Kyouya was silent, and they went back to their motel soon afterwards, and while Tamaki pestered him until they fell asleep, Kyouya refused to say what was on his mind.

**Wow, I'm sure updating this story quickly! At least compared to how often I update most of my stories, but so far the ideas are still coming, and I have over eleven chapters written now! W00t! **

**As for the subscript…it's there for a reason. We were staying at a hotel and I went to use the washroom or something, **_**knowing **_**that I should put my book away because my mom's curiosity is insatiable, but I came out and the page had been flipped open. I ALMOST DIED. Because my parents definitely don't know about my yaoi fetish (I'm nineteen, by the way, so it's not like they could really **_**do **_**anything), but I'd rather they didn't find out!! **

**Anyway, luckily there was nothing incriminating on that page, and all I had discovered was that (and this was on my nineteenth birthday) my mom had added a little something to the story, so I thought I should share it with you. **

**Er-hem: (If you don't want to find the little number one again, this comes right after it says, 'his voice dropped') **

**:And then it rose to a high-pitched squeal and he exclaimed, "Oh, Lois, what have you done **_**now?" **_**"Happy Birthday!" she exclaimed. "I just drove over your prized clay pots!":**

**Yes, can you see where I get my writing talent from? Besides the fact that Kaoru suddenly turned into a woman named Lois, that is. And the whole thing mostly comes from a story my pastor told at church. Hmm. **

**On another note, my birthday is THE DAY after Hikaru and Kaoru's. **

**Anyway, thanks so much for the continued reviews/favs/alerts, and keep reviewing and telling me what you think:)**

**Oh, and the whole dancing thing at the end was because I was watching "So You Think You Can Dance" at the time. Yes, my inspiration comes from odd places…**

**Woo, long AN. And as a final note, the song "I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Trying To Get You Off" is by Fall Out Boy. **

**That's all. **


	6. I Can Wait Forever

Chapter One

**Chapter Six **

**I Can Wait Forever**

"Nice place your brother has," Kyouya mentioned as he sat down on one of the couches in Hikaru's living room. "So. You wanted to talk?"

Kaoru nodded as he picked up a random magazine from off of the coffee table and flipped through it, wondering absently why his brother had such a large collection of Playboy (and Girl, for that matter). Unless they were left by some of his…_guests_…but Kaoru tried to block that thought from his mind. His brother had proved that he was changing for the better, and Kaoru was content with that.

And speaking of Hikaru…Tamaki had been his usual annoying self and _insisted _that, since they were in New York, he _had _to see a Yankees game. Hikaru had managed to procure cheap tickets and had taken the overly rambunctious blonde to see the home team face the Blue Jays, but since neither Kaoru nor Kyouya had an avid interest in baseball, they had opted not to join them.

Besides, there were more important things to talk about.

"I can't tell him," Kaoru walked over and sat beside Kyouya. "I've thought about it; I've looked for every opportunity; but there's never going to _be _a 'right time,'" he hung his head. "And I'd hate to lose what we have now…so what can I do? It's obvious that he's still pining for Haruhi, besides."

"Well, I've been having about as much luck with the _baka," _Kyouya admitted. "No matter what I tell him, he refuses to take me seriously. And it's getting harder to control myself because of it."

"Maybe we're in over our heads," Kaoru chuckled. "You think?"

"We'll see."

"Always so positive," Kaoru leant against his friend. "You know I told Hikaru about us?"

"Mm."

"Yeah. Well…he…I thought he would be _furious, _but…"

"Kaoru, stop making small-talk."

"S-sorry." Kaoru made to stand, but Kyouya pulled him back down, obviously with the intent of saying something more. Kaoru was a little nervous; it was obvious that the other man's frustration about not getting through to Tamaki was wearing him thin, although Kaoru didn't think that Kyouya would hurt him; it wasn't in the other man's nature, no matter how cold and insensitive he might appear.

"Besides, I can think of other uses for that mouth of yours," he growled.

"Kyou!"

And while it wasn't really expected, not at this point, Kaoru stopped protesting when Kyouya kissed him, their mutual need and obvious irritation with Hikaru and Tamaki once again giving them both the adrenaline they needed to seek comfort in each other.

"We've really…_got_…to tell them," Kaoru gasped out between kisses, although it was hard to even speak with what Kyouya was doing to him; he nodded in an offhand way before sliding his hands under Kaoru's shirt, making the younger man throw back his head in response. "Kyou..." Breathlessly. "Kyouya…ah…_Kyou…" _he was rambling, but his mind was currently unable to form a coherent thought; not with Kyouya's hands trailing over his body and his mouth pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses on his chest.

Kaoru moved his hands to grip Kyouya's hips, thrusting his own up almost unconsciously as he let out a breathy moan.

He nudged Kyouya's chin up with his head and kissed the older man again, their tongues twining as both of them surrendered to it.

And as Kaoru let himself go, a wayward, frigid breeze ruffled his hair, and a second later the rain started, driving in through the open window with startling force. _Had it even been cloudy? _Kaoru wondered before his attention was once again occupied. _I should probably close the window before it rains all over Hika's stuff_…

But he felt no need to move, and the rain hardly bothered him, but a sudden flash and an accompanying 'boom' made him tense and tighten his grip on Kyouya until it was painful.

Kyouya bit off a curse and glanced up sharply, only to meet two fear-filled golden orbs. "Kaoru?"

Another burst of thunder made Kaoru flinch and Kyouya realized why: just like Haruhi, Kaoru was afraid of thunder. "Kaoru, are you…"

Kaoru whimpered and clutched at the older man again, and Kyouya knew that he wouldn't be getting any more sexual pleasure from the redhead. At least, not now.

In fact, at the moment, _he _was the one expected to be the comforter; and that was something he would _never _be good at.

Regardless, he hated seeing Kaoru like this: the young man was trying to curl himself into a foetal position as he whimpered every time a thunderclap shook the condo. And, from the sounds of it, the storm was getting closer. But first, the window. Kyouya gave Kaoru a comforting pat on the shoulder before striding across the room and wrenching the window closed, bending to pick up a few scattered papers that the sudden storm had blown off of the desk.

Kaoru was glancing outside with wide eyes, so Kyouya moved back to the couch and pulled Kaoru to him, wrapping him in an embrace and holding him close. The twin still twitched a bit whenever the storm seemed to be picking up, but he was starting to relax. "Kyou?"

"Yes?" Kyouya sighed and glanced down at Kaoru.

"Thank you. I know how much you hate stuff like this."

"It's fine."

"I'm such a baby," Kaoru laughed scathingly.

"Kaoru, being afraid of thunder does _not _make you a baby. We all have our fears," Kyouya assured him.

"What are you afraid of?" Kaoru looked up, the question evident in his eyes.

"I'm…" Kyouya broke off as the door burst open and a soaking wet Hikaru rushed in. "Kaoru! _Kaoru!!" _

"Hikaru?"

Kyouya moved out of the way as Hikaru took his place, seeming not to notice the fact that both he and Kaoru were rather dishevelled. Kaoru clutched at his twin, and Hikaru held him almost impossibly close as he rubbed the younger man's back soothingly.

"Hi…ka…ru…" an equally wet and out-of-breath Tamaki pushed through the doorway, grabbing an end table for support. "Why'd…we…run out of the game…what…"

Kyouya looked back at Kaoru, who gave him a nod, and he sighed before taking the blonde's elbow and moving him back into the hallway.

"Kyou…what…"

"Kaoru's scared of thunder."

"Oh. Like Haru…"

"Yes," Kyouya cut the other man off; Haruhi was the _last _thing he wanted to hear the blonde talk about at the moment. "Tamaki, we need to talk." And as much as Kyouya was dreading this, he _knew _Kaoru was right: they _had _to tell the ones they loved instead of blindly seeking out false comfort in each other.

"About what, _Kaasan?"_

"You've been right all along, Tamaki. I _have _been more distant around you, but it isn't because I'm angry. It's because I don't trust myself when I'm with you," he admitted. "And because you have a horrible habit of not taking things seriously, I have to tell you that I am _dead serious _about this. I _love _you, Tamaki Suou. Not as a friend or a brother, but as a _lover_." Finishing what was probably the hardest admission he had ever made, he stepped back a pace and waited to see how Tamaki would process this.

Tamaki, for his part, blinked at him in confusion for a few seconds before breaking into halting, nervous laughter. "G-good one, Kyou! Just because you're g…"

"I told you I wasn't joking."

Tamaki's laughter died at the blunt but entirely unemotional way Kyouya had spoken. "Ky…"

"Forget it!" Kyouya's grey eyes were hard. "I'm sorry I ever tried to tell you how I feel. I should have known you were too emotionally immature to take me seriously. _Baka_." He started down the stairs, but Tamaki spoke up and he found his steps faltering.

"How long?"

"If I had to answer truthfully…eight years." _Let him chew on that for a while_.

"Eight…but…we've only _known _each other for eight years!" Tamaki exclaimed. "You mean…"

"Yes." Kyouya refused to turn around and prepared to start walking again.

"Kyouya, I had no…"

"_That _much was obvious." His tone was scathing, and his mind was keeping up a continual chant of what an absolute _idiot _Tamaki was.

"But…"

"Like I said, forget…" Kyouya was cut off as Tamaki came up behind and wrapped his arms around the other man's chest.

"Maybe I _am _blind sometimes," Tamaki breathed into his ear. "And maybe I'm not as experienced or worldly or anything the way you are, but you need to stop doubting my intelligence, _Kaasan." _

"So, what does this mean?" Kyouya was afraid to ask it, but he needed to know. If Tamaki rejected him…if Tamaki rejected him now, it was over. He couldn't _look _at the other man as merely a friend anymore, and it would be harder to control himself than it would be to just walk out of the blonde's life for good.

"I think that…if I let myself…I could fall in love with you," Tamaki said after a time, resting his head on Kyouya's shoulder.

"And Haruhi?" Kyouya asked, sounding drained. He leant slightly against Tamaki and put his hands on top of the other man's.

"Our chance came and went a long time ago," Tamaki sighed.

"No; I meant, how are we going to explain this to her? Or to Mori and Hani, for that matter?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"Is it that hard to explain to our daughter that her parents are together?" Tamaki asked, and even though Kyouya couldn't see his face, he could hear the smile in his voice.

"Tamaki!"

"Plus…and I know I've told you this before…but you're a _really good kisser," _Tamaki had to repeat.

"You want another demonstration, is that it?" Kyouya couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face as he turned slightly to see Tamaki staring at him with an almost identical smile.

Although, it took him a few seconds to answer before he leant close to Kyouya and replied, "Maybe a small one."

Kyouya was more than happy to comply.

000

"Kaoru…are you gonna be okay?" Hikaru asked quietly, his cheek resting against Kaoru's head. The storm had abated somewhat, although the rain still pattered against the window. The truth was that Hikaru didn't like storms much himself, although he was by no means as freaked out by thunder as his younger, more sensitive twin. _Just one more difference between us, _he thought absently. But as soon as he saw the first flickerings of lightning in the distance, he had grabbed Tamaki and pulled him out of the Yankee Stadium, flagging down the first cab that went by ("Commoner's transportation! How fun!") and dragging the enthusiastic blonde with him as they sped back to the apartment.

He knew Kyouya was with Kaoru, but the thought of anyone else being there to see his brother show such an obvious weakness made his fiercely overprotective older brother impulse kick in with surprising force. Plus, the game was rather boring, and Tamaki was behaving like a three-year-old. He could always check later to see who won, after all.

"Am now," Kaoru replied to his earlier question. "H-Hikaru?" he asked timidly.

"What? What is it?" Hikaru glanced back at his brother, concern showing clearly in his golden eyes.

"I…you know I love you," Kaoru closed his own eyes and reached for his brother's hand, closing his own over it with a heavy sigh.

"That's a given," Hikaru snorted. "So?"

"Kyouya's coming clean to _Tono_…"

"Hmm…wonder how that'll play out…"

"…So, I figure that I should admit my feelings to _my _true love as well," Kaoru finished.

"Was that a confession?" Hikaru was smiling; not at all surprised to hear those words from his brother. He had known…had known for a long time, and it was part of the reason he had pulled away so quickly back in school. He was afraid that things between them would change, although he had been a fool to think so. Kaoru wasn't callous enough to _ever _push him, and he knew that better than anyone. So he couldn't blame anything on his twin.

"Mmm…" Kaoru shrugged, although his meaning was clear.

"Oh, Kaoru." Hikaru buried his nose in Kaoru's hair. "I'm sorry. You know…"

"Yeah. Always have," Kaoru looked at his brother with a sad smile. "But I had to tell you."

"Brother mine," Hikaru pulled him as close as he could. "I love you so much, Kaoru. I really, really do," he assured his twin. "But…"

"You still love Haruhi. I get it; don't worry." Kaoru pulled his brother's hand to his mouth and kissed his wrist.

"You're incredible," Hikaru told him with a fond smile. "Absolutely."

"I know," Kaoru chuckled, glad that his brother wasn't trying to pull away from him.

"And oh-so-modest, too," Hikaru rolled his eyes. He could see the relief in Kaoru's face; a relief that was accentuated by the fact that he was freely joking with Hikaru again.

"I get it from you," Kaoru grinned up at his twin, who looked rather affronted. "I'm only kidding, Hikaru!" he laughed. "You're so touchy!"

Hikaru stayed silent for a time, still thinking about the reasons why he had tried to pull away from Kaoru. Maybe part of it _was _fear, but it wasn't…it didn't explain the lifestyle he had chosen. And it _definitely _didn't explain his actions on the night they had met again.

Kaoru glanced up at his brother in surprise; normally Hikaru would have taken offence to such a blunt comment about his personality, but his taciturnity was worrisome. Hikaru was _brooding_. And Hikaru didn't brood often. "Hikaru? What's wrong?"

"Kaoru, am I a bad person?"

The question wasn't a surprise in itself, but the small, defeated voice that Hikaru uttered it in was. "Hikaru…no. You've made some choices that I never would have, but we're _not _the same, and _nobody's _perfect. Besides, you left a baseball game and ran halfway across the city just to make sure I was okay," Kaoru pointed out.

"But…" Hikaru closed his eyes, wanting…no, _needing _to know the answer to the question he was about to ask, even though he knew that it would be painful. "What if I had gone farther that night? What if I _had _raped you?"

"Be thankful you didn't," Kaoru replied instantly. It had been on his mind a lot, too, and the very thought shook him to his core. Because it wasn't as if Hikaru _loved _him; he knew that; and it wasn't as if Hikaru would have willingly hurt him; he would have taken all the precautions, certainly, although Kaoru would _not _have wanted any part of it. But the very thought that it was on his brother's mind…

He knew that Hikaru was healing; and sometimes the healing took longer than the time it took to do the damage; but Hikaru had had _four years _to fall apart. No matter what, though, Kaoru couldn't be afraid of his brother. He just couldn't.

"If you _had, _Hika…" he continued, his voice barely above a whisper. "If you had…I think it might have killed me," Kaoru said, and it was the truth.

"It…"

"Yes," Kaoru buried his face in Hikaru's shirt. "I was…I was scared, Hikaru. I looked in your eyes…and I saw a stranger."

"Kaoru…" Hikaru could feel tears pricking his eyes, and because Kaoru was the only one he would _ever _cry in front of, it was a feeling that he had not felt in four long years.

"But we don't have to think about that," Kaoru glanced up, his own eyes wet.

"So…we're not thinking about it?" Hikaru forced the tears away and lay back on the couch, letting Kaoru climb on top of him.

"We're not."

"We're stopping then?" he couldn't resist teasing.

"Yes."

"_Really _stopping?" Hikaru rested his forehead against his brother's.

"You're an idiot," Kaoru told him bluntly.

"And you're an angel."

"I can't stay mad at you."

"Good," Hikaru grinned. "Because I hate it when we fight…even if it's not real."

"We're good actors, though."

"The best."

"I've really missed you."

"I've missed you more."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"Are you two finished?" Kyouya was standing in the doorway with Tamaki peering over his shoulder, and the twins turned to the two of them, identical sly grins on their faces.

"No! The devils are back!" Tamaki shouted dramatically and fled the room, causing Kyouya to sigh and follow, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "Idiots. All of them."

The twins stuck their tongues out simultaneously before breaking into hysterical laughter.

Yes, they _were _back. Their synchronicity was returning, and that could only mean one thing.

All things considered, they couldn't _wait _to get back to Ouran.

**Hey, all! Chapter Six here, and it's a long one…at least, for me!!**

**Thank you for all of your continued reviews, and next chapter is the much-anticipated Host Club Reunion!!**

**Yay!!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and the song "I Can Wait Forever" is by Simple Plan (coincidentally enough, I bought tickets to go see their show tonight!! I can't wait!!)**

**Well, relatively short AN, but there isn't much to say:)**


	7. Nine In The Afternoon

Chapter One

**Chapter Seven**

**Nine in the Afternoon**

"Takashi! Takashi! Do you think that's them? What about there? Or that one?"

Takashi Morinozuka made no response as his cousin bounced around happily and waved at every moderately expensive car that went by.

However, when the black Mercedes limo pulled up, Hani knew for certain that _this _was the car, and the first passenger had barely set on foot on the ground before the short blonde jumped on him.

"Easy there, Hani!" Tamaki grabbed the car door to stop from falling back.

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan!"

"Mitsukuni, let him breathe," Mori put in, and Hani pulled back just long enough to let Tamaki get out of the car before he hugged him again.

"Tama-chan! I brought a cake! You want some?" Hani asked with a beaming smile.

"You still love cake, huh?" Tamaki smiled back.

"I just know you had a long flight! I thought you might be hungry," Hani replied, finally stepping back.

"We ate a lot on the plane, but thanks for the offer. Besides, you probably want some of that cake, right?" Tamaki winked at him before turning to Mori. "Hey there, Mori!" he grinned at the tall man, although he became a little nervous when Mori's expression remained stony. However, in a few seconds, he smiled and held out his hand for Tamaki to shake, which the blonde did enthusiastically while his smile returned.

"Tama-chan, Tama-chan! You look good!" Hani broke in.

"Thanks. So do you guys," Tamaki said truthfully. "You've grown, Hani."

"Yup! I'll never be as tall as Takashi, though," he looked a little sad at the thought, but then he immediately brightened. "But that means I'll be cute forever!"

"Where are the others?" Mori spoke again.

"Slow," Tamaki sighed. "Oy, _Kaasan! _Get out here!"

A growl of "Jetlag" came from the darkened limo, and Tamaki waited for a total of two seconds before reaching his hand in and pulling Kyouya out.

"Be nice," he scolded the dark-haired man, who glowered at him before turning to Hani and Mori, bowing slightly as he did so.

"Kyou-chan!" Hani refrained from hugging Kyouya, although he smiled widely at him, and Mori gave him a gentle nod.

"And yes, Tamaki is still as annoying as ever; thanks for asking," Kyouya informed them, making the blonde beside him huff indignantly. "Well, it's true." Kyouya absently reached over and straightened Tamaki's collar, letting his fingers linger a moment longer than necessary.

Hani blinked and looked up at Mori, who gave an almost imperceptible nod in response. The small blonde made a mental note to enquire about that little oddity later. He and Mori had of course discussed whether or not Kyouya's feelings for Tamaki were somewhat more than friendship, but neither of them had expected the young Ootori to do anything about it; at least, not so quickly.

"Hikaru, that's disgusting!"

Hani's ears perked up as he heard the voice from the other side of the car.

"I can tell you right now that Haruhi will _not _be impressed!"

"I smoke when I'm anxious!" was the irritated reply.

"But it's…_ugh, _your _breath!" _Kaoru plugged his nose and stepped around the trunk, an expression of disgust on his face.

"Kao-chan!"

"Hani!" Kaoru held out his arms and the older man jumped on him. Kaoru laughed and spun Hani around, although in truth Hani was somewhat heavier than he remembered.

Hikaru stormed into sight a moment later, sweeping his sunglasses off and ruffling his hair in the same motion as he took a drag from his cigarette. _"Hola, muchachos." _

"Hika-chan…" Hani looked decidedly unsure of the other man. "You…"

"No mistaking me now, is there?' Hikaru grinned, stamping out his cigarette butt.

"No…" Hani was still making no move toward him.

"Aw, come on, Hani…" Hikaru pouted. "I'm still me, okay?"

Kaoru saw that the supposedly happy meeting was turning a little tense, so he stepped toward his brother and wrapped his arms around Hikaru's waist. This action seemed to at least partially convince Hani, who beamed and proceeded to jump on Hikaru from behind.

"You look like a mafia member, 'Karu. I think it's scaring them," Kaoru laughed, kissing Hikaru's cheek before going to greet Mori. In truth, Hikaru's fashion sense _was _kind of scary, although he still managed to look good in anything he wore.

"Hika-chan, you and Kao-chan made up?" Hani asked as he got off of the brunette.

"Yeah. I was a real idiot, though. I wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to me again," Hikaru looked ashamed of himself, although Hani knew better than to press. At least, he wouldn't now.

"Kao-chan's not like that! He'd never hold a grudge, and especially not against you!" Hani assured him. "But come on; you have to say hello to Takashi!"

He pulled Hikaru over to Mori while Kaoru moved out of the way and went to stand by Tamaki and Kyouya.

"Hani doesn't trust him," Kyouya stated.

"It's going to be hard for Hikaru," Kaoru agreed. "Especially because I think he expects Haruhi to run straight back to him with no questions asked."

"She won't," Kyouya shook his head. "And he's also assuming that she's waited for him all these years. For all we know, she _has _a steady boyfriend," he added.

"This _is _the same Haruhi we're talking about, right?" Kaoru clarified. "The Haruhi Fujioka who had no idea that her junior high friend was trying to ask her out? _That _Haruhi?"

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "You're brother's rubbing off on you again. You're becoming obnoxious," he informed the twin, who grinned at him. Making sure that Hani and Mori were occupied, he wrapped an arm around Kyouya's waist.

"Hikaru's meaner than I am," Kaoru reminded him.

"Maybe," Kyouya turned back to look at said twin, who was joking with Hani about something, although the short blonde was obviously still trying to figure out if Hikaru was the same as he had always been.

Kaoru let go of Kyouya and sighed. "I think he'll get a rude shock."

"His world is still narrow," Tamaki cut in. "But," he brightened, "I for one can't _wait _to see my daughter! And no doubt she's missed me terribly as well!" he struck a dramatic pose.

"A-_Ano_…"

Tamaki blinked and looked around, his eyes coming to rest on a pretty brunette who was clothed in the typical Ouran yellow dress. She shuffled her feet and looked nervously at the ground, refusing to say any more. Tamaki gave her his famous smile and dropped to his knees, taking her hand and asking, "Yes, my Princess? And you have no need to fear me; I live only to please you."

The girl turned a bright shade of red and a chorus of sighs was heard. Kyouya turned to see several other girls peering through the gates; no doubt _this _clearly anxious specimen in front of them had merely been selected to be a spokesperson.

"A-_Ano_…" she stuttered again. "But…my friend thinks…a-are you Suou Tamaki-sama?" she finally forced out.

"Indeed I am! It seems my reputation has preceded me!" he flung a hand over his brow. "Yes, my princess, I am indeed the revered Host Club King, as and taxing and difficult a title like that is to represent, I must do it…for the happiness of beautiful young women like yourself," he inclined his head, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it briefly. The girl looked about to faint, and by the rousing shout of "_Kyaah_!" from behind the gate, she wasn't the only one similarly affected.

"I see he's been practicing," Kaoru muttered to Kyouya, who sighed and pushed up his glasses. "What? Jealous?"

Kyouya didn't answer, but Kaoru had a good feeling that he'd hit the nail on the head, as the old saying went.

"Now, what would you ask me?" Tamaki stared at the girl.

"It…it's just…all of us here at Ouran have heard of the Host Club, and we'd all l-love to experience it, but…since you l-left…nobody's tried to form a new one, and…"

"Ah, I see; I see," Tamaki nodded. "May I ask your name, Princess?"

"O-Otogi Shizuka," she blushed again.

"Well, Princess Shizuka, give me a second to see if I can rectify this heinous crime." He smiled radiantly at her again before standing. "Kyouya!"

"Yes?" Kyouya looked unimpressed; he knew what Tamaki was planning; and although he wasn't entirely against the idea, it would mean watching the blonde flirt shamelessly with multiple women. As Kaoru said, he was quite possibly jealous, although he would be loathe to admit that he was capable of such a base and crude emotion…especially where an idiot like Tamaki was concerned. But at least Kaoru got to work _with _his brother, whereas Kyouya would always be in the shadows.

But, first and foremost, he _was _a Host.

"What would you say to having a special Host Club session after school today in the old Music Room? Can we do that?" Tamaki asked, causing several girls to squeal in anticipation.

"We have to get cake!" Hani exclaimed.

"But Hikaru!" Kaoru pulled at his brother's sleeve. "You _know _you always…say embarrassing things about me in front of the girls," he looked close to tears, and Kyouya thought that Kaoru probably shouldn't be the one to talk about 'practicing his act.'

"Kaoru, never!" Hikaru pulled Kaoru close and stared into his eyes. "Besides, once I tell them about last night…"

"Hikaru!"

"I'm only joking, Kaoru," Hikaru stroked his brother's cheek. "I'd never say anything to make you feel bad. It's just…at night…with you…I want the world to know."

The squeals intensified as the twins grinned at each other.

"Kyouya? Please?" Tamaki turned to his friend with his famous puppy-dog eyes (Kyouya wondered if he should trademark it; they might make some money) firmly in place.

"I don't see why not."

"Really!?" The blonde seemed overjoyed. "You're agreeing just like that?"

"Provided we don't spend money on elaborate costumes or props…"

"We don't need them!" Tamaki proclaimed. "After all, these ladies have not seen our work yet, so we have no need to do anything special. Let's just impress them with our inherent charm!"

"Good. Then go ahead," Kyouya shrugged.

"Great! Announcement!" Tamaki bounced up and down a couple of times before rushing to the limo and clambering up onto the roof. Once he was sure he had everyone's undivided attention; which wasn't hard, considering he was the only person _standing on a car_, Kyouya thought; he cleared his throat and started to speak. "Ladies of Ouran High School, you are all formally invited to the third Music Room for two hours after school today in order to experience the very special, one-day-only revival of the Renowned Ouran High School Host Club. I hope to see you all there!' he bowed, winked, blew the ladies at the gate a kiss, and jumped off of the car.

"This'll be fun, _ne, _Takashi?" Hani grinned at Mori, who grunted what was probably an affirmative, although it was hard to tell. "But, we have to get cake! Let's go, Takashi!" he grabbed Mori's hand and pulled him down the street as Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other, said, "Commoner's coffee" in unison, and went in the other direction.

"Hurry back, my fellow subjects!" Tamaki waved after them. "Kyouya- to the Music Room!"

000

"Feels good to be back."

Tamaki was lounging on his customary couch, looking every bit the lord returned to his castle after a successful campaign in the field. He smiled in a satisfied way as Kyouya turned from the large windows to look at him.

"You're happy about this."

"Of course. You're not?" Tamaki looked thoughtful.

"I am," Kyouya assured him. "Don't worry about me, Tamaki."

"I _do, _though! You're hard to read…even for me," Tamaki informed him as he moved to sit beside the blonde on the couch. "You know you can tell me anything." He put his hand over Kyouya's.

"Well, not _anything_," Kyouya corrected Tamaki. "I'm not quite that open yet, you realize."

"No. I guess not," Tamaki had a wistful smile on his handsome features. "But cheer up, _Kaasan. _We're finally back together! Or…" he blinked as a thought struck him, "Are you afraid to tell them? About us?" he asked.

"Tamaki, there is no 'us.'" Kyouya sounded bitter.

"Not yet," Tamaki reminded him. "But don't count me out yet, Kyouya. If Haruhi…if I see her today, and I don't feel anything for her any more, I'll know. I'll know that we were never meant to be, and I'll know that you and I _were_, and all these years I just couldn't see what was right in front of my face," he sighed.

"_Baka. _You _never _see what's right in front of your face," Kyouya grunted.

"Either way, though…I'll never abandon you. You know that." He put his arm around Kyouya and pulled the other man to lean on his shoulder. "We're still married, after all."

"Idiot," Kyouya said again as Tamaki resurrected the old joke.

"But you love me?" Tamaki looked expectant.

"Sometimes I wonder why…"

"Kyou-_ya!" _

"I'm joking, _Tousan," _Kyouya closed his eyes. "You have to learn when we're joking and when we're being serious; this is what got you in trouble the last time, remember? Thinking I was being serious when I told you what a pain you were to me and the Club?"

"I _was _an idiot," Tamaki admitted. "But the way Éclair said it…she made me feel so guilty, and…"

"Don't." Kyouya shook his head. "I don't want you to talk about her."

"I don't want to talk about her, either," Tamaki assured him.

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments before Kyouya asked, "What time is it?"

"Ten to one," Tamaki replied.

"Haruhi will be here soon."

"Yeah."

"Go greet her," Kyouya opened his eyes and turned to look at Tamaki. "You should be the one."

"Are you sure? I'd hate to leave your side…" Tamaki's smile turned teasing.

"I'll live," Kyouya replied dryly.

"Hope so. I know how hard it is," Tamaki grinned. "Can I get a good luck kiss?"

Kyouya rolled his eyes at his friend's childish antics, but he obliged anyway, wondering how the whole thing would play out.

**So, I figure I owe you all an update, since I will be going to my grandmother's house for a week (aka the Land of no Internet) so I won't be able to post for a while. **

**Once again, thank you for all of your reviews and kind comments. This story is turning out to be more successful than I could have imagined, and I'd love to break a review record (I'm sitting at 93 right now as the most ever received, and to get 100 would be incredible!), so keep those reviews coming:)**

**The song "Nine in the Afternoon" is by Panic! at the Disco. I decided that I needed a light-hearted song for a light-hearted chapter, and then I realized that…I don't have many happy songs on my iPod. Hmm. Wonder what that says about me? **

**Anyway, drop a review on your way out! **


	8. Oreta Tsubasa De

Chapter One

**Chapter Eight**

**Oreta Tsubasa De**

Haruhi Fujioka stood outside the door of the Third Music Room, her hand outstretched. She was experiencing a very vivid sense of déjà vu; especially since the last time she had opened the door not knowing what to expect she had been convinced (threatened?) to join the Host Club.

But the odd message she had received; obviously with the intent of disguising whoever was sending it, the voice was so warped; was another mystery she had to solve, and the fact that she had no classes that afternoon gave her ample time to investigate, because she truly had no idea what was behind that familiar door.

Pushing her now shoulder-length hair behind her ears (her father had pleaded with her for years to grow it out to the way it was when she was in junior high, but she found the long hair annoying, so this was the best compromise she would give him), she reached for the handle and pushed open the door, blinking as rose petals swirled around her. So. Nobody had bothered to disengage the "Automatic-Flower-Petal-Blowing Things" (Tamaki's name for them…it had been his idea as well, and Kyouya had simply told them that if they broke, he wasn't going to pay for repairs) after all.

When the gust of wind passed and she opened her eyes, she honestly felt like she had stepped back six years. The smiling blonde man in front of her looked almost the same as the day they had first met.

"Ah, our first customer. Welcome, Princess," he held out his hand with a dazzling smile.

Resisting the urge to still refer to him as 'Senpai,' she instead said, "T-Tamaki?"

"Indeed." He took her hand. "You are as radiant as ever, my beautiful daughter," he told her with a wink.

"Wh…how are you…_here?" _she blinked again.

"Why, I'm resurrecting the Host Club! But only for today," he cautioned. "Are you not happy to see me?" a hint of worry crept into his violet eyes.

"No; not at all! It's just…a little surprising," she admitted with a bit of a laugh. "But…" she stopped as Tamaki hugged her.

"T-Tama-ki…can't breathe…" she gasped out.

"_Tousan, _don't smother our daughter."

The voice still had the ability to give Haruhi a strong sense of foreboding, even though she had known the man long enough to no longer be afraid of him. But he would always intimidate her in one way or another, she reasoned…no matter _how _nice he truly was at heart.

"Sorry, _Kaasan. _But she's so cute!" Tamaki protested.

"How are you, Haruhi?" Kyouya turned to her, all but ignoring the last statement from Tamaki, which caused him to slink towards the infamous Corner of Woe…at least until Kyouya glared at him and he straightened up again. "I would ask you to join us this afternoon, but at the moment, it's rather evident that you're a woman," Kyouya said with a smile; and oh, how Haruhi remembered that smile. "A very pretty woman, but a woman nonetheless."

And flattery from Kyouya was always a double-edged sword, so Haruhi decided that playing along was the best way to go. "Sorry, Kyouya," she smiled back. "But I don't see any reason for me to pretend to be a Host anymore…unless I have some debt that I don't know about?" she asked, still smiling away.

"No; you're clear," he assured her. "I told you you were, and I don't go back on my word. Tamaki, when are the others coming back?"

"Oh! Um…soon, I hope. After all, we still have a club to plan!" Tamaki waved his arms.

"The others?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes," Kyouya flipped open his ever-present notebook and jotted something down. "Hani and Mori are off to buy the food, and the twins are getting the drinks," he informed her.

"The twins?" her eyes narrowed. "Hikaru and Kaoru are…"

"It's a long story," Kyouya waved a dismissive hand. "But…"

"Ack! Stupid door! Why is…" Kaoru blinked through the rose petals. "H-Haruhi?"

"Kaoru?" Haruhi looked surprised. "Kaoru, you came back!"

"Yeah. Couldn't run forever, even from…" he looked at the floor, causing Tamaki and Kyouya to exchange a questioning glance. It seemed Kaoru hadn't told _them _the whole story, either.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi stepped toward the redhead, looking concerned.

"Fine," Kaoru hugged her, a smile on his face. "Really, Haruhi, I…"

"Haru-chan!"

Haruhi flinched as Hani launched himself at her, but Mori grabbed him in midair and pulled him back. "Careful, Mitsukuni," he cautioned.

"Sorry, Takashi," Hani blushed. Mori let go and Hani settled for giving Haruhi a hug instead, while Mori ruffled her hair like he had always done. She smiled in response.

"It's great to see all you guys again," she said sincerely. "But where's…" her voice caught in her throat as she beheld the (now) dark-haired man who was hanging back in the doorway. "Hikaru." Her normally warm brown eyes were narrowed and cold.

"Hey, Haruhi," Hikaru looked nervous, but he leant against the doorframe with apparent disinterest. "What's up?"

"How dare you?"

Hikaru stepped back as Haruhi's slap caught him full in the face, and he held a hand up to his stinging cheek; a look of disbelief in his golden eyes. Haruhi was bent forward, her hand still outstretched, and the fire in her normally mild eyes was startling.

"Haru…"

"How _dare _you, Hikaru? How _dare _you waltz back in here like nothing's changed? Like everything in your life is exactly the same as it was the _last _time we all met in here? How can you live with yourself?" Haruhi's voice was calm, but Hikaru looked visibly cowed.

"Har…" he tried again, but she obviously was not finished with her tirade.

"Maybe Kaoru is willing to forgive you so easily, but I'm certainly not. You have no idea what you put him through, do you? You _abandoned _him! Abandoned him for alcohol and drugs and prostitutes! And he came to _me. _To _me, _because he had nobody else. Because there _was _nobody else!" she stared Hikaru down.

"Haruhi, don't…"' Kaoru broke in, but she ignored him.

"Do you even _think _you know what he went through? He was depressed! _Severely _depressed! He told me that he couldn't talk you to; that you practically ignored him when he tried! You were _killing _him, and he wanted you to see it, but you never did!" her chest was heaving, although her voice had never even risen enough to be called a proper yell.

Kaoru had gotten paler throughout the whole confession, and when Haruhi hinted that he had considered suicide, he closed his eyes in an attempt to make the whole situation go away. _Nobody _was supposed to know about that; it made him look weak. Weaker than he already was, that is, because compared to Hikaru, he had always been weak. He hugged his arms around himself in an obvious effort to remain as small as possible, and Kyouya noticed. Not caring what the others would think, he gently grasped Kaoru's shoulders, and the twin let out a deep breath, sinking into Kyouya's arms. Hani and Mori glanced at each other, and Hani added another item to his list of 'things to ask about later.'

"K-Kaoru?" Hikaru looked shaken. "Y-you wanted to…you…"

"I don't want to talk about it," Kaoru shook his head in denial, his fingers tightening on Kyouya's sleeve. "Haruhi…"

"He had to know," Haruhi sighed. "He had to see what he was doing, because you'd never tell him on your own."

"Kaoru…" Hikaru started to move forward, but a sharp glance from Haruhi stopped him.

"Kaoru, has he been like this since you reunited? All nice and caring? Has he?" Haruhi asked urgently.

"Well, I…"

"Did he try to hurt you?" she pressed, the lawyer in her coming out in full force.

"I…" Kaoru closed his eyes and refused to answer, so Hikaru did.

"I almost raped him, okay?!"

Everyone looked at Hikaru in shock; except Kaoru, who buried his face in Kyouya's shirt and squeezed his eyes shut.

"You what?"

The tone of Kyouya's voice made everyone shiver, and Hikaru took a wary pace back.

"I…I…"

"Kaoru, I told you to _call me _if anything happened. Why didn't you?" Kyouya's voice softened as he addressed the twin, and Kaoru mumbled something unintelligible. "Kaoru?"

"I handcuffed him to the bed!" Hikaru blurted, causing everyone to stare at him again. "But I'm sorry! I really…" he paled as Haruhi strode towards him.

"Haruhi, leave him alone." Kaoru sounded tired. "We've been through it enough."

"But Kaoru, he…"

"I know. And I know that he's changed, but I believe that _my _Hikaru is still in there somewhere. And he's proven that to me already, so leave it alone," he sighed, leaning into Kyouya. "Nothing happened, so just let it go, okay?"

"Okay," Haruhi's expression softened and she smiled at Kaoru, knowing not to push it any farther with the younger twin already so emotionally fraught. Hikaru, however…she spun to face him with a fierce scowl. "But if you _ever _even _think _of hurting him again…"

"He won't." Kyouya smoothly put in. "Because he'd incur the wrath of the Ootori family, and I doubt that he would want that. After all, _I could make his life miserable." _All this was, of course, said with a completely disarming smile.

"Why do you care so much, Kyou-chan?" Hani piped up, hoping to get an answer to at least _one _of his questions.

"Because." Kyouya stated simply, and Kaoru tilted his face upwards to look at him. "Am I allowed to say, Kaoru?"

Kaoru saved him from answering by replying, "We slept together," and then promptly squeezing his eyes shut. "That's why."

There was complete silence in the room for several seconds after; Kaoru could hear the proverbial crickets, and they were practically performing a symphony; before Haruhi cut off the lovely music with an incredulous exclamation of, "You _what?" _

"Yes, Haruhi," Kyouya nodded.

"I don't believe it!" she vehemently shook her head. "I mean, _why? _You could have slept with _me _and you didn't because there wasn't any merit in it for you. So why would…"

"There was enough in it for me to go through with it," Kyouya told her.

"I _still _don't believe it."

"How can we prove it, then?" Kaoru asked, finally daring to open his eyes.

"I…I really don't…"

Kaoru shrugged and hooked an arm around Kyouya's neck, drawing him close so that they could kiss each other.

Haruhi's eyes were about ready to pop out of her head, and even Hani and Mori looked surprised.

Breaking away, Kyouya gave her a smile over Kaoru's head and said, "Regardless, at the present time, I would consider anyone who is posing a threat to Kaoru as also being a threat to myself. As such; because I do not like being threatened; this would become a problem.

"But…" he paused and glanced at Hikaru. "I trust Hikaru would have considered this." He once again had his famous threatening-yet-not diplomatic smile on.

"R-right…" Hikaru gulped and moved back another pace.

"Kyou, don't threaten him," Kaoru chuckled.

"Sorry." But Kyouya hardly sounded sorry.

"So…Kao-chan and Kyou-chan are gay!" Hani chimed in. "What about the rest of you guys?" he asked with a seemingly innocent smile. "The Host Club is a family, right? And families don't have secrets! Right? Right, Takashi?"

"_Aa," _Mori replied.

"Right!" Hani nodded enthusiastically, ignoring the fact that, save for Mori, nobody had actually _agreed _with him. "So? So?"

"Bi," Hikaru looked afraid, but he answered. Mori wasn't speaking; which wasn't unusual; and Haruhi was glancing up at the ceiling as if wondering _why _she had bothered to come back today.

"Tama-chan?"

Hani also didn't answer, and instead threw the question at Tamaki, who blinked.

"Oh! I…I don't know," he admitted, blushing a little. "I mean, I've been spending so much time looking after my mother that I never really worried about my love life," he shrugged. "I mean, I don't _think _I'm gay, but I'm not really _straight, _and I told…" he trailed off as Kyouya shot him a glare.

"Told who what?" Haruhi asked.

"N-nothing," Tamaki shrugged. "Besides, why are we talking about this when we've got a club to plan?" He laughed nervously before spinning on his heel and walking off, muttering something about making coffee.

Hani, Mori and Haruhi exchanged another glance, and Haruhi knew that, somehow, she'd get to the bottom of it all.

**Whee, update! At least now that I'm back from the land of no internet, I can hopefully update more than once every week-and-a-half! **

**Once again, thank you for all of the continued reviews, and keep them coming! **

**Oh, and occasionally I'll read comments for various fics stating that Kaoru would never be depressed/consider suicide if Hikaru were to reject him or ignore him, but I'm forced to disagree. I believe that Kaoru is an emotionally strong person, but I also pride myself on keeping my emotions in check and remaining outwardly strong. However, for no real discernable reason, last winter I became severely depressed and **_**did **_**consider suicide; not to the point where I would attempt it, but I honestly felt like **_**nothing **_**could make me happy. Depression is an odd state that those who haven't experienced couldn't hope to relate to, and I feel that if Hikaru **_**were **_**to break away from Kaoru, the emotional backlash might be enough to get him to thinking along those lines. So this is my response. That being said, I don't believe Kaoru would actually **_**commit **_**suicide, but I think he may have considered it. **

**The song 'Oreta Tsubasa De' (With Broken Wings) is from Digimon Frontier (it's Kouichi's image song), and it's sung by Kenichi Suzumura. And I'll give cookies to anyone who can tell me **_**why **_**this relates to Ouran:) Good luck! **


	9. The Scientist

Chapter One

**Chapter Nine**

**The Scientist**

"You know how close you came to blowing everything?"

The Club had been a resounding success, and now Tamaki was sitting at the piano; hands clasped and head bowed as he stared at the keys.

Kyouya, who had made the somewhat insensitive comment, was seated at a table, his laptop open in front of him. He had one elbow propped on the tabletop and was resting his chin in his hand while staring out the window.

"What's the big deal?"

Hikaru was sulking; presumably because of the reception he had gotten from Haruhi; which, as everyone _except _he himself seemed to realize, was only what could have been expected. He was sprawled on a couch with Kaoru laying on top of him, and was combing his fingers through his twin's hair.

"I mean, you admitted you were gay, so…"

"It just…isn't the time. Is it, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked mildly, although there was an underlying hint of danger in his tone. He knew what had happened, and even though nothing had been admitted, Haruhi wouldn't stop until she figured out what was going on. And no doubt she'd drag Mori and Hani into it with her, because Hani at least seemed as interested as she was. And anything Hani was interested in, Mori was interested in, too.

"No, Mommy," Tamaki replied meekly.

"Besides," Kyouya continued his train of thought out loud. "The others obviously want to know everything that's happened between the four of us since we met up again. We can't make it _too _easy for them, can we?" he smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.

Glancing up, he noticed the obvious sense of gloom emanating from the figure hunched over on the piano bench. Sighing and standing, he moved to the piano and settled his hands lightly on Tamaki's shoulders. "I'm not mad at you, _baka._"

"Really?" Tamaki visibly perked up.

"Really," Kyouya assured him, leaning forward so that his head was resting on Tamaki's.

"You're mussing my prefect hair, Kyou," Tamaki muttered. Kyouya was silent, so Tamaki let it be as he leant back against the shorter man's chest. "But really, they're probably going to figure it out. So what's the problem? It's not like any of them are going to blurt out our secret to the world."

"It's not that."

"Then…what?"

"I don't know if _I'm _ready to admit it to anyone yet," Kyouya said truthfully. "After all, even if we're all as careful as we can be, if so much as a _hint _of this gets out to my father…or to your grandmother, for that matter…our chances of inheriting _any _part of our family's businesses are all but gone."

It was Tamaki's turn to lapse into silence as he processed this, but he reached up to grip one of Kyouya's hands in his own as he thought.

"Hey, Kaoru?"

"Hnwha?" was the eloquent reply.

"Wake up. And answer me this: was Haruhi serious? Were you really…suicidal?" Hikaru asked hesitantly, unsure how he should broach the topic. It was true that during his senior year of high school he hadn't seemed to pay much attention to his brother, but he had merely thought of it as a natural process: maybe they were finally growing apart. The fact that he might have been _consciously _doing it had never crossed his mind, but now that he thought about it, it was probably true.

"No."

The prompt reply made Hikaru sigh in relief, but his expression turned worried again when Kaoru continued.

"That is, not _really_. The thought crossed my mind, but I never tried…" he stopped as Hikaru pulled him close and stared deep into his eyes. "I…I needed you so much, Hikaru. And I still…I _still_ need you so much." His voice was a whisper.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru continued to hold his brother's gaze. "Kaoru, I need you, too. Never forget that."

"I won't," Kaoru smiled. "Do you still love Haruhi?" he abruptly asked.

Hikaru finally broke their staring contest and looked away, letting out a heavy sigh. "I don't know. But I _do _know that she hates me."

"I don't think…"

"She _does, _Kao!" Hikaru's grip on his brother tightened. "Because I'm despicable. I'm scum."

"Not to me," Kaoru assured him.

"You think Mom'll be happy?"

"That we made up?"

"Yeah."

"Probably."

"Think she'll still let us sleep in the same bed?" Hikaru asked with a grin.

"She'd better," Kaoru returned the grin and moved his hands under him, pushing himself up so that he was level with Hikaru. "Because I sleep so much better when you're with me."

"Same," Hikaru agreed, leaning forward so that the two were touching foreheads. "You think it's unnatural, Kao? That; even after everything, all the years we've been apart; that we're still so close?" he looked unsure of the answer himself, but Kaoru shook his head.

"_We're _unnatural, Hikaru. And blame _Tono; _he's the one that got us started," Kaoru pointed out.

"But you two were _always _together! Even before I convinced you to join the Host Club!" Tamaki protested.

"Not true," Hikaru shook his head. "That is, we _were _always together, but we were never _together_. We were very physically closed," he explained. "We never really touched each other; did we, Kao?"

"When you suggested 'brotherly love,' we were traumatized!" Kaoru laughed. "And look what we've turned into!"

"Lovers in every way but one," Hikaru winked.

"Hikaru!"

"Truth, Kao." Hikaru pulled his twin up so that their faces were only centimetres apart. "And I _know _you'd like to be…"

"Stop it," Kaoru turned a furious shade of red.

"Mother, did I _really _corrupt our sons?" Tamaki looked fearful.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Kyou-_ya!" _

"You're whining again," Kyouya sighed, his breath ruffling Tamaki's hair.

"Here. Sit. You're going to wreck your back." Tamaki moved as far forward as he could on the bench and pulled Kyouya down so that his legs were around Tamaki's body. "Now. As long as you don't get turned on, we'll be fine," he grinned and leant back into Kyouya's chest, moving Kyouya's arms so that they were wrapped around his torso. "Good?"

"Fine." Kyouya settled for resting his head on Tamaki's shoulder. "What are you doing tonight?"

Tamaki paused as he tried to figure out what Kyouya meant, but the only thing he could have been referring to was whether or not Tamaki was willing to go back to the Suou estate yet. "Dunno," he replied truthfully. "I can't go home; my grandmother's bound to be _livid, _and there's no guarantee that they've even kept the second mansion _open _for me," he shrugged. "Can I go home with you?"

He knew that he was always welcome at the Ootori house; Kyouya's father may have been mostly interested in their relationship from a business perspective, but he would never turn Tamaki out. Plus, if Fuyumi was around, it would be even more fun. He knew for a fact that Kyouya's sister loved him.

"So you can have Fuyumi fawn over you? Not likely," Kyouya snorted. "And my father _won't _let us sleep in the same bed, you know," he noted wryly.

"So? I know where your room is. I'll sneak in!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Can't. Father's already suspicious; _especially _since I broke off the engagement," Kyouya shook his head.

"Oh, well. It's one night. I'm sure we'll make it." Tamaki put his hands on top of Kyouya's. "You want me to play something?"

"Chopin."

"You and your dark music," Tamaki sighed. "Nocturne in F# Major alright with you, O Shadow King?" he inclined his head in a mock-bow.

"Don't be facetious."

"You expect me to know what that means?" Tamaki rolled his eyes.

"You're being a donkey, milord," Kaoru supplied.

"A don…_oh!" _amethyst eyes widened. "Kyouya! At least insult me in ways I can understand!" he pouted.

"No fun in that, is there?" Kyouya whispered in his ear. "Now, play."

"I liked it better when you called me an idiot," Tamaki grunted, but he obeyed and began the piece, and Kyouya found out what a trial it was to be pressed close to him, because once the music started he slipped into a kind of trance.

But hearing the blonde play again was worth it. Kyouya had never been a fan of most types of music; unlike many teenagers, he didn't carry his portable music player with him everywhere he went, and it was mostly used to carry recordings of meetings and business proceedings anyway. However, when Tamaki played; ever since the first time he had heard him; it never failed to bring a tear to his eye.

He kept his arms loose around Tamaki's chest and stayed as still as possible, trying not to disturb him in any way, and a quick glance over at the twins showed that they were refraining from moving as well; seemingly as spellbound by the intricate music as Kyouya was.

As the final notes echoed in the air, Tamaki let out a sigh and rested his hands on the keys. The four of them remained silent, at least until the seemingly unusually loud sound of the door opening brought them back to reality.

"Oh! I'm sorry…" Haruhi closed the door behind her and trailed off as she took in the room. The fact that Hikaru and Kaoru were sprawled over each other like two halves of the same whole was hardly surprising, even after everything their relationship had been through, but as for Kyouya and Tamaki…

"Haruhi. What brings you back?"

Kyouya was remarkably composed for a man caught in his position, Haruhi noted, although it was only to be expected from him. Haruhi didn't think the man knew the _meaning _of the word 'flustered.' "_S-Sumimasen," _she bowed. "But I left my transit pass…" she crossed to a table and picked it up. "I'll just be going…"

"Haruhi."

She flinched, but turned with a smile. "Yes, Kyouya?"

"This never gets out to _any_one. Do you understand?" his voice was ice.

"Of course," she nodded; after all, the _last _thing she wanted was to incur the wrath of the Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord. "So, you and Tamaki are…"

"No."

"Then…"

But she knew it was a mistake to press as Kyouya turned around and glared at her.

"Kyou, be nice to your daughter," Tamaki laced his fingers with Kyouya's. "She deserves the truth."

Kyouya grunted in response, and Tamaki knew that was as much permission as the dark-haired man was ever going to give him.

"Well, Haruhi…your parents are in the process of re-evaluating their relationship," Tamaki explained.

"So you're…working it out?" she blinked.

"At the moment." Kyouya's comment ended the conversation, and Haruhi wasn't foolish enough to try and resurrect it.

"Alright. I'll see you all later, then." She turned to leave, but she had barely set her hand on the door handle when Hikaru called her.

"Haruhi!"

"Yes, Hikaru?" she turned to the couch, her expression mild.

"I…I…" he noticeably swallowed. "That is…"

"He wants to know if you'll ever forgive him," Kaoru put in.

"Maybe," she replied after a moment's thought. "But he'll have to prove he deserves it," she added, smiling briefly at him before she left.

"See? She doesn't hate you."

"Yeah. Maybe…" Hikaru sighed.

"You'll find a way to make it up to her, Hika. If it's meant to be, it'll happen," Kaoru reached to stroke Hikaru's dark hair.

"I don't want to hurt you, though…and if we're together…"

"It isn't about that," Kaoru shook his head. "I can accept the fact that maybe the two of us will never be together, but there's nothing stopping you and Haruhi. So, no matter what, I'm on your side."

"Yeah. I know. And you'll never know how much it means to me." Hikaru caught Kaoru's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I have a pretty good idea, though," Kaoru returned the smile. "But this is all kind of beside the point. Tomorrow's Saturday, so what are our plans?" he asked.

"When I think of something suitable, I shall let you know," Kyouya returned. "But I suppose we've lingered here long enough." He got off of the bench and stretched his back. "Coming, Tamaki?"

Tamaki nodded and spring up to follow him. "See you guys tomorrow," he waved to the twins, who were making no move to get off of the couch.

"_Mata ashita, Tono," _the twins chorused in unison as the other two left.

"It's weird, _ne,_ Kaoru?"

"Being back?"

"Yeah. Doesn't it kind of feel like we've never left?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe we haven't. After all, I think that the Club was really the one place where we truly got to be ourselves. At least, _after _the Club," Kaoru clarified with a shrug. "I think it gave us what we needed to find ourselves, which was why we all took it so hard when it ended."

"Too deep for me, Kao," Hikaru shook his head. "Thinking too much gives me a headache."

"Thinking at _all _gives you a headache," Kaoru ruffled his twin's hair before disentangling himself and finally standing up. "Come on," he held out a hand and Hikaru allowed him to help him off of the couch.

They walked out of the door together; leaving the Third Music Room behind.

**Oh my gosh, the reviews I've gotten for this! It's amazing! **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you!!**

**That being said, yay for those who won cookies, and for the others, here's the thing: Kenichi Suzumura, who voices Kouichi in Digimon Frontier, is also the voice of our very own Hikaru Hitachiin (and coincidentally, Kouichi **_**also **_**has a twin). So there's the answer! **

**And as for this chapter: Nocturne in F# Major is a HARD SONG. No kidding. I had to memorize it for my grade ten piano exam. It's a very pretty song, but hard to play:)**

"**The Scientist" is by Coldplay. **


	10. Ashes

Chapter One

**Chapter Ten**

**Ashes**

The door creaked open at 2:06 AM, and Kyouya opened one eye, watching the figure slip in and close the door behind them; the sliver of hallway light disappearing and plunging the room back into near-darkness.

There was silence as the intruder's eyes adjusted to the lack of light, but a slight scuffling told him that the newcomer was groping his way toward the bed.

"You're late."

Tamaki froze with one hand on the bed, and a minute later he let out a sigh. "You sacred me, Kyou. I didn't think you'd still be awake," he said in an undertone. "And what do you mean, I'm late? You told me not to come; how did you know that…"

"I tried to reason how long it would take you to break down and come here regardless, and my guess was 2:00. It is now…" he squinted at the clock again. "2:08. Therefore, you're late."

"I wanted to come earlier, but some of your servants were loitering outside of my door," Tamaki replied, somewhat miffed that Kyouya could still predict his every move. It had always seemed to be a challenge for the other man; knowing what Tamaki would do before the blonde even seemed to know for himself; but Tamaki had a feeling that what he had come to talk about might change all of that. "So? Am I welcome?"

"Always." Kyouya shifted over in the bed and allowed Tamaki to climb in, which he did.

"Can…we talk?"

"About…"

"Us."

Kyouya blinked and stared out the window, his eyes making out the fuzzy outline of the ¾ moon. "Yes," he slowly replied, for once having no idea what Tamaki was up to.

And Tamaki knew it. Kyouya _never _hesitated; even for a second; so this meant that Kyouya had attempted to figure out what Tamaki had come to talk about and failed.

"Good. _Kaasan, _remember that I told you once I saw Haruhi again I'd know how I felt about her?" he asked.

"My memory is perfectly fine, thank you."

And this was also expected, Tamaki thought absently. He had gotten the better of Kyouya, so the dark-haired man was responding by being even more snappish than usual.

So, undaunted by Kyouya's sarcasm, he pushed on. "Well, I saw her today, and…"

"Yes?"

"I…" Tamaki sighed. "I love her, Kyouya; you know I do. But I had to figure out if it was platonic or..."

"You know what platonic means?" Kyouya snorted.

Once again, Tamaki chose to ignore the obvious barb as he continued, "…or something more. And I think I know." He paused again for effect, but it was obvious that Kyouya's already thin patience boundary was growing thinner by the second, and a low growl from his throat made Tamaki hastily resume his train of thought. "At this point, I don't think it would be _possible _for me to love her as anything _other _than a part of my family," he admitted.

"Meaning…"

"Meaning…I want to give us a chance, Kyou. After all," he added, and Kyouya could tell he was smiling, "We've been married for almost eight years anyway."

Kyouya allowed himself a brief smile at the flippant comment. "True enough. So…_you're _breaking the news to the rest of the Host Club, then?"

"If…if I have to." Tamaki lightly touched Kyouya's shoulder. "But…"

"Yes? Regrets already?"

"My grandmother."

"Ah, yes," Kyouya nodded.

"Do you think…do you…"

"She'll never accept it," Kyouya stated bluntly. "However…my father _may_. After all, he's been trying to get a viable alliance with the Suou family for years. The obvious way to do so would be to instigate a marriage, of course, but since my sister is already married and you _are _the only possible Suou heir, that wasn't a possibility either. You know he asked me to befriend you in order to deepen our alliance?" he questioned, slightly curious as to how Tamaki would take this. It was something that he had thought it best to never mention, but now it seemed the time for secrets was long past.

"So, when did you stop acting on your father's wishes and start acting on your own?" Tamaki's tone was completely neutral, so Kyouya rolled over in order to see him. He had propped himself up on one elbow and was staring down at his friend, violet eyes blinking slowly in the moonlight.

"You can guess, no doubt."

"The day you sexually harassed me?" Tamaki was smiling, his eyes half-lidded.

"I wouldn't call it that," Kyouya snorted.

"It was an _awkward _position…"

"Shut up and go to sleep." Kyouya was inwardly pleased that Tamaki took his admission well, but now he was back to being obnoxious. He rolled back over and closed his eyes.

"Love you, too."

Kyouya contemplated this for a moment before shrugging it off. Tamaki professed love for everyone; it was too early to hope that he meant it in a serious way. Instead, he gave his friend a warning: "You know you can't be found here in the morning."

"No worries, Mom! Besides, you never wake up before eleven, and I'm _always _up by at _least _six thirty," Tamaki winked. "I'll be long gone before the maids even dare to set foot in here."

"Don't wake me up when you leave."

"I won't."

Kyouya could tell that Tamaki was rolling his eyes. A slight rustling told him that the blonde was getting settled beside him, but he still stiffened as Tamaki wrapped him in a tight embrace from behind. Kyouya stayed as still as possible until Tamaki's breathing evened out, and at that point he knew that Tamaki wasn't planning on letting go of him anytime soon.

And so, trying not to take too much pleasure in the fact that they were lying like lovers, he closed his eyes and soon drifted into a dreamless sleep.

000

"My; my; my, Kyouya-san…"

Kyouya was too tired to form a coherent thought, but he knew one thing without even thinking about it: it was _far _too early to be dealing with this.

"Go away," he growled, burying his face in the pillow and trying to ignore the fact that, in place of the calming moonlight, now the bloody _sun _was shining in his eyes.

"But, Kyouya-san…shouldn't you at least lock your door if you're going to have guests in your bed?"

"Fuyumi-neesan, you _know _I'm not fully awake before eleven, so _why _are you in my room at…"

"9:43," Tamaki supplied. Kyouya took a second to register the fact that it was long past 6:30 and Tamaki was still wrapped around him, but he shrugged it off in favour of confronting his sister.

"9:43," he repeated.

"My; my; my, Kyouya-san…you have a _man _in your bed?" she moved toward the bed as if trying to catch a glimpse of the type of man her little brother would sleep with. "Who is he? Where did you find him?"

"Fuyumi. Leave." Kyouya knew he was being impolite, but he couldn't be bothered to care. He was _not _dealing with this.

"Don't be rude." Tamaki sat up and smiled brilliantly at Fuyumi; the effect was not lost at all despite the fact that his hair was somewhat ruffled from sleeping. "Fancy meeting you here, Fuyumi-san. I must say, you're looking more radiant than ever." He executed a half-bow from his sitting position.

"My; my; my…Tamaki-sama?"

"Indeed, my dear," Tamaki nodded sagely. "But I believe that your _darling," _he punctuated this with a swift flick of Kyouya's hair, "brother still needs his beauty sleep, so perhaps this conversation could be continued later?"

"Of course! Forgive me," she giggled. "I suppose I can't find anything wrong with Kyouya going to bed with _you," _she winked at Tamaki, who enthusiastically returned it.

"Tamaki, don't give her the wrong idea. _We didn't sleep together_," Kyouya grunted, still refusing to open his eyes.

"Of course," she smiled. "I'll see you two downstairs."

As she left, Tamaki flopped back on the bed, trailing his fingers through Kyouya's hair.

"Why didn't you leave?"

"Hmm?" Tamaki's hand slowed.

"Don't stop," Kyouya opened one eye to glare at him, although he should have remembered that what froze everyone else in their tracks had no effect on the blonde. But Tamaki obeyed regardless, his elegant fingers combing their way through Kyouya's dark locks. "But this morning; you said you'd be out by 6:30."

"I woke up," Tamaki admitted slowly. "But I was comfortable. And I guess I must have just fallen asleep again. Jetlag, you know," he added. "You want to go back to sleep?"

"I'm awake now."

The purple aura of evil that always surrounded a tired Kyouya was dissolving, but he still looked horribly grumpy.

"Good. We have an hour to kill," Tamaki pointed out.

"You realize that, coming from anyone else, the implications behind that would be…"

"Of course, but I wasn't…I don't…" Tamaki looked nervous as he hastily shook his head. His hand trailed down to rest on Kyouya's chest, and he could feel the slight rise-and-fall of the other man's chest as he breathed. "I mean, what you and Kaoru…"

"I know. Don't worry; I'm not going to make a habit of bedding young and attractive men," Kyouya smiled up at Tamaki, his normally stormy eyes for once completely unguarded and calm.

"Good. Because I'd get jealous."

"You're not jealous of Kaoru, are you?" Kyouya asked, raising one eyebrow slightly.

"No. I know why you did it, and I can't blame you," Tamaki shrugged.

"Hmm…" Kyouya sighed. "Well, I suppose we have to get ready. We don't want to keep my sister waiting." He attempted to sit up, but Tamaki's pressure on his chest increased and he swung his leg over so that he was straddling his friend. Leaning close, Kyouya noticed that his breathing quickened slightly and an obvious look of worry flashed across his countenance.

Kyouya, for his part, took advantage of Tamaki's hesitation and pushed himself up on one elbow, capturing the blonde's lips with his own.

Despite the fact that both of them knew it was coming, the kiss was unexpected. The others they had shared had either been completely impulsive or without a sense of total seriousness on one of their parts, and they had always felt urgent and unfamiliar, as if they were crossing a line that had no right to be crossed. But somewhere in the last few hours, something imperceptible had changed without them realizing, and neither bothered trying to take the time to cipher out what it was. All they could focus on was the kiss. And the kiss…

It was slow and languid, completely natural and comfortable, and with none of the haste that would proceed it turning into something more serious. They both accepted that this was as far as it needed to go at the time; and, in truth, it was more than enough. Kyouya pulled away reluctantly and reached to place a hand in the small of Tamaki's back. His other hand fit between the blonde's shoulder blades, and Tamaki took the opportunity to lower himself gently onto Kyouya, keeping himself propped up on his elbows.

Neither of them spoke; after all, there was really nothing more to say between them; and Tamaki settled for tucking his head under Kyouya's chin and closing his eyes. Kyouya was about to tell him that it was time to get up, but…he decided against it with an inward shrug. They still had time, after all.

And it was _still _far too early.

000

"Here. Put your foot…ouch, Hikaru, that was my _head!" _

"Sorry. It's dark."

"Look. Here. Alright, now push up and grab the…Hikaru!"

"I got it; I got it."

There was an audible 'click' and the window swung open. Hikaru leant down to grab his brother's hand and bodily pulled him through; both of them ending up sprawled on the large bed.

"Well, we can still do it, Kaoru. We can _still _sneak into our own bedroom."

Hikaru struck a triumphant pose, and then they both dissolved into laughter, but a rattling at the door stopped them.

"Who's in there?"

"Mom," the mouthed to each other. Hikaru sat back against the headboard with one knee bent in front of him, and Kaoru practically moulded against his brother, making it almost impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. Hikaru kept one hand on the light-switch, and he and Kaoru shared another grin in the moonlight.

"I'm warning you; I have security…"

As she pushed the door open a little farther, Hikaru flicked the light on, and she was greeted by a happy, "_Haha, konbanwa!" _

"Wh…" she blinked, taking in the unbelievable sight in front of her. Her sons. Her sons who had not spoken in _three years. _Her sons who, to the best of her knowledge, were silently feuding. Her sons…who were currently acting like the last few years had never happened.

"Hi-Hikaru? Kaoru?" she blinked again, obviously incredulous. "How…"

"You told me to call him," Kaoru smiled.

"Yes, but…"

"Come on, Mom! Look a _little _happy to see us together!" Hikaru snorted.

"I _am _happy! Of course I am…but all of this is so unexpected. A week ago could barely convince you to _talk _to your brother, Kaoru!" she looked at the younger twin, for once having no hesitation in addressing the correct one. Kaoru smiled at this, because when they were younger, they often tried to fool their mother as they had tried to fool everyone else. He knew that some people thought it was odd that their own _mother _didn't know them apart, but she was often away on business trips…and, with her business, that often meant spending inordinate amounts of time on other continents. Which was why having Hikaru and himself stationed elsewhere in the world helped ease the burden of her job a great deal.

Hikaru noticed, too, and asked flippantly, "No trouble telling us apart now, hey, Mom?"

"Not at the moment," she admitted. "But, knowing you two, by next week you'll have switched looks again, just to confuse me," she sighed.

"Unlikely."

"Why's that, Kao-chan?" Hikaru asked with an uncertain blink.

"Because I'd have to get five earrings for my left ear, and it really wouldn't suit me," he explained, reaching up to finger his (mercifully) unmarked ear. "Besides, it would hurt."

"Nah; 's not that bad," Hikaru shrugged. "But…you realize what you just did, Kaoru?" he asked after a slight silence.

"I admitted that we're different. I admitted that something that fits your personality would only clash with mine. I think it's time we _did _admit it, Hikaru: we _aren't _the same. We have a lot of similarities, but we're our own people," Kaoru said in a quiet voice.

"You're right, of course. But for so long we've…or, at least, _I've_…been afraid to admit it," Hikaru nodded. "But I have to agree with you on the whole pierced-ear thing. It'd look weird," he grinned, ruffling Kaoru's hair. "But," he looked back up, "I thought you had a show in Italy tomorrow, Mom."

"I do, but my flight doesn't leave for a couple of hours. I'll let the two of you sleep, though," she started to back out of the room, but stopped as she reached the doorway. "Oh, before I forget: I've been waiting to tell you boys this for a long time, but I swore I wouldn't until both of you were getting along and speaking again, and now that you are…I want you to know how proud I am of both of you. With you running the business overseas, it gives me a lot more time to spend with your father, as well as more time to actually work on designs instead of running all over the place showing them off. With the company expanding, it might not be very long at all before I decide to take less responsibility and pass off some of the management duties to somebody else…and both of you have done exceptional with what I've set you to do so far, so I see no problem in, one day, making the two of you co-owners of the Hitachiin fashion empire!" she concluded with a broad smile.

"Awesome!" Hikaru was beaming, and he pumped a fist in the air.

"Thanks, Mom!" Kaoru added, sharing a smile with his brother. He turned back to his mother, then, and asked, "How long will you be gone for?"

"Only a couple of days. Will the two of you still be here when I get back? I have a feeling we have a lot to catch up on," she added.

"Yeah," Hikaru nodded. "We'll probably stay about a week. Some of our old high-school friends and us are planning a mini-reunion."

"Oh, your friends from the Host Club?" their mother blinked. "I always wondered what became of them. That Tamaki Suou was probably the best thing that ever happened to you; I've never seen the two of you more extroverted than on the day you told me that you were part of that club," she smiled in approval. "Well, I hope you have fun."

"We will," Kaoru assured her. "Have a good trip, Mom."

Their mother stood in the door for a few more moments before sighing and adding, "Well? Aren't you even going to give your mother a good-bye hug?"

The twins got off of the bed and embraced their mother, who winked at them before walking out of the room and closing the door.

"We did it, Kaoru!" Hikaru grabbed his brother and danced around the room, turning the exclamation into a kind of war chant. "We did it; we did it; we did it…"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru finally pushed himself away from his brother, laughing hysterically. He got a hold of himself and asked, "Was there ever any doubt?" He walked back to the bed and leant against the headboard. "But come on, let's get to bed already. Unless you're too hyper, now…"

"Nah. I'm tuckered, actually." Hikaru shrugged. He stretched and flopped back on the bed, motioning to Kaoru, who came over and clambered on top of his brother. "Good to be back?"

"You know it."

" 'Course. You think _Tono _and Kyouya are getting it on?" he asked with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

"Hikaru, you pervert!" Kaoru swatted his brother's shoulder. "No!"

"But someday?" Hikaru asked seriously.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm pretty sure they will," Kaoru admitted with a smile.

"They make a good couple."

"Yeah," Kaoru said again, letting out a sigh. "They really do." _So Kyouya got his happy ending after all. But will mine ever come?_

"Want to go to bed?" Hikaru's voice interrupted his inner monologue. "I'll leave my boxers on, just in case we have new maids. Don't want to scar them for life, after all," he winked. "Or…_you _could undress me, since you're already on top of me," he said in a sultry voice.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru turned a bright shade of red.

"Aw, it's cute that you're so shy. Let me up, then?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru obliged and Hikaru took his clothes off; Kaoru forced himself to turn away as he took his own shirt off. Of course, he and Hikaru had seen each other naked many times in the past, but now that he had admitted how he felt…he thought it was wrong to watch his brother undress. He slid into the bed and a moment later Hikaru joined him, embracing him firmly. Well. If Hikaru was still willing to give him this much, he should be satisfied with it.

" 'Night, Kao-chan."

" 'Night, Hika-chan."

They fell asleep almost instantly, identical smiles gracing their identical faces.

**Ah, long break again…**_**gomen. **_**But work has, once more, kept me frantic busy, and two parties (one staff and one going-away) took up the last two evenings quite nicely. **

**But I'm posting again! And I am once again truly amazed at the response this little ficcy of mine is getting!! I'm **_**almost **_**finished writing it. I'm probably ¾ of the way through the 20****th**** chapter, so all in all it's been about a three-month endeavour. Whew! **

**On another note, I learned something about myself last night: I can be calm in a crisis. Our last party was more-or-less interrupted as a joke wrestling match ended up in one of my co-workers receiving a rather nasty concussion. It was almost like those things you see in the movies: he honestly **_**could not **_**remember what had happened. And it was kind of scary, so it ended up in a group of us waiting in the hospital until 2:00 in the morning. I think he'll be okay; I haven't heard anything to the contrary, and he was doing a lot better by the time we left the hospital, but **_**all **_**of us that worked at the same place were incredibly calm, so I was extremely proud of all of them!!**

**The song that inspired this chapter, 'Ashes,' is sung by Clay Aiken. Who is my hero. Honestly, I'm partial to rock music, but Clay is my exception. **

**And on another note…I went to see the Off-Broadway version of Spamalot this week (which was incredible, by the way), but it makes me want to see the **_**real **_**version (with Clay, of course)!!**

**Maybe one day I'll get to New York…**

**Another long note!! But that's it. Really. I'm done. **


	11. Say All I Need

Chapter One

**Chapter Eleven**

**Say (All I Need)**

"And don't eat so much this time. The _last _thing I need is for you to rush madly into my room and empty your stomach into my toilet again."

Kyouya gave this warning to Haruhi as he glanced at the steaming plateful of crab legs in front of her. She gave him a good natured-glare as a response, although he all but ignored it as he took his seat.

It had been Tamaki's suggestion that the Host Club spend the weekend at the Ootori beach mansion they had memorably visited so many years before, and Kyouya had seen nothing wrong with the idea.

Tamaki had been his jovial self all day long, but as they continued to eat their dinner, he gradually became more silent and withdrawn, and soon he wasn't speaking at all.

Nobody else seemed to pay much mind to this strange behaviour, but Kaoru gave Kyouya a questioning look, and Kyouya nodded in return. He knew why Tamaki was acting this way: they had both agreed that the news of their relationship had to be broken, and both also knew that the longer they put it off, the harder it would be to admit it. Kyouya had asked Kaoru if he thought it wise earlier that day, and Kaoru had enthusiastically told him to go for it, giving him the old _if they're really our friends, they'll accept you no matter what _speech, and Kyouya had no doubt that he had told Hikaru of this as well.

So once the meal was cleared away, Tamaki stood; he coughed to clear his throat as he _always _did when nervous or embarrassed; and plastered an obviously strained smile on his face.

"My fellow subjects, your King has a very important announcement to make." He paused for effect with one hand outstretched, but Hikaru's annoyed comment of, "Get on with it, Tono," broke the dramatic tension quite effectively.

"Very well." Tamaki paused again for a second and took a deep breath. "As I said, I have a very important announcement. The fact is…" he swept out his hand again, and Kyouya; who was by now predictably getting annoyed by the blonde's incessant posturing and flowery speeches; stood up, yanked Tamaki across the table, and kissed him full on the lips.

Hikaru gave an exaggerated wolf-whistle. In his mind; even though he knew about it; it seemed the only appropriate thing to do. Kaoru elbowed him none-too-gently in the ribs before glancing around the table, trying to gauge the other's reactions.

Mori was as stoic as always, but his barely-there smile was hardly disapproving, and Hani seemed to be sprouting sakura flowers at an alarming rate.

And Haruhi…was smiling, although it was a sad, wistful smile. Kaoru knew that she had loved Tamaki, but the blonde lord had always appeared too dense to even notice. By now, Kaoru was convinced that Tamaki did, in fact, know how Haruhi felt, but he had a feeling that it was too late for it to matter.

Kyouya broke away from Tamaki and sat back down, looking remarkably cool and unruffled. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and smirked in a self-satisfied way as Tamaki blinked at him in disbelief before sitting down himself, clearing his throat again.

"Well. That, I suppose, is _one _way of saying it. So. That was my announcement." He tried to look dignified by straightening his back and clasping his hands in front of him, but the red flush to his cheeks belied his true feelings.

"_Kawaii!" _Hani was bouncing on his chair. So he got the answer to his question, and it didn't surprise him one bit. "_Ne? Ne, _Takashi?"

"_Aa," _was the normal response.

"Well…congratulations," Haruhi continued to smile. "I'm really happy for both of you."

"Haruhi, my darling daughter!" Tamaki floated around the table and knelt in front of her, taking her hand. To her credit, she neither flinched nor blushed, but she looked rather uncomfortable. "Are you…I mean, as your father, I…"

"I'm fine with it," she assured him. "As long as you and Kyouya are happy, I'll support you."

"Ah, my dear, dear Haruhi; you have no inkling of how happy that makes me." He stood up and went to resume his seat, and the conversation after that turned decidedly more mundane.

000

Kyouya was staring out the window, watching the nearly-full moon create waves of brilliant light on the dark Pacific water, when the anticipated knock came.

"Come in, Haruhi," he said without turning.

"How did you know?" she slipped in and shut the door.

"I know everything."

"Shadow King indeed."

"Come. Sit," he gestured to a chair. "Unless you'd prefer the bed?" This with a punctuated eyebrow raise.

"Save the bed for Tamaki," she replied, a tad grumpily.

"That's what you're here to speak to me about, is it not? The _baka?" _Kyouya turned his chair around and sat, and she seated herself as well.

"Yes."

"You loved him, and you're trying to come to terms with the fact that seeing him with me does not make you nearly as jealous as you had originally thought it would," he said in a clam voice, crossing his legs and resting his hands loosely on his knee. "Also, you are feeling confused because you think that if he had realized you had feelings for him, he might have acknowledged them and come to you instead of me," he added, knowing even before had indicated to him that he was correct. An almost imperceptible widening of her eyes told him this.

"You really _do _know everything." Her brown eyes warmed momentarily as she gave Kyouya a genuine smile, but then her expression fell. "But…"

"You think he didn't know?"

She shook her head and Kyouya sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Did he?" she pressed, leaning slightly forward.

"Yes. He's not _quite _as oblivious as we all think. And, granted, it took him longer to realize it than it probably should have, but her certainly knew," Kyouya admitted truthfully. "Does that make you feel better?"

"Knowing that we never had a chance? Surprisingly, yes." A real smile lit up her face this time. "And you're right, of course: I _did _love him. Once. But over the last few years I've realized that we were never meant to be. You're a better match for him than I could ever hope to be, and I _am _truly happy for you."

"I know. But," he stood up, "enough with the depressing subjects. It's a beautiful night, so would you be willing to accompany me for a moonlit walk on the beach?" he half-bowed, smiled, and extended his hand.

She stifled a laugh by covering her mouth with a hand. "Sorry," she managed to gasp out, trying desperately to still her laughter and finally succeeding. "But…it's just…isn't that a little, I don't know, _romantic _for you?" she asked, a smile still on her face.

"Haruhi, it would only be romantic if there was a chance that a simple walk had the opportunity to turn _into _romance. Since there is no chance of that; not that you aren't pretty, but I think I have made it rather obvious that no woman could move me; this invitation is merely a friendly gesture," he replied in an impassive voice. "So?"

"Of course, then," she took his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet. "You know, Kyouya, if you ever _needed _a career, you'd make a very talented lawyer. I've never met a person who could influence people so easily. And you don't even have to know them in order to make them see your side of the conversation," she said as they walked out of the mansion, still hand-in-hand. Kyouya smiled at her; obviously in acknowledgement of his skills at veiled threats; and she squeezed his hand in response.

As they neared the beach, Kyouya paused for a moment to stare at the light-dappled, gently lapping waves again, and he breathed a sigh when the cool breeze ruffled his dark hair.

"It suits you."

"Hmm?" he blinked, turning to Haruhi.

"Well…when I think of Tamaki, I see bright sunshine, warmth, and vibrant colours. He's like a tropical beach on a hot summer day. But with you…you're cooler; darker; and even though that's the case, there's still this light that comes through. Like the moon on the waves of a crisp North Pacific night," she gestured, shaking her head and chuckling wryly. "Listen to me! I'm probably just spouting nonsense, aren't I?"

"No," Kyouya replied immediately. "No; I see what you're saying, and I agree. And you know, Haruhi: you're a very interesting person yourself. I've never met anyone who can read people as accurately as you are consistently able to."

She recognized the return of her previous compliment for what it was and bowed her head slightly. They stared at the water for a moment longer before walking on, listening to the soothing sound of the waves and the soft crunch of sand underneath their feet.

Periodically, a bullfrog would croak; probably searching for a mate, Haruhi thought; or a lonely owl would hoot.

After about fifteen minutes of leisurely walking, Haruhi spotted a flickering orange glow over a pile of stacked-up driftwood.

She turned to Kyouya with an obvious question in her eyes, but he merely smiled enigmatically and helped her climb the logs.

At the top, she beheld a strange sight. The outcroppings of rock lining the beach had circled around and been washed away by powerful storms to create a natural wind and tide barrier, and in the middle of the circle was a brightly burning campfire. An assortment of bags and sharpened sticks lay nearby, and she began to laugh at the absurdness of it all as she hopped off of the tree trunks.

"Haru-chan; Haru-chan; we're making s'mores! Want some?" Hani bounded over and grabbed her hand, tugging her into the circle.

"Oy, Haruhi. Be slower next time, would you?" Hikaru was propped up against the logs, and he punctuated this statement with a prodigious yawn.

Haruhi reminded herself that she was still mad at Hikaru and chose not to reply, instead turning to Hani with a smile and grabbing her own equipment for roasting marshmallows.

"Fine. Be that way." Hikaru rolled his neck back so that his head was leaning against the logs and closed his eyes.

"Come on, milord!" Kaoru bounded over the rocks, followed by Mori and Tamaki. The blonde's eyes lit up and happy shouts of, "Commoner's campfire; commoner's campfire!" rang through the still night air, causing some roosting wood pigeons in the trees behind them to take off in startled flight.

Tamaki paid them no heed and instead began to accost Haruhi, pleading with her to show him the how to roast the marshmallows properly.

She heaved a resigned sigh and knelt down to help him, once again getting the strange feeling that maybe the last five years hadn't happened at all.

**This chapter…was odd. I honestly went into so much setting detail; and normally I'm one for mucho dialogue and minimal description, but this chapter seems to be an exception. And for the record…the Pacific Northwest (these observations were based purely on CANADIAN waters, so if it's a lot different in Japan, I AM sorry!!) is probably my most favoritest place in the world. (And yes, I KNOW 'favoritest' isn't a word:))**

**Also…I'm aware that in the manga the beach mansion they spend the night at is in fact Nekozawa's, but I've always been partial to the way the anime portrays is as Kyouya's. Personally, I find the whole 'pretend-to-molest-Haruhi' thing a LOT more intimidating if the house DOES belong to his family because then it is actually 'his room.' But that's just my take!**

**Moving on…we have a MOUSE. In our THIRD FLOOR CONDO. At least, we USED to. I think it ran into my cat and then ran out (my cat was freaked out. Some mouser HE is) Anyway, we haven't run into him in the last couple of days (he kept stealing my cat's food and hoarding it), and we've blocked off anywhere he could have come in. But still. Third floor; brand-new building. Yikes. **

**Oh, and as for last weeks party-accident…he's back at work (although he still has an enormous headache!!) so all is well, thank goodness!!**

**The song "Say (All I Need)" is sung by OneRepublic. **


	12. Shiver

Chapter One

**Chapter Twelve**

**Shiver**

"So, whose idea was that?"

"Mine, naturally."

Tamaki shut the door behind him and glanced up, seeing Kyouya's lean silhouette highlighted by the still-present moon. The campfire had lasted for a couple of hours, but by then all of the food had been consumed and Hani was falling asleep on Mori's lap. Hikaru was still brooding, although Haruhi was being more than civil to him and by the end they were even laughing together at things, even though Hikaru kept a firm grip on his brother throughout the proceedings. Kyouya had immediately taken a shower when he had gotten back, and he was reminded of the _last _time he had taken a shower in that bathroom. But this time it was Tamaki that came through the door instead of Haruhi, and Kyouya had a feeling that the outcome was bound to be a little different. At the moment, he was towelling his hair; every few seconds a silver-tinged drop of water would fly off of the towel and splash gently onto the carpet.

"I thought so. Did you do it for me?"

"Partly."

"Family bonding and all that?" Tamaki smiled, moving farther into the room.

Kyouya set the towel on the back of a chair and picked up his glasses, setting them back on his nose. "Are you here because you want to sleep with me again?" he asked bluntly, tapping his fingers on the wooden tabletop.

"Yes," Tamaki replied, just as abruptly, and Kyouya's fingers stilled.

"You can't," he said sharply.

"Why not?"

"Because, Tamaki: my self-control may be greater than that of the average person; but it is currently wearing thin; and the more time we spend in intimate situations, the more uncomfortable I become. The last thing I want is to do is to go too far too fast, so you have to respect my wishes in this." He turned his back on Tamaki and walked to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

"Kyouya," Tamaki's voice was soft. "You…you want to…have s…"

"Of course," Kyouya cut him off, sounding remarkably unashamed of his admission. "But, as I said, I have to believe that you are ready to take that step."

Tamaki walked forward and sat beside Kyouya, putting one arm behind the other man's back and pulling him close enough that their breath mingled. He gently kissed his friend, proceeding to deepen the kiss when it was apparent that Kyouya was not going to push him away.

Deciding that he could afford to go farther still, he slid his tongue into Kyouya's mouth and Kyouya clutched at his shirt, raking his blunt nails along Tamaki's back through the thin linen.

Tamaki moaned appreciatively and slid his hands along Kyouya's sides, his long fingers caressing the skin of the dark-haired Shadow King.

Kyouya moved his hands and undid the buttons on Tamaki's shirt, sliding it off of his shoulders before breaking the kiss with a gasp and bringing his hands up to frame Tamaki's face; staring deep into the blonde's eyes.

Tamaki was breathing heavily, his violet eyes nearly all pupil as he returned the lustful look. He let out a needy mewl from the back of his throat and slid his fingers below Kyouya's waistband.

Kyouya closed his eyes, letting waves of pleasure roll over him before he realized that it was _wrong_. He gripped Tamaki's wrists, effectively stilling his motion. "Tamaki…" he breathed out, drawing the blonde's hands up and out of his pants in the same motion.

There was an obvious question in Tamaki's dilated eyes, but Kyouya kept a firm grip on the other man's wrists.

"No. No; absolutely not. I don't care whether _you _think you're ready, because _I _know you're not," he said in a steady tone, rather glad that his voice didn't belay how much he truly _needed _Tamaki at that moment. He was horribly aroused, and he knew that Tamaki knew it.

"I think your body would disagree with you," the blonde replied, subtly shifting his hips to prove his point.

"I'll deal with that later. Now, leave." Kyouya pushed Tamaki back and stood with some difficulty, ignoring the burning feeling in his lower stomach.

"But…"

"_Now." _

Tamaki flinched back at the iciness of Kyouya's voice, but he didn't move to leave. In truth, he was a little offended that Kyouya thought _he _knew what was best for both of them when there was no possible way that he could.

And while it was true that Tamaki had no physical experience in the subject, he was by no means as innocent and ignorant as the younger man believed him to be.

"No." He narrowed his eyes, matching Kyouya's intense stare.

"Tamaki, don't test my patience." Kyouya's voice was a growl.

"Kyouya," Tamaki stood and padded gracefully over to his friend. "Let me help you with this." A vague gesture on his part was all that was needed to clarify what _this _was, and Kyouya wondered _why _he insisted on cramming his body into such form-fitting pants on a regular basis. It made things very difficult to keep secret.

"_Get. Out. Now." _Kyouya's breathing was ragged, his need for release overcoming even his remarkable self-control, and Tamaki paused for a moment, blinking. Kyouya was standing with one hand bracing himself on the large armoire; his fair skin glistened with sweat in the moonlight, his head was thrown back, and his chest was heaving. He looked…

"Beautiful," Tamaki breathed, not wanting to break the moment. In truth, he had never seen Kyouya so vulnerable and human, and while it scared him to see his friend so close to the brink of losing control, at the same time he knew that this was another instance of Kyouya only showing his true self in front of the blonde, and it made him feel undeniably privileged.

"Wh-what?" Kyouya was practically shaking with suppressed need; his normally steady voice had an uncharacteristic quaver to it. He was close to breaking.

"Kyouya." Tamaki dropped his voice, and Kyouya met his eyes, instantly knowing that Tamaki had won. He couldn't hold out any longer. And as much as he hated to let anyone beat him, perhaps this was one battle that would benefit him if he surrendered.

"A-all right. But we can't go all the way," he warned, pushing his body away from the wardrobe and straightening up as best he could.

Tamaki nodded his assent and moved closer again. He removed Kyouya's glasses and set them aside carefully before kissing the dark-haired man again. This time, Kyouya wasn't going to hold back.

And this time, when Tamaki's skilful fingers slid lower again, he did nothing to stop them.

000

"Mm…" Tamaki opened his eyes and yawned, revelling in the fact that he had a very gorgeous…and very naked…man in bed next to him.

"Awake yet?" Kyouya sounded content as he flexed his fingers, gently kneading Tamaki's hip through his jeans. The blonde hadn't bothered to change after the night before, and he nodded in response to Kyouya's query.

"Is it late?" he pushed himself up, looking for a clock before giving up on his effort, leaning back on Kyouya and kissing his throat.

"Late enough." Kyouya continued to run his hands over Tamaki's body. "Tamaki…I underestimated you. I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you gave me a chance," Tamaki replied honestly. "Besides, I'm sure it was more pleasurable than doing it yourself."

"You and your pianist's fingers."

"So, was it good?" Tamaki looked worried.

"More than. And you're right; I no doubt would have merely taken a cold shower and gone to bed," Kyouya admitted.

"Good. Because I was kind of nervous. I really had no idea what I was doing," he sighed, laying his cheek on Kyouya's shoulder. "I'm glad you let me, though." He looked coyly up at Kyouya; after all, the 'look-from-below' was a patented Host technique; who rolled his eyes and tilted his head down.

Kaoru walked in to find them rather unabashedly making out, and he cleared his throat in order to get their attention. "_Ohayou_, gentlemen," he said, moving to open the curtains farther and letting the sunlight stream into the room. He pulled the large window open and the cool ocean breeze wafted in, ruffling the blinds slightly.

"Oh. _O-Ohayou_." Tamaki was bright red.

"Kaoru, would you be so kind as to open my suitcase and bring me a clean pair of pants?" Kyouya asked in a mild tone. "I'm afraid that the ones I wore yesterday are more or less un-wearable…I'm regretting telling the maids not to bother coming with."

"Well, you'll avoid the rumours, at least," Kaoru winked, digging through the other man's suitcase and pulling out a pair of tight fitting jeans. "After all, maids are _terrible _rumourmongers. I sometimes think that all they do is gossip. Here," he handed the jeans to Kyouya.

"Thank you." Kyouya accepted them with a nod. "I suppose the others are waiting on us."

"Well, it _is _nearly noon. But nobody else would come up and look; they were all afraid of what the two of you might be up to," he smiled.

Tamaki hastily got out of the bed at this point and stood beside it, shuffling his feet. "I'll just get changed, then, and…ah…meet you downstairs." He was still rather flushed, and he laughed nervously before darting from the room, not even bothering to pick up his discarded shirt.

Kaoru blinked and turned to Kyouya, who shook his head ruefully and climbed out of the bed, pulling the jeans on and picking up the soiled pants; he sighed and wrinkled his nose slightly before tossing them in his suitcase and reaching for his glasses.

"Good night?"

"You could say that," Kyouya grunted. Kaoru flopped back on the bed with a smile, already having a fairly decent idea of what went on.

"How far did you let him go?"

"I was painfully aroused and I let him take care of it for me," Kyouya replied nonchalantly; he could have been talking about how nice the weather was. "He's rather skilled for having no experience."

"And the fact that his fingers are so _long _and _slender_…"

"Your brother is rubbing off on you again," Kyouya moved back to the bed with a scowl on his face as Kaoru dissolved into laughter.

"You know, Kyou," he said once he had gotten a handle on his mirth, "I'm glad we did what we did that night."

"Why?" Kyouya asked, sounding remarkably disinterested, although Kaoru knew he was only acting.

"Well, the way I saw it, either it would have created a bond between us that we couldn't have gotten any other way; I always knew you understood how I felt, and you were the only one I could commiserate with on what royal idiots Hikaru and milord are, but we were never more than casual acquaintances; or it would have made our unstable friendship a good deal _more _unstable. Frankly, I'm kind of glad it was the first one." He sat up and took Kyouya's hand, gently tracing the lines on the other man's palm with his index finger. "You know?"

"Yes." Kyouya knelt in front of the bed and Kaoru let go of his hand long enough to nod and move his legs slightly apart. Kyouya moved between them and rested his head on Kaoru's thigh, closing his eyes. "But then, I wouldn't have done it if I had thought the outcome would be negative. Because, truly, you are the only one I would feel comfortable speaking with regarding certain topics; and the only one I could ever do something like this comfortably with."

Kaoru stroked his hair and nodded absently, smiling to himself.

"Should we get moving?" Kyouya finally asked. They had stayed in the position in silence for about ten minutes, merely enjoying each other's company, but Kyouya knew that their presence would soon be missed.

"Oh!" Kaoru shook his head as if coming out of a daze. "Yeah, I guess we should." A grin crept onto his face as he added, "Or else they'll wonder what we're up to. And _Tono _will get jealous," he winked.

"That _baka _gets jealous if we even so much as _talk _to each other," Kyouya pointed out, causing Kaoru to laugh again. "But I need to get properly changed. Want to walk down with me afterwards?"

"And let them imagine what we've been doing all this time? You're evil!"

"I'm the Shadow King."

Kaoru shrugged and rolled his eyes, although a moment later he started to chuckle some more, and for once Kyouya did not hesitate to join him.

000

"Oy, _Tono!" _

Tamaki glanced over at Hikaru, who was waving madly and gesturing to something.

"What? What is it?"

It was about mid-afternoon of the same day, and Tamaki had decided that Day Three of the newly-named "Host Club Re-Bonding Festival"; thus christened, naturally, by him; should involve a trip to a commoner's amusement park, which was why Hikaru was pointing emphatically toward the log flume.

"That's not a bad idea, actually," Haruhi surprisingly agreed with the elder twin, although when he turned to her with a grin, she looked away. In truth, she was still a little embarrassed to be stuck in the park with the often-immature members of the Host Club, but despite this she found herself beginning to enjoy it. "It's hot enough that getting a little wet will feel good," she added.

Tamaki pumped his fist in the air in obvious excitement and rushed into the queuing line, bouncing on the balls of his feet until they were next to ride. "I call the front!"

"But _I _want the front!"

As Hikaru and Tamaki argued over who deserved to sit in the front of the log more, Kyouya stepped into the boat and settled himself comfortably in the back, and Kaoru got in to sit in front of him. Hani, Mori and Haruhi had taken the log in front, and since the attendant was looking a little frustrated that two grown men were holding up the line, Kaoru pulled his protesting brother in, leaving the front to Tamaki.

Hikaru grumbled for a bit but eventually subsided, while Tamaki was still acting like an overexcited puppy.

As they pulled away from the station, Kyouya tilted Kaoru's chin up so that his head was resting on Kyouya's shoulder. He leant forward and said in a low voice, "There's a secret drop around the first corner."

"Hnn…" Kaoru sighed as Kyouya's arms wrapped around his torso; neither Hikaru nor Tamaki noticed, which was probably for the better, but they were too engrossed in the ride. "How d'you know?"

"I've investigated it thoroughly," Kyouya replied simply. "And we'll arrive in three…two…one…"

As such, they were treated to the rather amusing sight of Tamaki and Hikaru clutching at each other and screaming like schoolgirls.

And by the time they descended the main slide and stepped onto the exit platform, Tamaki and Hikaru both had taken on the rather unflattering appearance of drowned rats.

"And _that _is why I sat at the back," Kyouya said smugly, causing Tamaki to glower at him.

000

After riding everything in the park (and eating more food than was necessary, no doubt), Tamaki had another proclamation to make: they should gaze at the beautiful sunset from the top of the large ferris wheel.

Hani opted out and instead went to go on some of the kiddie rides (he still met the height requirements), while the others loaded (slowly) onto the wheel.

"Ah, _Kaasan, _it's so romantic!" Tamaki sighed as they pulled away from the station and began the slow, stop-and-go ascent to the top while the rest of the ride loaded.

"Indeed." Kyouya yawned and slouched back in the chair, causing Tamaki to whine and paw at him.

Kyouya kept up his stony façade until the reached the top and stopped, swinging in the light breeze.

"Finally." He grabbed Tamaki's collar and tugged him forward, bringing their lips together. Tamaki slid his hand up Kyouya's leg and smiled to himself as Kyouya used his free hand to draw Tamaki even closer. Breaking away, Kyouya smiled at the blonde and asked, "So, was that romantic enough for you, _Tousan?" _

Tamaki had a blush on his face as he nodded, lacing his fingers with Kyouya's and smiling at the dark-haired man.

Kaoru glanced up at them from the car below with a wistful smile on his face, and when the wheel lurched forward and their car stopped at the top while more passengers loaded, he let out a sigh and hung over the safety bar.

"Hey, Kaoru. You wish that could be us, don't you?" Hikaru asked.

"I…"

"Shh…I know." Hikaru took Kaoru's hand and moved it to his mouth, kissing the back of it tenderly. Kaoru turned bright red and glanced away in an almost exact imitation of his old Host Club act, and Hikaru moved close and leant his head on Kaoru's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his younger brother's body. Kaoru relaxed and allowed himself to sink into his twin's embrace, feeling comforted and at ease.

Haruhi was watching both pairs carefully, and when the wheel finally finished loading and began to rotate, she turned to Mori. "Mori, what do you think?"

Mori looked down at her as a slow smile spread over his features. "It will work out," he said simply.

"For all of them?"

Mori barely had to think about it before he nodded.

"For all of them."

**Wait, what's this? BregoArodShadowfax wrote gasp **_**almost smut??**_

**Why yes. Yes, she did. Apparently she was in an odd frame of mind, because it came out **_**much **_**better than she could have ever thought. **

**And I'm referring to myself in second-person, so I'll stop now. Er-hem, what else to say? Oh, yes! I had to put in the amusement park scene, because…I work at one. And the most hilarious thing is seeing the soaked people that come off of the log flume. **

**But unfortunately our park doesn't have a ferris wheel. We used to, but it was decided that it took too long to load and just wasn't an effective use of space. We still have a small one that has cars shaped like air balloons, but it isn't nearly as romantic;) (the cars hold like five people…)**

**Well, that's about it! I hope you all liked:)**

**Oh, and the song 'Shiver' is by Maroon 5. **


	13. Make You Feel Better

Chapter One

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Make You Feel Better**

"You're still awake?"

Kyouya turned as Hikaru padded onto the balcony, dressed merely in a bathrobe. He shivered as the cold ocean breeze hit him and pulled his robe closer.

"I normally stay up late," Kyouya replied, his breath making small clouds in the frosty air.

"Yeah. Me, too." Hikaru put a hand on the rail and glanced at the dark water. "I…wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Kaoru," Hikaru said slowly. "I mean, I see the way he looks at you and _Tono _when you're together, and I _know _he's imagining _us _instead, but…" he fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. He took a long drag after it was lit and closed his eyes, breathing the smoke out through his nostrils in a steady stream. "I'm worried, y'know? I keep thinking that if I tell him I don't feel the same, it'll break his heart, but what if I'm hurting him more by telling him 'maybe' all the time? I only want him to be happy, but if…" he sighed, flicking some ashes from his half-smoked cigarette.

"That's something you'll have to ascertain for yourself," Kyouya replied simply. "Do you believe that there _is _a chance that you'll ever return his feelings?"

"Who knows? I know I still love Haruhi, but I have a feeling that we're never going to be together in that way," Hikaru said truthfully. "Besides, she's still sort of mad at me for pulling away four years ago."

"Well, I would be hard-pressed to call any of us 'perfect,'" Kyouya pointed out. "After all, that was one of Tamaki's goals in creating the Host Club, even if he never realized it himself. He took a group of young men; and Haruhi; who all had some sort of problems; familial, social, or otherwise; and brought them together as a family. An incestuous, dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless."

"I'm not gonna argue that," Hikaru chuckled softly, leaning on the railing. "We're a messed-up lot, that's for sure."

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru turned around to see his brother in the doorway, looking half-asleep. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned before stepping out onto the balcony.

"Kaoru, how did you know I was out here?" Hikaru asked.

"Twin-sense," Kaoru grinned, wrapping his arms around his bare torso and shivering.

"Kao, you're so irresponsible." Hikaru sighed and motioned his twin to him, wrapping his robe around both of them. "Why'd you come out?"

"Mm…can't sleep without you," Kaoru closed his eyes and nuzzled his brother's shoulder. "The bed was getting cold."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Hikaru smiled and looked fondly at Kaoru. "Want to go back to bed?"

"Yeah." Kaoru yawned again to emphasize his point.

"Come on, then." Hikaru rolled his eyes as he looked at Kyouya, who smiled in response. _"Oyasumi nasai, Kaasan," _he couldn't resist throwing in, which caused Kyouya's knowing smile to turn into a glare, and Kaoru added a sleepy, "G'night, Kyou," before they went back in.

Kyouya stayed out on the balcony for a few more minutes before heading back inside. He pulled the door to his room open, unsurprised to find Tamaki dozing in one of the chairs by the window. Walking over so that he came softly up behind the blonde, he put his hands gently on Tamaki's shoulders, and the other man awoke with a start.

"I'm sure the bed would be more comfortable, _baka," _Kyouya said quietly, causing Tamaki to blink and lift his head.

"I was waiting for you," he replied simply, standing up and lurching over to the bed. Kyouya followed and climbed in after his friend, who fell asleep in a matter of moments; Kyouya soon following.

000

"Haruhi…can I talk to you?"

"Oh, sure, Hikaru," she took a sip of her orange juice and smiled at him, and he returned the smile after a few moments. "Want to take a walk?"

"Uh…yeah."

Haruhi took his hand and pulled him out onto the beach, and they walked in silence until they came to the water's edge. Hikaru was fidgeting the whole way, and Haruhi kept up the silence for a few more moments before stating, "I forgive you."

"You…what?"

"I forgive you," she repeated, a smile lighting her warm brown eyes.

"But I thought…I thought I had to prove myself to you," he blinked, obviously shocked.

"You did. I went to the kitchen last night for a drink of water, and I saw you and Kaoru out on the deck; I saw how caring and gentle you were with him. I know how much you love him, Hikaru, and I think that you're incredibly pig-headed, but I believe that you've seen the error of your ways, and I'm willing to give you another chance," she assured him with a kind smile.

"O-oh. Th-thank you." Hikaru returned the smile hesitantly, obviously still unsure if this was some sort of cruel joke.

"Stop looking at me as if I'm going to tell you I'm only teasing," she scolded gently, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I…Haruhi…"

"This doesn't mean I'm in love with you, though," she added quickly, and he nodded in understanding. "Besides, I think things between us will be a lot less complicated if we just stay friends. And I _also _think that; when you get over me and truly find what you want; that you'll find there's somebody who needs you a lot more _now _than I _ever _will."

"But I _can't, _Haruhi." Hikaru let out a sigh. "It's not…never mind it not being socially acceptable, but…"

"He really loves you, Hikaru. He never _stopped _loving you, despite all of the choices you made. I think that says something about how deep his feelings are," Haruhi said softly. "And I'm no expert on love; I have a hard time recognizing it even if it's right in front of my face; but if it's obvious to _me, _it _must _be extremely strong."

"Maybe I love him but I'm afraid to admit it," Hikaru replied, just as softly. "And…maybe…I'll think about it, Haruhi, but I can't make any promises."

"Thank you, Hikaru." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek, and he stared at her, golden eyes blinking incredulously. She winked at him and walked off down the beach, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

000

"So, what's you Day Four plan, _Tono?" _Kaoru asked as they ate breakfast, causing Tamaki to put down his fork and run a hand dramatically through his golden hair.

"Ah, my dear son. Today…"

"What's he blabbering about now, Kao?" Hikaru walked in and ruffled his twin's hair. "Did you save any pancakes for me?"

"Pancakes; yes. Maple syrup; no," Kaoru said briskly.

"Kao-_ru…" _

"I'm kidding!" Kaoru pulled out a bottle from under the table. "I wouldn't do that to you, 'Karu."

"Good. Now, what were you saying, _Tono?" _

Tamaki, however, had resurrected his patented Corner of Woe and was sitting in the middle of a rapidly growing mushroom patch.

"Wow, I didn't know mushrooms _came _in all those colours!" Haruhi looked rather awed as she stared at the rainbow-coloured fungi.

"They don't," Kyouya said coolly. "Everything about the _baka _is illogical, even his pathetic fantasies."

At this comment, a small thundercloud appeared over Tamaki's head and tiny lightning bolts started flashing from it. A mini-thunderclap made both Haruhi and Kaoru flinch, but they smiled sheepishly at each other moments later.

"_Tousan, _you're scaring the children," Kyouya said to Tamaki, who immediately sprang to his feet, mushrooms and thundercloud both disappearing with a rather audible 'pop.'

"Ah, my dear daughter, how could Daddy have been so insensitive as to…"

"You're _always _insensitive, milord," Hikaru and Kaoru said with a unison shrug, and Tamaki went back to his corner, the cloud reappearing as fast as it had disappeared.

"Hikaru; Kaoru, quit it," Kyouya admonished them. "Tamaki's liable to create a flood in my mansion and, as there are no maids, _some_one would have to clean it up." His eyes flashed dangerously; competing with the lightning that was now springing out of the growing rain cloud; and said cloud was currently starting to produce a downpour as well. The twins gulped; after all, it was more than obvious who 'someone' was. "Now, Tamaki, what were you saying?"

"Oh!" The cloud vanished again, and Tamaki sprung up, all smiles. "Well, I thought we could go to a high-class nightclub, since I'm certain that poor Haruhi has never been to one," he smiled at her.

"I…" she started to protest, but Tamaki just kept going.

"Excellent! Kyouya, can you get us in somewhere?"

"Ask Hikaru; he's the nightlife expert," Kyouya grunted.

"I can make it happen," Hikaru assured them. "I'll find us a good place."

"No strip clubs or gay bars," Kaoru elbowed his brother in warning.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be careful," Hikaru shrugged. "Don't worry."

"Good."

000

To almost everyone's surprise, Hikaru was true to his word. The club was obviously a hub of wealth, from gilded gold chandeliers to diamond-studded martini glasses. Haruhi's eyes looked about ready to pop out of their sockets as she peered through the door; they were having some trouble with security because the guards were having a hard time believing that Hani was, in fact, twenty-three; but they soon got in and were led to a reserved table located on a balcony overlooking the rest of the club.

About an hour later, Haruhi was staring at her sour apple martini and wondering _how _anyone could stomach enough alcohol to intoxicate themselves.

"Hey, Haruhi…you gonna drink that?" Hikaru asked with a goofy grin. He'd managed to get Tamaki drunk by giving the too-innocent blonde several drinks of alcohol inconspicuously disguised as fruit juices, and he himself was pretty far gone.

"No; have it." She pushed it toward him and he downed it in one gulp while she made a face.

"Haruhi; here." Kaoru set a glass of something in front of her.

"What is it?"

"My favourite drink: club soda, cucumber, ginger, and a little bit of lime," he winked.

She took a tentative sip before her eyes widened in surprise.

"It's good, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded as a waiter brought over a steaming plate of sweet potato fries, and the five of them who were still sober began to eat.

Hani was drinking a Shirley Temple; Haruhi couldn't imagine him _ever _drinking alcohol; and while Kyouya and Mori _were _drinking, they were doing so sparingly.

Kyouya swirled his wine around for a second before locking eyes with Kaoru. "Kaoru, tell your brother I will _personally _kill him for making me deal with a hung-over Tamaki," he growled, and Kaoru reached over to pat his leg under the table, a smile gracing his feline features.

"You think he'll be bad come morning?" he asked, lightly drumming his fingers on Kyouya's knee.

"I know it." Kyouya put his hand over Kaoru's. "How's your brother?"

"I always avoided him when he came home drunk, to tell you the truth," he shrugged. "But I'm sure he'll be okay. I mean, he's done it often enough," he added. "Do you think we should head out soon?"

"I'm getting kind of sleepy, Kao-chan," Hani yawned, and Mori nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then." He flagged the waiter down, told him to send the charges to the Hitachiin corp., and hauled his brother to his feet. Kyouya rolled his eyes and bodily heaved Tamaki up. The blonde had fallen into a kind of drunken stupor, and Kyouya staggered a bit under his dead weight.

The ride home was fairly quiet. Hikaru was wrapped around his twin, currently asleep, and Haruhi stared out the window for most of the ride, glancing once at Hani; who was sleeping on Mori's hap; and once at Kyouya, who was looking more than a little peeved.

Haruhi decided she didn't envy him one bit. Sober Tamaki was bad enough, but she had a feeling that drunken Tamaki (and, subsequently, hung-over Tamaki) would be a nightmare.

**Well, not much to say in this AN…surprise, surprise…**

**I'm off work for a week and a half; we're into fall hours now, so we're not open during the week anymore. Which is good, but also sad, because a lot of my friends are leaving to go back to Uni in other cities. **

**And I'm also going away for a while, so I figured I'd give you guys an update!!**

**And yes, the drink is real! And it **_**is **_**one of my favourite mocktails. And sweet potato fries . **

**The song, "Make You Feel Better," is by The Red Hot Chili Peppers. **


	14. Relax Take It Easy

Chapter One

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Relax (Take It Easy)**

Kyouya was having similar thoughts the next morning, as Tamaki's hangovers were apparently astronomically horrible.

"K-Kyouya? I…I think I'm gonna…"

These were the first words he had spoken when he had woken up, and Kyouya knew immediately what he was about to do. And he wasn't doing it in the bed. Or on the floor. He rushed into the washroom, pulling the blonde with him and all but shoving him in front of the toilet, kneeling behind him and supporting him as best he could.

Tamaki finished his business and collapsed against his friend, panting and sweat-covered. "_G-Gomenasai…" _he said weakly, and Kyouya felt a quick stab of pity upon seeing how pathetic Tamaki looked. "It…tasted like…juice…"

"Yes, that's generally the point," Kyouya replied dryly. "How's you head?"

"I think a marching band moved in," Tamaki groaned and slumped forward, and Kyouya was forced to catch him and haul him up before he landed in the toilet.

"I'm going to _murder _Hikaru."

"Don't, Mom. I should have known better." Tamaki closed his eyes. "I think I'm okay now, though," He attempted to stand, gripping the vanity to prevent himself from pitching over as his legs shook.

"Here." Kyouya dug under the counter and came up with a cup of mouthwash and a painkiller. "I'm not kissing you if you're going to taste like vomit and stale alcohol."

Tamaki nodded and accepted both, glancing at himself in the mirror once he had rinsed out his mouth and swallowed the pill. His hair was knotted and messed, he had dark circles under his violet eyes, and the eyes themselves were red and blood-shot. "Kyou-_ya! _I'm _ugly!" _

"Nonsense." Kyouya pulled him from the mirror and kissed him, mussing his hair even more by tangling his fingers in it.

They eventually moved out of the washroom (what _is _it with _that _toilet and people getting sick?) and Kyouya pressed Tamaki against the wall, moving his knee between the blonde's legs and drawing it up slowly, causing Tamaki to emit a low moan.

_"A-Ano…"_

Kyouya pulled away and turned to the door. "_Ohayou, _Haruhi."

"­_O-Ohayou_," she replied with a smile. "How are you, Tamaki?"

"I…better, now," the blonde admitted.

"Yes; for some reason people seem to like throwing up in that particular toilet. I wonder why?" Kyouya mused aloud, a rather sardonic smile on his lean features. He still had Tamaki pinned to the wall, his knee raised enough to create friction that Tamaki was obviously feeling.

Haruhi really didn't want this to go any farther with her in the room, so she decided to do something she had never really dared to do before: retort. "And for some reason you seem to like molesting people in this particular room. I wonder why?" she countered with a small smile. And really, she couldn't have done anything else; the opportunity was too perfect to pass up.

Kyouya blinked at her in surprise for a moment before letting a soft chuckle escape his lips. "Point taken." He released Tamaki and stepped back. "How's Hikaru?"

"He doesn't really get hangovers," Haruhi shrugged. "Who knew?"

"I'm sure he knew perfectly well," Kyouya replied evenly. "Or perhaps he was merely hoping that I would take advantage of Tamaki's intoxication and have my way with him? From what Kaoru has told me, he seems quite anxious for us to 'do the deed,' as it were," he said, blinking thoughtfully.

"Knowing my brother, probably," Kaoru sauntered in, a Cheshire grin firmly planted on his face. Obviously he had been watching the previous exchange for a while. "He _does _seem rather desperate for you two to hook up in that way."

"Or else he simply enjoys taunting us about it far more than any normal person would," Kyouya grunted. "Are the others downstairs?"

"Yeah."

"Tell them we'll be right down."

His tone signalled the end of the conversation, and Haruhi and Kaoru departed soon afterward.

000

"Ah, _Tono, _how are you?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Come on, Mom! It was all…"

"Stop trying to force us into sleeping together."

The others were watching this exchange as one might watch a tennis match; their heads were swivelling back and forth from one side of the table to the other. Except for Tamaki, who had chosen to bury his head in his folded arms and plug his ears as best he could. He let out a pained groan every time the volume reached a certain level, but at the moment the two in heated argument weren't paying much attention to him.

Hikaru was leaning back in his chair; he had it tipped so that only the rear legs were touching the floor as he propped his feet up on the table. A knowing smirk was on his face; and along with his half-lidded eyes he was the very picture of a feline predator toying with its prey.

Kyouya, however, was far from defenceless. He was leaning across the table, his jaw set and annoyance visible in every line of his body.

"Tamaki, what are we doing today?"

The unexpected question from Mori; said in a soft voice so as not to strain the blonde's ears; effectively broke the tension in a way that nothing else probably could have. Tamaki glanced up and opened his eyes, pleased to see and hear that the argument had ceased, and he pondered Mori's question for a minute.

"My head still really hurts. Could we just…stay at the beach today?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yay!" Hani bounced in his chair, managing to keep his enthusiasm in check. "It'll be so much fun; _ne, _Takashi?"

"_Aa." _

"I don't suppose any of us could really object," Kyouya pulled out his clipboard and started writing. "But first, I need some breakfast; and so do you." He looked at Tamaki, who opened his mouth slightly. "Yes, I know you're not hungry, but believe me: you'll feel even worse if you leave your stomach empty."

"Yes, Mom." Tamaki said meekly, glancing down.

"He's only looking out for you, _Tono," _Kaoru said kindly.

"Look, Kao: just because you slept together doesn't mean you have to always defend him," Hikaru looked grumpy as he crossed his arms.

"But Hika-_ru…_you know I would much rather spend my nights with you." Kaoru glanced demurely down and fluttered his eyelashes, a slight blush tingeing his cheeks.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whispered as he leant forward and cupped his brother's cheek. "Oh, Kaoru, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm a horrible brother."

"Never, Hikaru!" Kaoru moved forward so that they were nearly touching.

Hikaru suddenly broke the moment by grinning and saying, "Yup, we've still got it." He kissed the tip of his brother's nose and Kaoru started laughing.

"Five years hasn't put a dent in your act, has it?" Haruhi looked rather impressed.

"Not in our _act," _Kaoru agreed.

"And hopefully not in our _relationship _either," Hikaru added hastily. "Right, Kaoru?"

"Hikaru, we've _been _through this! I don't have any grudges toward you," Kaoru sighed.

"Just making sure."

Kaoru shook his head and sat back, although he couldn't help smiling when Hikaru's hand found his under the table and held it tightly.

Hikaru had told him what had happened with Haruhi the morning before, but instead of being dejected about it as Kaoru had feared, he had seemed strangely relieved. Deciding that he'd figure it out in time, he picked up his fork in his free hand and continued eating his breakfast.

000

"_Ne, ne, _Takashi?"

"_Hai, _Mitsukuni?"

"Do you think Hika-chan will ever tell Kao-chan how he really feels?" Hani looked up at his tall cousin, brown eyes blinking innocently.

"When he's ready."

"_Aa." _Hani looked back at his sandcastle, frowning slightly as he realized that a crab had invaded while he was occupied and was perched on top of one of the unfinished turrets, clicking its front pincers in a menacing way.

Deciding to let the crab have his prize, Hani stood up and brushed his trunks off, glancing at the others.

Haruhi and Kyouya were laying on loungers, sipping fruit juices and quietly conversing, while Tamaki; whose hangover had suddenly disappeared; and the twins were involved in a rather typical water gun fight/yelling match that was moving up and down the beach.

"I think Hika-chan and Kao-chan are meant to be with each other, just like Tama-chan and Kyou-chan," he added. "What do you think, Takashi?"

Mori looked thoughtful as his calm grey eyes took in the rest of the Host Club. "Everything will end as it should," he finally replied.

And while not entirely an agreement, Hani took it regardless and glanced down, glad to note that the invader crab had scuttled off. He picked up his shovel and knelt down again. "_Ne, ne, Takashi: _help me with my sand castle?"

"_Aa."_

000

Kyouya walked down the beach carrying a tray full of drinks in one hand. Tamaki had recovered miraculously from his after-effects of the alcohol from the night before, and now he was fulfilling one of his fantasies from five years ago: sharing a romantic sunset with Haruhi on the beach.

Of course, the romance part was a little dulled; it was more like a case of two close friends watching the sunset together; and the fact that _all _of the members of the Host Club were present was probably not the most solitary setting that Tamaki had envisioned in his original dream.

But, nonetheless, they were watching the sunset. Kyouya balanced the tray carefully as he ascended one of the large rocks, reaching the flat surface on top and smiling at the sight that greeted him.

Haruhi was currently attempting to pry Tamaki off of her, but when it was apparent that the blonde was not going to let go anytime soon, she soon decided that it wasn't worth the trouble to fight him and relaxed into his embrace.

Kyouya reasoned that five years ago the proximity that Tamaki and Haruhi were currently sharing would have only served to make him jealous, but now he was fairly confident that there was no danger of Haruhi stealing Tamaki away from him.

He stood there and watched the other six for a few more seconds, until Kaoru; who was laying rather comfortably in his brother's arms; turned and noticed him, his golden eyes flashing in the dying sunlight.

Kyouya moved forward and served the drinks to everyone before taking one for himself and sitting close to Tamaki. Haruhi attempted to move again, but Kyouya shook his head.

"Aw, come on, Mommy! You look so lonely!" Tamaki turned with a smile and held out his hand, and Kyouya eventually accepted it and shifted closer, letting Tamaki put an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm moving," Haruhi announced. "I feel like I'm intruding on something."

"But, Haruhi…" Tamaki protested, although she ignored him and stood up.

"Ha-ru-hi…" the twins called in a sing-song way, and she regarded them carefully for a moment before going to join them, leaning against Kaoru, who was still in his brother's embrace.

"This is nice; all of us together like this," Hani sounded pleased.

"Yeah." Tamaki's eyes were still glued to the sunset, and when the last rays disappeared over the horizon, he grabbed Kyouya by the collar and kissed him. "I owe you one," he muttered against the younger man's lips, and Kyouya knew he was referring to the ferris wheel.

He rolled his eyes and pulled Tamaki close, and he continued to hold him there even after the blonde had pulled away. "You and your romantic clichés."

"Always. Because you're so _un_romantic that I have to work twice as hard," he winked. "And I bet you won't even deny it."

"I couldn't possibly."

"Love you."

"Tamaki, not in front of the children." Kyouya smiled wryly.

"Kyou-_ya!"_

"I love you too, _baka."_

Tamaki was content with that, and they sat in comfortable silence while the night fell around them.

**So, in BregoArodShadowfax news, I START UNI ON MONDAY!! AAAH!! I took a year of College, so I don't know how different it will be, but I'm a little nervous…**

**Also…I SAW SIMPLE PLAN TONIGHT!! AND THEY ROCKED HARDCORE!! Honestly, it was better than I expected, and next week I'm going with my parents to…Elton John. Yes, Elton John. What can I say? My musical tastes are varied!! (As is probably proven with the chapter titles!)**

**Other than that, keep the awesome reviews comin'! And thank you a billion times for reviewing until now!! **

**The song 'Relax (Take It Easy)' is by MIKA. **


	15. Take Me As I Am

Chapter One

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Take Me As I Am**

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be. You know how to handle your grandmother if she's around, and you can't stay at my house any longer. My father will be back from his business trip in a couple of days, and if he sees you skulking around, he'll start asking questions that I will not want to answer."

Kyouya reached to tighten Tamaki's bowtie, tweaking it slightly so that it sat straight. The last two days of their mini-vacation had been spent mainly relaxing, and now they all had to return to the real world.

"Kyouya…come with me?" Tamaki begged, violet eyes wide and pleading.

"I can't." Kyouya gripped his shoulder. "You have to do this on your own, _Tousan."_

"But…"

"I'll wait in the limo," Kyouya assured him. Tamaki grabbed his arm and pulled him into an embrace, causing Kyouya to sigh and pat him on the back before pulling away.

Tamaki took a deep breath and smoothed down his jacket, walking into the school. Kyouya waited for a few moments with his hand on the car door handle until he pulled it away and followed the blonde, never having had any intentions of letting him do this all by himself.

Little did they know that, from one of the windows, an unseen person had witnessed the whole exchange.

000

"Come in."

Yuzuru Suou turned around in his chair and faced the door, waiting for a few seconds until his soon timidly pushed it open.

"Ah, Tamaki."

Tamaki blinked, surprised at how unfazed his father was by his sudden appearance.

"Father?"

"But why didn't young Mt. Ootori come up with you?" he asked with a smile.

"_N-Nani?"_

Yuzuru motioned his son over, and Tamaki walked slowly to the window, his already pale face going even whiter when he realized that his father had a clear view of the limousine and had probably seen everything.

"Father, I…"

"You realize that this is forbidden." A frown marred his father's face.

'Father!"

"Your grandmother will disown you."

"But…"

"And _I…"_

_"Father!" _Tamaki was clenching the desk, his violet eyes wide with fear.

"Let me finish." Yuzuru held up a hand, and Tamaki stepped back. "Now, your existence should be proof enough I consider love to be the most important factor when forming a relationship, and I believe that your choice to have a male partner pales in comparison to the affair that I involved myself in while visiting France. Therefore, if my esteemed mother hears of your relationship with Mr. Ootori, it won't be from me. Now," he stood up. "Come and give your old man a hug."

"Father!" Tamaki exclaimed in pure joy this time before rushing to embrace his father. "So you're…you're not angry?"

"Not in the least. In fact, since your failed engagement with Miss Tonnerre, your grandmother has been searching for a more suitable match. Many of them were acceptable, but I always felt that there was something missing…something that made them less than a _perfect _match for you. Now, I know what that is." He glanced to the door. "Isn't that right, Kyouya-san?"

Tamaki turned in shock, but Kyouya merely smirked and pushed up his glasses. "Indeed."

"So, you'll confirm it, then? You and my son are lovers?"

"_Dad…" _Tamaki groaned.

"No," Kyouya said firmly. "I do not believe that your son is quite ready to make such a commitment, and I would never force him into something of this magnitude."

"You truly are the perfect gentleman. I suppose I would not be disappointed if i received a son-in-law such as yourself!" Yuzuru winked. "I take it your father has not yet been told?"

"I'm reluctant to tell him, I'm afraid. I truly could not gauge his reaction," Kyouya replied truthfully. "Because while I believe he would immediately see the advantage of an alliance between our families, I'm not sure he would be able to overlook the fact that Tamaki and I are of the same sex," he glanced at Tamaki as he spoke.

"Your father is an unpredictable man, to be sure," Yuzuru nodded. "Are you coming home tonight, Tamaki?" he addressed his son again.

"If I'm still welcome," Tamaki replied hesitantly.

"Naturally. The Second Mansion belongs to you, and I am confident that Shima will be more than pleased to see you once more," he said. "However, I have to get going: the school has called for an assembly because several of our senior female students have been clamouring for Ouran High to create a new Host Club. Apparently last week some of the original Host Club members were on campus." He smiled at Tamaki as he said this, and the blonde laughed nervously. "Well, I shall see you later, boys. Oh, and Tamaki…" he turned back. "I was going to ask if you wished to accompany me to dinner tonight?"

"Of course!" Tamaki beamed.

"Excellent." Yuzuru nodded to them before he left.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kyouya asked.

"Kyouya! He approves of us!"

The way he jumped on the shorter man was reminiscent of what rabid fangirls would often term a 'glomp,' Kyouya believed.

He held Tamaki upright as the blonde wrapped his legs around Kyouya's waist and left his arms resting casually on his friend's shoulders.

"Is it strange that we were in this very same position merely a few hours after we first met?" Kyouya asked with a small smile.

"It was obviously a sign." Tamaki kissed him briefly. "But, let's go! We have an entire afternoon to kill!"

He refused to get off, however, so Kyouya unceremoniously dumped him on the floor and strode out of the office; Tamaki obediently following.

000

"What'cha workin' on, Kao-_ru?" _Hikaru walked into their shared room and pulled the door shut behind him, straightening his orange turtleneck.

Kaoru was wearing an almost identical shirt; but in green, of course. Hikaru could get away with wearing orange because of his brown hair, but Kaoru's red would only clash with such a color; although the fact that they were dressed so similarly was pure coincidence. The twins, however, took this as a very positive sign that they were continuing to grow closer.

"Working on designs." Kaoru was sprawled on the bed, and Hikaru flopped across his brother's back.

"Well, stop it. We're on vacation." Hikaru knocked the sketchbook onto the floor and pulled Kaoru so that he was sitting. "You work too hard."

"And you don't work hard enough," Kaoru countered.

Hikaru was silent for a moment before staring into his brother's cat-like eyes and asking in an unusually shaky voice, "K-Kaoru? C-can we…" he brought a hand up to cup his brother's cheek.

"I'll leave it up to you." Kaoru smiled. "But if you're asking, I don't think you're ready," he added, putting his chin on Hikaru's shoulder and holding him close. "Don't rush into this, 'kay, Hika?"

"But I thought you…"

"Hikaru." Kaoru put a finger to his brother's lips. "I've been fine with what we have, so don't rush into it for my sake. I can tell it still makes you a little uncomfortable, and I've already told you that if you sacrifice my happiness just for me, then neither of us will be happy. So let it happen in its own time; and if it's going to happen, it will. Trust in that."

"Kaoru…" Hikaru moved back, an expression of utmost wonder and respect on his face. He slid forward again before somehow finding the courage and the conviction inside of himself to lean toward his brother and lightly touch his lips to Kaoru's.

For his part, the younger twin had just expected the conversation to end there, and he _certainly _had not anticipated his brother actually kissing him.

And, to tell the truth, he had always been slightly afraid that doing so would feel awkward and uncomfortable but; in all honesty; it was rather the opposite.

Hikaru obviously had enough experience that he knew what he was doing, and as he grew more sure of himself, his confidence in his ability began to show as well.

Despite this, however, their hands stayed relatively still. Hikaru's were still loosely wrapped around Kaoru's neck, and Kaoru's were bracing himself on the bed. For all the times that they had touched each other during their Host Club act, they were strangely reluctant to go any farther with each other in that particular moment.

Hikaru broke away first and smiled at his twin, who returned the smile with enthusiasm, golden eyes lighting up with obvious relief before a hint of mischief crept in again.

"So? Are you regretting it already?"

Hikaru laughed and finally moved his arms, running them down Kaoru's sides until he reached the hem of his twin's shirt, and then proceeding to slide them under the shirt, causing the younger man to emit a low cat-like purr from the back of his throat. Hikaru pushed him back on the bed before straddling his waist, and meeting his eyes. "That give you your answer?"

"I'm not convinced," Kaoru gave a shrug, and Hikaru smirked at him before leaning close again.

"Boys, I wanted to ask…_boys!" _Yuhuza froze in the doorway.

"_Mom!" _they sprang apart. "That was…"

"We…"

"Hikaru…"

"Kaoru…"

The twins spoke over each other in their haste to provide a reasonable excuse.

"Stop," she held up a hand, and when they had quieted down, she gave them an unexpected smile. "I'm hardly surprised, you realize. I've watched you two grow up and; while I find the whole idea a _little _disturbing; I don't see how I can do anything to stop you short of disowning you as my heirs, and I have no intention of doing that. I would ask you, however, to refrain from doing anything questionable in public," she winked at them before asking, "Do your friends know of this?"

"Some of them," Kaoru admitted as he straightened his shirt.

"And they approve?"

Realizing that their mother could not possibly know that her sons had been pretending to be secret lovers for years, they merely nodded.

"Good, then! Of course, that _does _leave us the problem of finding an heir, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She backed out of the room before sticking her had back in. "Oh, and boys?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Next time, remember to _lock _the door," she grinned and flitted off.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each other in disbelief before falling into each other's arms and shaking with uncontrolled laughter.

**Well, University has officially started, and I'm still working, so I apologize for the late update!!**

**But I really have nothing else to say at this point, so thankyouthankyouthankyou for the continued and amazing support!!**

**My only point would be this: I realize that in a lot of OHSHC fics, the parents of our beloved boys don't take their 'coming out' very well, as it were. So I hope you'll forgive me for throwing a wrench in the usual order and coming up with more accepting parents!! This story has enough angst as it is, and the added element of trying to win the adults' favour wasn't something I truly wanted to focus on. Just in case anyone was wondering:)**

**The song "Take Me As I Am" is by Tonic. **


	16. Soul

Chapter One

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Soul**

When Kaoru went up to the doors of the Ootori mansion the next afternoon, he was forced to literally jump out of the way as a clearly agitated Yoshio Ootori stormed out, straightening his tie and briskly walking to his limo.

Kaoru climbed out of the shrub he was currently occupying (apparently jumping out of the way translated into 'falling into the landscaping,' but at least there were no thorns, he thought absently) and brushed some leaves off of his designer clothes (his own design. He refused to wear anything Hikaru worked on, because frankly, some of what his brother wore scared him) and entering the mansion proper. Glancing around the entrance hall, he winced as he saw Kyouya bending down to pick up his glasses. He ran a hand through his red hair and strode quietly forward, resting a hand on the large curio cabinet that seemed to be the focal point of the room. Several family pictures lined the shelves, and Kaoru noticed several things in one glance: there were no photos of Kyouya's mother, and several photos of two young men who were no doubt Kyouya's brothers, while Kyouya himself and a very pretty woman who must have been his sister were only in a scant few.

Kyouya straightened up and gave his glasses a cursory glance, sighting as he realize that his father's blow had warped the thin metal beyond repair. He folded them as best he could and placed them in his shirt pocket before finally turning and noticing Kaoru, his eyes hardening for a moment in obvious surprise before he realized who it was. He bit off the retort he had prepared and instead inclined his head. "Good afternoon, Mr. Hitachiin," he said formally. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to follow me…"

Kaoru was surprised at the formality, but he had guessed the reason Kyouya was vacating the main hall so quickly was going to be explained to him, so he remained silent as he trailed the other man and they made their way though the spacious mansion to a door, which Kyouya promptly opened.

Once they were inside the room (which was humongous, Kaoru noticed. Of course, he and his brother could have each had a spacious bedroom, but they still chose to share), Kyouya led the younger man to a sofa and sat him down. Only then did he reach up to touch his burning cheek, flinching nearly imperceptibly as he fingers came in contact with the raw skin from where the wire rim of his glasses had dug into his face.

Kaoru started to fidget after a few seconds when the silence had started to become nearly unbearable, but he was unwilling to break it until Kyouya finally did. "I'm sorry I had to pull you in here, but my father has several of his bodyguards lurking around the main parts of the mansion, and I had guessed that what we will be discussing is not something that should be overheard by them," he said abruptly, giving Kaoru a look that almost dared the younger man to contradict him.

"You're right, of course." Kaoru crossed his legs and leant back. "But Kyouya, _please _tell me that's not because you told your father about Tamaki," he added.

Kyouya dropped his hand from his cheek. "Of course not. _That _was because I had 'abandoned my post without offering a valid explanation,'" Kyouya said blandly.

"Oh. I suppose, then, that you can slap _me _if you want," Kaoru offered weakly. Kyouya glanced at him sharply and he continued, "I mean, it's kind of my fault that you left for France so suddenly."

"Kaoru, may I remind you that I was not forced to get onto that flight? It was entirely my choice and, if I had to admit it, I would _always _choose Tamaki over my father," he admitted.

"I expected that," Kaoru replied with a nod. "But I came over here for a reason. I couldn't get a hold of _Tono, _so I decided to ask you: what did his father say when you went to meet him?"

"He approves of our relationship," Kyouya said briskly. "In fact, it sounded to me like he would rather Tamaki have me as his partner than any of the girls that his mother had chosen out."

"Well, I'd choose you over a girl, too," Kaoru grinned, resting his hand lightly on Kyouya's knee.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Aw, don't be so mean to me, Kyou!" Kaoru pouted.

"You brought that one completely upon yourself," Kyouya crossed his arms, looking rather smug.

"Okay; granted," Kaoru sighed. Internally, he was wondering whether or not to reveal to Kyouya that he and Hikaru had 'taken the next step' in their relationship, but in the end he decided that talking to Kyouya about it was probably the best way to examine his feelings. He had no worries that the other man would somehow slip and reveal his secret to anyone, after all. "But I _do _have something interesting to relate: last night, for some reason, Hikaru decided to kiss me…and Mom walked in."

"He did, hmm? Did he mean it?" Kyouya looked vaguely interested, but Kaoru could tell that inside he was truly wishing to know the answer. A second later, however, he realized that Kyouya had not mentioned a single thing about Yuhuza walking in.

"You…you're not curious as to what my mother's reaction was?" the twin blinked.

"I'll get to that," Kyouya promised. "But first things first: since this conversation is probably going to take a while, perhaps we should get more comfortable." He stood and held out a hand; which Kaoru took; and he proceeded to lead the younger man up the stairs to the balcony where his bed was located. Kyouya lay back on the bed and let Kaoru snuggled against him. "Now, go on. Your brother…"

"I think he meant it," Kaoru said after a moment's contemplation. "And…it felt _right, _you know? I was a little worried."

"Alright. Now, your mother?"

"Is allowing it."

"Good, then. I'm happy for you," Kyouya told him, and Kaoru had the feeling that he was truly being sincere.

"Hey, remember when we thought we were in way over our heads in trying to get Hikaru and _Tono?" _Kaoru asked with a chuckle, thinking back to that night when they were so deep in despair they were willing to do almost anything.

"It wasn't all that long ago," Kyouya reminded him. "And then we had talked about…"

"Us becoming a couple. Right." Kaoru smiled at him. "That was a crazy night."

"I can't argue that," Kyouya nodded. "But Kaoru, do you ever regret the fact that it was me?"

"Never." Kaoru said firmly. "After all, it would be incredibly awkward if I had to say that I lost my virginity to my twin brother!" he laughed.

"I'm somewhat offended by that comment. You make it sound as if you only let it be me so that you could avoid some bad situations."

"Kyou, I didn't mean it _that _way! I'm really glad it was you!" Kaoru assured him. "Truly, I am. In fact, if I had to choose somebody I would rather have experienced it with, I wouldn't be able to." He pushed himself up on his elbows and reached to touch Kyouya's face, tilting the other man's head somewhat so that he could better examine his cheek. "That looks painful."

"It's not so bad," Kyouya replied softly, mollified by the fact that Kaoru had seemed so adamant about his choice. "I've been on the receiving end of a lot worse courtesy of my dear father," he added in a monotone.

"But, your glasses…"

"I have extra pairs. It's almost a necessity with that man around," Kyouya shrugged.

Kaoru nodded sadly and leant his head down on Kyouya's chest, closing his eyes and slowly exhaling, one of the other reasons for his visit now needing to be revealed. "I have to go back to Paris soon."

"How soon?" Kyouya was expecting this; of course Kaoru and Hikaru would have to go back to their jobs, and he had had a feeling that Kaoru would have more than a few worries about it.

"Within the week, I'm sure. And Hikaru will be back in New York. I just hope that…when we're apart…that he doesn't slip back into his old habits," Kaoru said, by now feeling perfectly at ease admitting these sorts of personal things to Kyouya. "Because if he goes back, I don't know if I have the strength to save him again."

"You'll find a way, Kaoru," Kyouya said absently. "You truly have to stop doubting your own strength and ability. Physically you may not have that much power, but emotionally and mentally, you're one of the strongest people I know. Being able to fight isn't the only way to be strong, and I probably know that better than anyone."

"Kyou, I think you should consider a career in motivational speaking," Kaoru joked, although he was glad that Kyouya had replied in that way. He had hoped that the older man would offer him comfort and advice, and he wasn't disappointed.

"I don't think so," Kyouya shook his head, a small smile on his face. "After all, it would ruin my image."

"True enough," Kaoru conceded with a smile of his own.

They were silent again for a time after this exchange, but this time the silence was markedly more comfortable. Both of them dropped off to sleep a few moments later, and for about two hours they were undisturbed…at least, until Tamaki barged in.

"_Kaasan!"_

Kyouya woke up with a start and gave his friend a heated glare, causing Tamaki to clamp his mouth shut.

"What do you want?" Kyouya growled. "And who let you in?"

"Your sister, but…"

"I don't care."

Tamaki flinched back before noticing Kyouya's face. "Kyouya, what happened to your cheek?"

"My father." Kyouya's tone brooked no questions, and for once Tamaki got the hint and asked none. "Kaoru, are you supposed to meet your brother at any time?" Kyouya softened his tone and addressed Kaoru, who had also woken up with Tamaki's untimely intrusion.

"Not really. But Mom, if you want me to leave so that you and _Tono _can get busy, just say so!" Kaoru laughed, opening his eyes.

"No, I wouldn't mind if you stayed," Kyouya admitted, glancing once at Tamaki as if daring the blonde to contradict him. Once again, Tamaki surprised him by saying nothing.

"Good." Kaoru yawned and stretched, reminding Kyouya once again of an oversized cat.

"What do you want, Tamaki?"

"I thought you didn't care." Tamaki looked mournful.

"I'm more awake now, and therefore more civil. If I truly didn't care, I would have merely kicked you out without asking _any _questions," Kyouya responded. "So, I'm going to ask you once more: _what do you want?" _

"Does a man need a reason to pay a visit to his boyfriend?" Tamaki smiled.

"I'd prefer it if you don't use that term; it sounds like a description a teenaged girl would come up with."

"What should I call us, then? We're hardly lovers," Tamaki pointed out.

"I don't see why we have term ourselves as anything," Kyouya shrugged. "Why put a label on our relationship?"

"I agree," Kaoru mumbled, although apparently he was mainly speaking to Kyouya's shirt. "After all, what would Hikaru and I be called?" he chuckled.

"You two are together?" Tamaki looked surprised.

"I think so. He kissed me last night."

"And?" Tamaki leant forward, reminding Kaoru forcibly of the girls who had used to watch in anxious anticipation during his and Hikaru's Host Club act.

"Honestly, _Tono, _you're as bad as those girls. You look _far _too interested," he jibed gently, and Tamaki had the grace to look ashamed. "But I think that I need for him to give up smoking for good before he does it again, because he's a pretty good kisser, but his breath leaves a _lot _to be desired," Kaoru replied.

"So you'd rather make out with me, then?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"At the present time, yes. But…I highly doubt milord would appreciate that…" Kaoru sounded rather wistful.

"Go molest your brother and leave poor Mommy alone, devilish twin!" Tamaki commanded dramatically.

"Don't worry, _Tono. _I won't try to steal Kyouya from you," Kaoru assured him. "But I really should get going. 'Karu and I are supposed to go for dinner with Mom and Dad tonight, and that hasn't happened in _years," _he sighed. "My parents were always away on business trips at different times, so we rarely spent time together as a family, and Hikaru and I grew up being mainly dependent on each other. I guess that could be another reason why we were so closed off to the world. I mean, our own _mother _couldn't even tell us apart!" he exclaimed. "She can now, of course, but that's only because Hikaru's hair is brown," he added.

"You were raised by maids, then?"

"Primarily," Kaoru nodded.

"I never knew my mother," Kyouya admitted slowly. "There were…complications in my childbirth that she never really recovered from. I think my father blames me for that, too."

"Kyouya…" Tamaki looked surprised to hear Kyouya say anything regarding his family life. The other man had never really mentioned his mother before, but it was rather obvious to the blonde what her eventual fate had been.

"It's fine. Like I said, I didn't know her enough to ever miss her, and Fuyumi has been almost like a mother to me for all these years," he explained, glancing up once again to meet Tamaki's gaze. "Perhaps if she had been around, my father would have been slightly more understanding, but from what I've heard from his business partners, he's more-or-less always had the same personality. After all, it _was _an arranged marriage."

"I'm glad Mom isn't trying to set me up with any girls," Kaoru noted, his fingers lightly stroking Kyouya's sleeve.

"But you'd make such a good husband, Kaoru!" Tamaki put in.

"Yeah, but I'd be lying to both of us, and that's something I'd never be able to live with," he stated truthfully. "However…" he glanced at his watch, "I'd better go." He pushed himself up and gave Kyouya a quick peck on the lips before flying out of the room with an, "_Adieu, Tono!"_

"Hmph," Tamaki shook his head. "Still tired, Mommy?"

"Rather. Care to join me, Daddy?" Kyouya held out his hand.

And so, a few moments later, Tamaki was firmly installed in the position previously occupied by Kaoru, and Kyouya was once again fast asleep.

**Hey, oh! It's an update! w00t!! **

**Um…Uni's going good…not much to do yet, but I'm sure the projects will soon be coming fast and furious, but I've got enough work to do anyway! I go to school six days a week and work the seventh, so it's pretty crazy right now, but at least my work ends midway through October! **

**I think that's about it, so I hope you enjoyed, and; as always; drop me a review on your way out:)**

**The song, "Soul", is by Matchbox Twenty. **


	17. Over and Over

Chapter One

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Over and Over**

Eight months later, Kaoru glanced out the airplane window as the jet touched down on the runway in Tokyo and wondered if anything had changed in his absence.

It was nearly Christmas and; while the birth of Jesus Christ was not really an official holiday in Japan; he had spent enough time in foreign countries throughout his life that it would have simply felt _wrong _not to celebrate the holiday season in some fashion.

The Club had all kept in touch over the last few months and had planned a bit of a Christmas Celebration at the Ootori mansion (Kyouya's father was, once again, out of town on business).

He picked up his luggage and headed out of the terminal, not at all surprised to see a waiting Rolls-Royce limousine parked just outside the sliding doors.

He slid into the back seat of the car and froze in surprise when two hands grabbed him and someone with incredibly hot breath whispered in his ear, "_Feliz Navidad, _my Kaoru," before a pair of lips collided rather forcefully with his own.

"Hikaru," Kaoru moaned the name into his twin's mouth, letting his eyes flutter close. He had enough sense to check and make sure that the screen separating the backseat from the driver was down and firmly closed before letting Hikaru undo the buttons on his dress shirt and trail butterfly kisses down his chest.

Kaoru let himself hang limp in his brother's arms, soft whimpers coming from his throat. He had worried nearly every day that Hikaru would reject him when they met again; had thought that perhaps Hikaru was only using him because he was available and not because he harboured any deeper feelings; but from the response he was getting Hikaru had obviously not even been considering abandoning him again.

In fact, if Kaoru had to guess, he would say that Hikaru may very well have been celibate for the last eight months with the enthusiastic way he was going about his task.

Not that Kaoru minded, of course. He got Hikaru out of his shirt and climbed into his lap, tilting his head back to give Hikaru better access. Hikaru straightened up again and kissed a line along Kaoru's clavicle before sucking gently on it. Kaoru hummed in appreciation and let his hands slide down his brother's sides, tucking his fingers just below the waistband of the other man's pants. Hikaru drew back again before kissing him once more, but by now the initial force had worn off and the kiss had taken on a much slower and loving pace.

Hikaru broke away first, staring deep into his brother's golden eyes before asking, "Kaoru, did you miss me?"

"More than you can imagine," Kaoru gasped out, still recovering from their frenzied make-out session. "Still love me, Hikaru?"

"I'm only sorry it took me so long to realize it," was the sincere response. "I've been waiting for today for a long time."

Kaoru drew his arms up and slide them around his brother's neck, laying his chin comfortably in the crook between Hikaru's neck and shoulder. "I was worried you'd found somebody else."

"Haven't looked, to tell you the truth."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru couldn't see the somewhat feral gleam in his twin's eyes, but he could tell from the tone of his voice that he was teasing. "You're so mean to me."

"I'm joking, Kaoru!" he protested. "But…you knew that."

"Of course. But where are we headed?"

"Kyouya's," Hikaru replied. "We're having a mini-party tonight before the big celebration on the weekend. And besides, I'm sure Kyouya-san has missed you as well."

"Hikaru, stop," Kaoru snorted. "You know very well that we're merely friends, now."

"I know. But you're just so much fun to tease, Kao-chan!" he grinned, reaching for Kaoru's shirt and tossing it to him. "But here. Get yourself presentable."

Kaoru shook his head as he pulled his shirt back on. It seemed the old Hikaru was back, and he couldn't have been happier.

000

"Ah, come in, come in! You must be the famous Hitachiin brothers!" A smiling, dark-haired young woman greeted them at the door, but it was obvious both from her clothing and her mannerisms that she was no mere maid.

"Fuyumi-neesan, stop bothering the guests." Kyouya strode down the stairs and glanced sharply at his sister.

"But, Kyouya-san…"

"Welcome, Hikaru; Kaoru," he ignored Fuyumi and shook Hikaru's hand, but Kaoru decided to break formality and pushed Kyouya's arm away, settling for a hug instead. He and Kyouya had talked frequently in the interim, of course, although as of late the phone calls had become shorter, less frequent, and more impersonal; at least, on Kyouya's end.

Kaoru wanted an opportunity to talk privately with the other man so that he could ask why, but Kyouya beat him to it. "Hikaru, do you think you could possibly entertain my sister for a few moments? Your brother and I have an important matter to discuss," he said with a smile.

Hikaru shared a quick and understanding look with his twin before smiling. "Of course!"

He started chattering to Fuyumi as Kyouya pulled Kaoru into a side room and shut the door. "Now."

"Yes?"

"I am…sorry if it seems like I've been ignoring you for the last couple of months, but my father grew suspicious and began to trace my calls. He had decided that I was spending altogether too much time speaking with you when, as he put it, there was obviously nothing regarding business in our conversations as our companies are too different for a viable deal to be made," the dark-haired man explained, looking decidedly unimpressed with his father's reasoning.

"Aw, Kyou, couldn't you have told him I was designing new uniforms for your nurses or something?" Kaoru quipped, inwardly relieved that there was a good explanation. Kyouya was almost like a life-line for him, and the relationship that they had built over the past few months meant a lot to him.

Kyouya smiled at the flippant remark and replied, "I doubt he'd have believed me. But, tell me…how is Hikaru?"

"Well, if you _really _want to know…" Kaoru blushed. "We…almost did it in the limo on the way over here."

"Worrying for nothing, then?" This information hardly seemed to faze Kyouya.

"Seems like it," Kaoru nodded. "And you and _Tono?"_

"We're still 'together,' as it is, but not in the way you're implying."

"Still waiting, are we?"

"Well, I _do _need to get him a Christmas present…" Kyouya mused.

"Kyouya!" Kaoru looked scandalized. "You think he's ready to take that step, then?"

"Yes," Kyouya admitted without hesitation. "I truly do."

"Well, good luck," Kaoru clapped his friend on the shoulder, letting his hand slide down to rest on Kyouya's upper arm. "I _did _miss you, you know."

"I'd be rather offended it you told me you didn't," Kyouya said dryly. "How's the business?"

"Good; good," Kaoru nodded. "It's going well."

"Excellent. So, do you think we've let Fuyumi torture your poor brother long enough?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sure your sister's a perfectly nice person," Kaoru told him bluntly, once more wrapping his arms around Kyouya's waist and leaning into him. This time, Kyouya returned the embrace and let his face rest against Kaoru's head, exhaling slightly so that his warm breath ruffled Kaoru's hair. "When are the others due?"

"Less than a half-hour," Kyouya responded.

"So. No time for us to do anything incriminating, then?" Kaoru smiled slyly.

"Why, Kaoru; I had no idea you'd missed me _that _much," Kyouya returned, a smile on his own lips.

Kaoru looked up and moved his hands to Kyouya's shoulders, tightening his grip before kicking his legs up and wrapping them firmly around the older man's slim waist. Kyouya was slightly taken aback, but he responded quickly and braced his hands under Kaoru's thighs in order to hold him in place.

"So? What's all this about?" Kyouya asked, a hint of concern making its way into his voice.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I've just always wanted to do that, but I never could with Hikaru. We weigh the same, and he's pretty clumsy, so he'd probably just end up dropping me," he replied. "Sorry to worry you."

"Well, you're not all that heavy, so I don't mind," Kyouya assured him. "And besides, Tamaki does this all the time. In fact, it was almost the way he first greeted me. Granted, there _was _a handshake, but this was soon after."

"What?" Kaoru laughed. "I never heard that story!"

"Well, there's hardly time to tell it now. Remind me someday," Kyouya said casually. "Want me to carry you out?"

"Would you?" Kaoru put on his most innocent smile.

"I suppose I could," Kyouya heaved a resigned sigh and put an arm around Kaoru's back, pressing him close so he could free one hand to push the door open. He carried the younger man and crossed the hall, setting him down before the doors leading to the parlour.

He opened one and held out a hand, letting Kaoru precede him.

"Kaoru, you're back!" Hikaru rushed to his brother and locked his arms around him.

"I've only been gone ten minutes!" was the muffled protest.

"Kyouya-san, your friends are so charming!" Fuyumi sighed happily, making no move to leave now that her brother had returned. In fact, she was acting rather fangirl-ish, and Kyouya was getting a little scared.

He cleared his throat a tad impatiently, and Fuyumi finally came out of her reverie with an "Oh!" before hurrying from the room.

000

"So, I don't quite understand why we're having this little gathering today when we have the big party on the weekend," Haruhi said once they had all gathered in the room.

"It's simple, really," Kyouya supplied, absently running his fingers through Tamaki's hair as the blonde lay against his shoulder. "My father may not be here this week, but this party is an annual tradition for the Ootori family, and this year I'm expected to run it.

"In essence, it's a formal party: several of our business associated will be there, as well as representatives from many other affluent Japanese families. And as a matter of fact, there may very well be a few of our old classmates from Ouran there.

"As well as drinks and hors-devoirs, there's also going to be a dance," he concluded.

"Ah." Haruhi was looking rather nervous by this point. "But, I certainly don't have suitable clothing for…" she cut off, visibly sweat-dropping as the twins turned identical conspiratorial grins on her.

"Hikaru-my-love, does this mean what I think it means?"

"Indeed it does, Kaoru-my-sweet. Indeed it does."

The twins stood, throwing their arms wide and proclaiming, "It's the 'Dress-Haruhi-Up-In-Formal-Wear Project!'"

Haruhi looked mortified. "Why me? Why _me?" _she muttered, lifting her eyes up to the ceiling in a silent prayer.

"Kaoru, we have to start designing tonight! The party's only a few days away!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"We're going to make you the best outfit ever, Haruhi! And we'll even take care of your hair and makeup," Kaoru promised with a wink. "You'll love it; trust us!"

"Trust you doppelgangers!?" Tamaki shot up, clearly agitated. "You'd better not do anything to embarrass my daughter!"

"We won't," they said in unison, sitting back down and crossing their legs at the same time.

"Kyou-chan; Kyou-chan! Will you have cake?" Hani broke in, hopping up onto the couch recently occupied by Tamaki who, realizing he had lost his spot, shrugged and dropped onto Kyouya's lap.

"Off, _baka," _Kyouya shoved him to the floor and turned back to Hani. "Yes, Hani; I'll make sure that there's cake."

"Yay! Thank you, Kyou-chan!" Hani jumped off and ran back to Mori, and a sulking Tamaki got off of the floor and sat back on the couch, crossing his arms and pouting.

000

"You forgive me, yet?"

"I guess." Tamaki still appeared unconvinced as he examined his reflection in the mirror. "Kyou, the humidity in here is sucking all the volume out of my hair!"

"Nobody asked you to come into the bathroom with me," Kyouya grunted from inside the shower as he worked shampoo into his dark hair.

"I wanted to keep you company."

"Then don't complain," Kyouya rolled his eyes, although he knew Tamaki couldn't see him.

"Sorry."

Kyouya turned off the water and asked, "Could you hand me a towel?" Tamaki passed it over the door and Kyouya quickly towelled his hair before wrapping it around his waist and opening the stall door. "You know I'm only letting you stay because Fuyumi's the only one around, right?"

"You never let me stay otherwise," Tamaki noted sulkily. "We haven't spent a night together in almost a month!"

"With my father and your grandmother, we have to take what we can get," Kyouya shrugged.

"I know. But it doesn't mean I have to like it," Tamaki perched on the vanity. "Are you excited for the party?"

"It's just another test. My father has to see if I can run a successful business party. I can't let _any_thing go wrong," he sighed.

"He's too hard on you." Tamaki slid off the counter and wrapped his arms around Kyouya's waist. "Want me to get rid of some of that tension, Mother?"

"Are you referring to a backrub or…something else?" Kyouya asked slyly, his voice gathering a hint of a seductive growl as Tamaki worked his fingers lower.

"What would you prefer?" the blonde whispered breathily in his ear.

"Don't tease me," he snapped, laying his head back on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Are you…you know…_ready _for something more?" Tamaki asked hesitantly.

"Maybe I'll just take you up on that backrub," Kyouya admitted. "After all, I'll need my energy for the party."

"What about _after _the party?" Tamaki asked, his tone becoming more hopeful.

"That'll depend on how it goes, won't it?" Kyouya smirked. "But honestly, Tamaki," he turned around, staring into the blonde's amethyst eyes. "Do you think that, after the party, you'll allow me to give you a special Christmas present?"

Tamaki looked unsure for the merest of moments before breaking into a dazzling smile. "I'd really like that, Kyouya."

"You think you're prepared?"

"What makes you think _you're _the _seme? _After all, _last _time we fooled around, _I _was the one with the control," he grinned.

"Tamaki, don't be stupid. I'm the one with the experience; therefore, _I _will be the _seme_," Kyouya said firmly.

"Fine," Tamaki conceded with a nod. "But the next time…"

"Tamaki, I really need to know something before we go any farther with our relationship. Up until this point, I believe that you are only with me because you have no romantic feelings for Haruhi so you've automatically assumed that your feelings must be for me. I would _only _make love to someone I truly felt a connection with, and _only _if that person truly felt the same. So I have to know: do you _really _love me?" he asked soberly, knowing that, once again, one word from Tamaki could end their whole friendship.

"Now who's being the idiot?" Tamaki countered with a laugh. "Kyouya, there was never any question. I think I've always loved you, and I don't think I could ever love anyone the same way," he leant close and lightly brushed Kyouya's lips, and Kyouya returned the kiss slowly at first before Tamaki opened his mouth and allowed him entrance.

They were pressed close to each other and Kyouya let his hands slide up under the older man's shirt as Tamaki kneaded small circles down his back.

"Mm…Kyou…" Tamaki gasped into his mouth. They continued the kiss for a few more moments before pulling apart, and Tamaki gazed firmly into his stormy eyes and said, with complete sincerity, "I love you."

And for the first time, Kyouya believed him.

**Ohmigosh, you gyz, I gots ma hundred reviewz!!**

**Seriously, I'm so happy my grammar has gone to pot!! :D**

**I'm kidding; but I honestly never ever thought I'd manage to get a hundred reviews on a story, so thankyouthankyouthankyou!! Hugs and cookies for all!!**

**That being said, Uni is still going good, and I'm still writing as best I can!! (Although I'm glad I got this fic finished in the summer!) Past that…let's see…I'm going to see the 'Lord of the Rings' Symphony on Friday!! (If you haven't guessed it from my penname, I am a HUGE LOTR fan:))**

**And that's about it! Enjoy!**

**The song "Over and Over" is by Three Days Grace (who I saw this summer. And they were awesome.) And there's actually a video on YouTube about Hikaru and Kaoru to this song, so it truly does fit them well. **


	18. Pieces Of Truth

Chapter One

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Pieces of Truth**

"Is this really necessary?"

Haruhi cringed as she was poked and prodded by the Hitachiin twins, who all but ignored her comment as they continued their work.

"Hold your head straight, Haruhi, or you'll get burnt with the curling iron."

"Look up so I can do your eyeliner."

"Close your eyes; I'm using the hairspray."

"Don't blink, you'll smear the mascara."

Haruhi resigned herself to their ministrations and heaved a sigh as the twins continued their complicated work.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they stood back and looked at her before exchanging glances with each other and nodding. "You're done, Haru-hi!"

She waited while they spun her chair around and stared at herself in the mirror for a few moments, blinking in stunned disbelief. "Is that…_me?"_

"Of course!" they grinned.

"I…I…"

"You look beautiful, Haruhi," Kaoru put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well…I can't believe I'm saying this, but…thank you," she stood up and smiled at them, and they once again surveyed their handiwork.

Her still-short hair was done in a stylish up-do, while two of her long bangs; which Hikaru had loosely curled; hung to frame her face. The make-up Kaoru had chosen was so delicate that it was almost impossible to tell it was there, but her features were highlighted in shades of earthy brown, and Kaoru had focussed most of her attention on her already striking eyes; they appeared even larger and more luminous than normal.

And the dress…it was strapless and hung to the floor; her chest had filled out enough in the last five years that she was able to hold up a dress without straps; and the twins _had _taken the weather into consideration and built a shawl to match. It was made of an iridescent fabric that changed colour depending on the light, and mostly seemed to highlight shades of blue and purple. Kaoru came up behind and hung a diamond pendant around her neck; they would have liked matching earrings, too, but of course Haruhi didn't have pieced ears; and Hikaru held out a pair of simple black ballet flats.

"We didn't think you'd appreciate heels," was his remark, and Haruhi accepted them with a gentle smile.

"The two of you have really grown up, haven't you?" she asked.

"We'd like to think so," Kaoru reached for his brother's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Shall we go, then?" Hikaru held out his free hand for Haruhi, and the three made their way to the waiting limo.

000

As she stepped into the mansion, she had to marvel at the sight. A gigantic buffet table adorned one side of the room, and it was set with so many dishes that it would be physically impossible for one person to try them all; and most of them were foreign to her, besides. Two giant fountains; one of a sparkling pink champagne and one of chocolate; served as centerpieces, and several intricate ice sculptures littered the main hall.

But the focal point of the room, by far, was the massive lavishly decorated evergreen tree set in the centre of the floor, and Haruhi gazed at it in awe.

"The servants did a good job."

"Kyouya?" she turned to face the dark-haired man.

"You look stunning," he nodded to her. "I'm sure Tamaki will approve."

"Where is he?"

"Being the social butterfly that he is," was the resigned response. "He has to go make small talk with everyone in the room. Would you like some champagne?"

"Yes, please," she replied, knowing that even though alcohol did not suit her palate, she would rarely have the chance to drink such expensive champagne. "How are things?" she asked once he had returned and handed her a glass.

"So far, so good."

"You sound as if you're waiting for something to go wrong," Haruhi noted.

"Perhaps I am."

"You're very pessimistic."

"I'm _realistic, _Haruhi. There's a notable difference," he replied, taking a sip from his glass. Haruhi took a small drink in response out of politeness, and subtly wrinkled her nose as the fizzy liquid slid down her throat. She quickly decided that, no matter _how _expensive it was, all alcohol tasted the same.

However, she deigned to comment, and a second later Tamaki himself appeared. "Haruhi! My lovely Haruhi, this rose," he pulled one dramatically from his pocket and handed it to her, "pales in comparison to your radiant beauty; the sparkling crystal of these exquisite sculptures could never hope to match…"

"Tamaki, you know better than to use those lines on me," she effectively interrupted his monologue, and he looked dejected for a mere second before perking right back up and taking her hand. "Well, I fear I owe those unscrupulous twins an apology. They went far beyond what I expected of them."

"You like it, then?" she asked.

"Like it? Why, Haruhi, the word 'like' could not even _begin _to describe the feeling in my heart when I see you wearing…'

"You're rambling again, _baka," _Kyouya growled, and Tamaki began to pout again.

"Since Mommy is being so mean to me, I'm going to find my sons!"

He dashed off, and Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose while letting out a long-suffering sigh. "He'll never change."

"You love him for it, though," Haruhi said as she glanced up at Kyouya.

"So do you." Kyouya let the comment hand for a time before he added. "I only feel it's fair to let you know this, but Tamaki and I…"

"You're going all the way tonight," she said shortly.

"That _is _the general idea," Kyouya nodded. "But I fear you still resent me for it."

"I've told you, Kyouya: you're better for him than I am, and I'd never hate you for this," she put a firm hand on his arm. "You'll have to fill me in on the details, though," she added with a wink.

"You're as bad as Renge."

"Renge was much more of a voyeur, though," she grinned. "After all, can you imagine her if she found out about you and Tamaki?"

"Pray that she doesn't, for I've no doubt that the so-called 'Flames of Moe' would be powerful enough to burn down all of Tokyo," Kyouya said dryly. "But I should be doing a more thorough job of hosting; it _is _my party. Save a dance for me?" he asked.

"Of course," she smiled in return.

000

"You're all lucky you're not women," Haruhi said to Kaoru as they waltzed.

"Why?"

"Because I have to dance with _all six _of you!" she countered. "You know, I'm really glad you got me flats, or else my feet would be dead. Was this your idea or Hikaru's?" she asked curiously.

"In all reality; although I _was _going to suggest it; it was Hikaru who was the first to mention it aloud," Kaoru told her.

"Really? That _is _rather surprising," she nodded thoughtfully.

"You had such little faith in him, then?" Kaoru smiled, seeking out his brother through the throng of guests.

"I was just afraid he still had the mindset of a surly teenager, but he keeps proving me wrong," she admitted. "He's not still trying to impress me, is he?"

"No, I think he's finally let go of that fantasy," Kaoru said.

A few moments later, the song ended, and Kaoru bent to kiss her briefly on the lips before he winked and hurried off to find his brother, leaving a rather bewildered Haruhi in his wake.

000

Kyouya closed the door behind the last guest and slumped against it, loosening his bowtie and unceremoniously dumping his tailcoat on the floor.

"Tired?" Tamaki chuckled, looking up from his position. He was currently draped over a chair, and while it didn't look comfortable in the least, it was obvious he wasn't planning on moving soon.

"It's three in the bloody morning!" Hikaru groaned, stumbling around until he merely decided to collapse on the ground, laying back on the floor.

"Hikaru, you're getting your white coat filthy. Come on; let's go home." Kaoru pulled his brother up and slung one of his arms around his own shoulders. Giving Kyouya a wink, he added, "Coming, Haruhi?"

She bit off a yawn and nodded, muttering a hurried 'goodnight' as she followed the twins out. Mori trailed after them, carrying his sleeping cousin, and Kyouya closed the door for the final time that night.

"Please tell me that's it," he muttered, rubbing his temples. His jaw ached from smiling excessively, and his feet were currently killing him.

"You're not too tired to keep your promise, are you?" Tamaki smiled up at him before getting slowly to his feet.

"Never," Kyouya assured him as they stumbled to the bedroom. He had barely locked the door behind him before Tamaki was on him, practically tearing at his clothes before Kyouya regained enough sense to return the favour.

When they were both undressed, Tamaki pulled Kyouya into a bruising kiss and drew him onto the bed, breaking the kiss as Kyouya glanced down at the man beneath him, seeing a sight he had only dreamt about before: Tamaki, completely exposed, chest heaving with exertion and perfect blonde hair tousled and falling haphazardly into his violet eyes. He bent his head and tenderly kissed Tamaki's neck. "Tamaki?"

"Y-yes?" Tamaki forced out, although Kyouya had moved his attention to the older man's chest and stringing a coherent thought together was proving difficult.

"Are you _sure?" _Kyouya glanced up and met his friend's eyes.

"Please. And don't make me beg, Kyou," he laughed weakly, although Kyouya could see the fear and trepidation in his eyes.

"Alright. This is going to feel a little odd, but just do as I say and I promise you'll enjoy it in the end."

Tamaki gulped and nodded, readying himself for the worst.

000

He woke up to sunlight splaying across his face and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember the events of the night before.

All he could truly recall was pain that was soon replaced by indescribable pleasure, and finally a blessed release that blazed so brilliant a white he was all but seeing stars after it was done.

He ached all over, but it was a good stiffness. Tightening his hand around Kyouya's, he snuggled against his…he savoured the word…_lover's _shoulder before releasing a contented sigh.

"You're awake?" Kyouya asked softly as he opened his stormy eyes.

"Yeah," Tamaki answered with a yawn, stroking Kyouya's hair. "Some night, huh?"

"You still want to be a couple?"

"Well, I haven't run away screaming _yet," _Tamaki chuckled. "So, I think we're still okay. Besides…you were amazing."

"You weren't half-bad yourself," Kyouya replied, but he couldn't resist adding: "For being a virgin."

"Don't patronize me."

"Now who's using big words?" Kyouya had his hand in the small of Tamaki's back, and he used it to bring their bodies together.

"Hey, I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am!" Tamaki huffed before leaning to kiss the younger man, and Kyouya smirked and slid his tongue into Tamaki's mouth, causing the blonde to emit a delicious moan as he grasped Kyouya's shoulders. They no doubt would have gone even farther, but a loud knock on the door broke them apart.

"Come in," Kyouya called, and Tamaki looked at him in horror as the door opened and Kaoru slipped in.

"Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad!" he grinned before launching himself onto the bed, ending up between the other two.

"How did you know?" Tamaki glanced over Kaoru at Kyouya, and his eyes were wide.

"I just did," Kyouya replied mysteriously as he sat up. "How late did we sleep?"

"It's 12:30," Kaoru replied, and Kyouya nodded and slid out of the bed before walking over to his dresser. He pulled on a pair of pyjama pants and scrubbed a hand through his tousled hair.

"Good night?" Kaoru asked Tamaki, who nodded with a blush. "Aw, don't be shy, _Tono_. After all, I've been in the same position as you," he winked.

"Ah…true," Tamaki finally agreed. "Kaoru…I don't want to sound rude, but…"

"You don't want me to see you get out of bed, right?" Kaoru lay back with a sigh and closed his eyes. "Go ahead. I won't look."

Tamaki got out and reached for his boxers and pants, hastily pulling them on. "Okay."

Kaoru opened his feline eyes but did not move from the rumpled sheets as he asked, "So, Kyouya: how did it compare?"

"To you, you mean? I'm not going to answer that," Kyouya pulled an old t-shirt over his head and picked up his glasses, slipping them onto his nose.

"Hikaru dared me to ask."

"I figured as much. You'd never ask something so personal without provocation," Kyouya noted. "But, does anyone else want something to eat? I'm quite sure there'll be some leftovers from last night in the fridge," he offered.

"Sounds good to me," Kaoru hopped up. "_Tono?" _

"Ah…I _am _kind of hungry, now that you mention it."

Tamaki nodded, picking up his dress shirt and sliding it on without bothering to button it up.

"Kyou? What are you doing about…" Kaoru gestured to the sheets.

Kyouya swore under his breath and walked back over, investigating the bedclothes with a frown.

"What?" Tamaki looked confused.

"The servants know very well that you stayed over, so they'd immediately understand and inform my father upon his return. And even if I were to take the sheets down myself, I'd never get to the washing machine without running into at least _one _servant!" he groaned. "Why didn't I plan this more carefully?"

"It's not really something you plan, is it?" Kaoru asked cheekily.

"But it _was _planned, as you know very well…"

"Kyouya, you _told _him!" Tamaki was aghast.

"Yes, and Haruhi, but…"

"_Our daughter knew that Mommy and Daddy were going to sleep together!"_ he loudly exclaimed.

"_Yes, _Tamaki, but…"

"But nothing, Kyouya! The point is, you told our friends about it!"

"Again, I realize this, but…"

"So, are you _always _going to advertise when we're going to have sex?"

At this point, the door swung open and a very irritated Yoshio Ootori walked in, stating, "I think somebody had best tell me what's going on."

**Update tyme!! I'm headin' back to the Land of No Internet (aka my grandma's) this weekend for her 80****th**** b-day, so I figured I'd better post this now. Once again, thanks a bunch for all of your continued support, and there's only two chapters left after this one! **

**And evil me, I ended on a cliffhanger. I used to do that way more often than I currently do, but I still can't resist every once in a while:)**

**The song 'Pieces of Truth' is by the Foxboro Hot Tubs (and I'll add that Green Day is my all-time favourite band, because really, who are they kidding??) **


	19. Automatic

Chapter One

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Automatic**

"Well, Kyouya?"

"I'm sure you heard perfectly well, Father," Kyouya stood up straight and pushed up his glasses before crossing his arms and regaining his normal calm demeanour.

"Yes, I believe I did. Am I to understand that you have been engaging in sexual activities with young Mr. Suou here?" Yoshio asked coldly.

"That's correct."

"I see. And am I _also _to understand that your relationship is common knowledge to the Hitachiin family and, no doubt, the families Haninozuka and Morinozuka as well?" he continued.

"Correct," Kyouya nodded again.

"Ah. One more question: if I were to inform Yuzuru Suou of this, I am inclined to believe that he would not be surprised. Would I be wrong in thinking this?"

"You would not," Kyouya replied.

"Well, then. I must admit, I would have preferred the union of our two families be brought about by a _heterosexual _marriage, but that would likely not have happened in my lifetime, so this certainly speeds up the process. From a business perspective, this is a _very _advantageous partnership. Good job, my son," a thin smile appeared on Yoshio's lips.

Kyouya mirrored the smile as he bowed slightly and intoned, "Thank you, Father."

"Of course; of course. Oh, and I also must commend you on one other thing, Kyouya: from what I have heard, the party was a resounding success. I am rather pleased with you at the moment." Kyouya bowed again in response, and Yoshio added, "Give my regards to your father, Mr. Suou," before turning sharply on his heel and purposefully striding from the room.

"K-Kyouya?"

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"Did your father just…"

"I believe he did."

"Somebody pinch me; I think I'm drea-_ow! Kaoru, I didn't mean it literally!"_

"Sorry, _Tono. _Couldn't resist," Kaoru looked smug. "Well, I guess you boys have been worrying for nothing."

"Not entirely true. My grandmother…" Tamaki sighed. "I'd say that we could keep this secret until I officially inherit the company, but she could be alive for many years yet, and no doubt she'll continue to push for a marriage."

"_Tousan, _you know I could care less about your grandmother," Kyouya noted.

"I know. You think…"

"You can spend some nights here if you want to, now, and you say she never sets foot in the Second Mansion. It should be easy enough to avoid her," Kyouya explained. "After all, you haven't seen her since your return from France, have you?"

"I've been trying to put off that meeting," Tamaki admitted, blushing and guiltily scratching the back of his head.

"Well, keep putting it off," Kyouya ordered. "Our fathers both know now, so we don't have to worry about _them _mentioning it to each other, and nobody else would be likely to tell your grandmother. Would they?"

"But if she tried to get me engaged again…"

"We'll find a way out of it. Trust me," Kyouya put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I do, Kyouya. I always have." Tamaki smiled at his friend.

"Good. Kaoru?"

"_Hai, Okaasan?"_

"Dinner at your house tonight?"

"Mom _loves _Western Christmas fare, so I'd expect turkey if I were you," Kaoru warned. "But you can come over anytime."

"Excellent. But, I _believe _we were going for breakfast?"

Tamaki's stomach effectively provided the answer to _that _query, and he grinned sheepishly as they headed down to the kitchen.

000

"So Mom and Dad did the nasty, eh?" Hikaru was lounging on the bed; shirt unbuttoned; as Kaoru walked into the room.

"Hikaru, that's such an unflattering way to put it," Kaoru wrinkled his nose at his brother's lack of eloquence.

"Yeah; yeah," Hikaru lazily waved a hand. "When are they coming over?"

"A couple hours."

"What do you want to do until then?" Hikaru sat up.

"Dye your hair. It's starting to fade and, unfortunately, brown and red isn't the most flattering combination," Kaoru suggested.

"Okay, fine," Hikaru agreed. "But only if you help."

"Naturally, brother mine."

Hikaru left his shirt on the bed and wandered into the adjacent bathroom, rooting around in the vanity for the hair dye.

He pulled it out and passed it to Kaoru, exiting the bathroom to procure a stool before he came back in and sat down, leaning his elbows on the counter.

As Kaoru worked at applying the dye, Hikaru asked, "So, what about us?"

" 'Us,' what?" Kaoru shrugged.

"When are _we _going to take that step?" Hikaru clarified, studying his brother's face in the mirror.

"I…don't know, to be honest," Kaoru admitted. "I mean, are you really sure you _want _us to take that step?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure. And you can't say you're afraid of losing your virginity, because Kyouya saw to that," Hikaru huffed.

"Don't sound bitter, Hika. I wanted it," Kaoru sighed.

"I know," Hikaru assured him. "But yeah, Kao-chan, I'd never regret it if it was you. Although…we'd have to get some protection," he grimaced.

"Why?"

"Kaoru…you _know _I've had my share of strippers. Frankly, I'm surprised that I haven't contracted anything yet, and the absolute last thing I want is to compromise your health in _any _way."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Kaoru teased gently.

"I know," Hikaru replied with a grin. "But just tell me when and if you're ready, okay?"

"Will do," Kaoru nodded. "There. You're a brunette again."

"Cool. Thanks, Kaoru," he hopped up and pecked his brother on the cheek.

"No problem," Kaoru assured him, washing his hands of the dark dye. Hikaru slid his arms around his brother's waist and laid his chin on Kaoru's shoulder.

"You still like the dark hair?"

"Yeah. It suits you," Kaoru smiled. "Ever consider another color?"

"You know, not really. I thought about giving myself highlights once, but this was what I felt the most comfortable with. Besides, our eyes are such a unique color that a lot of shades are just going to look funny," he added. "I guess I could go black, but that might end up being _too _dark," he mused.

"Why, Hikaru! I had no idea you thought about your hair that much!" Kaoru couldn't help but smile. "You can be such a woman sometimes."

"Like you're one to talk! I can't believe Renge made you the _seme _in that stupid movie!" he snorted.

"Hey, I'd be a good _seme! _At least I'd be gentle," Kaoru said, a tad defensively.

"Yeah, maybe," Hikaru shrugged. "But I'd make a horrible _uke, _so I'm afraid you're out of luck, Kao."

"We'll see."

"Yes, I'm sure we will."

They stared at their own reflections for a few moments before breaking into raucous laughter.

"Man, Kaoru, we have the _stupidest _fights!"

"I'm thankful for that," Kaoru noted. "Can you imagine if we ever had a _real _fight? I mean, even when we were drifting apart, we never openly fought."

"Well, true enough," Hikaru nodded. "Hey, wanna go down and see if Mom needs any help with the turkey?"

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. "Let's go."

000

"I have an important announcement."

Haruhi made this comment as they were relaxing in the spacious lounge after dinner; the only light was cast from the roaring fireplace, and they were seated in plush chairs and sofas facing the flames.

"Yes? What is it?" Kaoru finally broke the silence when it became apparent that Haruhi was not going to continue on her own.

"Well, I sort of feel bad for not telling you all sooner, but…throughout the last three years of University, I've gotten to know a lot of people, and while knowing all of you has not doubt turned me into a bigger extrovert than I could have ever hoped to be otherwise, the fact remains that I've met a lot of wonderful people in the classes that I've taken.

"The most important of these new acquaintances was a boy I met in first year. He and I have a lot in common, so we've remained friends, and last week he asked me out. I…accepted," she took a breath and smiled.

"_Haruhi has a boyfriend!" _Hikaru and Kaoru jumped up and started doing some sort of tribal war dance around her chair, chanting, "Haru-hi has a _boy_-friend, Haru-hi has a _boy_-friend…"

Mori and Kyouya offered her gentle smiles, and Hani exclaimed, "I'm so happy for you, Haru-chan!"

"Haruhi! You _must _bring this young man to meet your loving father! And the rest of your family! I have to see if he's deserving of being your mate!" Tamaki jumped out of his chair and paced frantically parallel to the fireplace before turning to Haruhi with concern and a hint of old possessiveness in his violet eyes.

The girl sighed; she had been expecting this. "Tamaki, I can't even bring him to meet my _real _father because of his career choice. If I brought him to meet you, not _only _would I have to explain why my father seemingly only a year older than me, but I would also have to tell him why my mother is a man. No offence, Kyouya," she quickly added.

"None taken, I assure you," Kyouya replied in a monotone.

"So…I _can't _meet him?" Tamaki looked crestfallen.

"You can _meet _him; but I doubt it'll be for a while, because you'll all just embarrass me; however, you _cannot _introduce yourself as my father," she said sternly, although she knew Tamaki would forget her explicit warning in a matter of five seconds.

And she was right, too, as the blonde nodded his agreement and then promptly proclaimed, "I shall have to tell him _all _about what a wonderful daughter you are!"

"Tamaki…"

"He hasn't heard a word you've said," Kyouya crossed his arms with a smug smile.

"I've…noticed," she rubbed her temples. "You think you can break up his rant?"

"Indeed. _Baka!" _he snapped, and Tamaki stopped mid-word and mid-gesture. In fact, Haruhi thought as she stifled a giggle, he looked rather humorous. One hand was over his heart, and the other extended, palm up to the ceiling. His mouth was also open, and the magical sparkles which always seemed to surround him whenever he made those sorts of speeches had fluttered to the floor to pool in a shower of gold as his feet. He turned slowly, his eyes brimming with tears as he looked at Kyouya, who gave him a heated glare.

"_Waaah! Haru-hi, Mommy's mad at me and I don't know why!"_

"You know, I think I liked him better when he was babbling. He was easier to ignore," Haruhi mentioned to no one in particular, and this of course made the former Host Club King retreat to his corner and start growing the infamous fungi.

"_Tono, _stop growing mushrooms in our sitting room!" Hikaru and Kaoru scolded him.

"_Ne, ne, _Takashi! What if Tama-chan could grow cake instead of mushrooms? Nobody would complain about that! Right? Right, Takashi?" Hani looked excited.

"_Aa, _Mitsukuni," Mori replied with a glance at his overactive cousin.

"But really, Haruhi: you'll have to introduce us to this lucky boy," Kaoru pushed the conversation back on topic.

"Well, I know I won't have any problem with _you, _Kaoru," she smiled kindly at him.

"What's he like? Is he a commoner?" Hikaru asked, looking fairly interested as he leant forward and placed a hand on his twin's shoulder.

"Yes," Haruhi nodded. "It's only a small University, after all, and it's rather public. His father is a district attorney and his mother is a lawyer, so they have a lot more money than Dad and I could ever hope to make, but he's definitely still a commoner."

"Fair enough. Can we have a name?"

"So you can snoop around for private information?" Haruhi rolled her eyes at Kyouya. "Not likely."

"You know me too well."

"I'm afraid so," she returned.

"All I would do is perform a police check on him. We wouldn't want you to be dating a convicted criminal," Kyouya noted, crossing his legs and leaning comfortably back in his chair.

"Still not going to happen," Haruhi told him bluntly. "And Tamaki, stop moping!"

Tamaki glanced mournfully at her before turning back to his corner, and she sighed and proceeded to ignore him again.

000

"You're finally done?"

Kaoru stared impassively at his twin as he towelled his hair and; in a very mature way; stuck out his tongue.

"Fine; fine. But you _do _take a long time in the shower," Hikaru grunted.

"So do you," was the flippant response as Kaoru rolled his towel into a compact ball and chucked it at Hikaru.

"Ack! Kao-_ru!" _

"Are you jealous?" Kaoru asked suddenly, his golden cat-like eyes fixed unblinkingly on his brother.

"J-jealous? Of what?" Hikaru met his brother's eyes evenly.

"Haruhi's new boyfriend."

"Of course not!" Hikaru let out a shaky, nervous, and entirely unconvincing laugh. "I'm over her!"

"You're a horrible liar," Kaoru still had not blinked, and Hikaru turned his head away. "Tell me the truth, Hikaru."

"Okay, I am. I little. I mean, what can some…some…_commoner_ do that I can't? What assets could he _possibly _possess that I don't? What…"

Fearing a repeat of the Arai incident, Kaoru snapped, "Maybe he's never tried to rape his own brother."

Hikaru stared at his twin, eyes wide with shock.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru," Kaoru let out a defeated sigh. "I shouldn't have…"

"No, _I'm _sorry," Hikaru stood and walked to his brother, taking his hand. "Because you're right. I'm not perfect. I'll never _be _perfect. And I shouldn't put down this guy if I don't even know him."

"Hikaru…"

A slight lean forward was all that was needed for their lips to meet, and Hikaru immediately divested Kaoru of the towel around his waist as he slid his tongue into his brother's mouth.

Kaoru moved by instinct, undoing the buttons on Hikaru's shirt and sliding it off of his shoulders before ghosting his fingers down his twin's sides, moving them to the button on his jeans.

"Do it," Hikaru breathed into his mouth, and Kaoru wasted no time in getting the pants off. "Kaoru, you want this?"

"More than anything," Kaoru gasped, pulling back.

"But earlier tonight, you said…"

"Forget about that. I've wanted you for years. I've never wanted anyone else this way," Kaoru told him firmly, cupping his brother's face. "Okay?"

"I won't doubt you," Hikaru promised. "But if it hurts…even a little…tell me, okay?"

"I will. I promise."

Hikaru smiled at his brother's obvious sincerity and moved a hand to the small of Kaoru's back, gently drawing him down onto the bed.

**Hello, update time!! Sorry I'm a little late, but with the birthday party I went to (and the ensuing blizzard) plus the last two employee events of the year at my work, finding a minute has been hard! Tomorrow's my first real day off since about the 12****th**** of September, so I'm going to veg and enjoy…and do homework. Ugh. **

**Regardless, here's the next chapter, and there's one more after it. Thanks once again for all the support:)**

**Oh, and the English dub is up on FUNimation (the first 2 eps) if anyone wants to see it. I've watched it and…I have mixed feelings. It's not **_**bad, **_**persay, but the characters…Haruhi is actually decent. Tamaki sounds too pretentious…and I know he's supposed to be, but he's supposed to be funny, too, and he just kind of sounds stuck-up. Kyouya sounds about 30 years too old, and Hani just…isn't as cute (sounds a little too mature, too, I think). The twins do **_**not **_**sound like each other **_**in the least, **_**and Kaoru's voice is also much younger than Hikaru's. **

**So. If I had seen this version first, I wouldn't have liked it as much. But that's just my opinion:) Give it a look and tell me what you all think! **

**The song "Automatic" is by Weezer. **


	20. Smile Like You Mean It

Chapter One

**Chapter Twenty**

**Smile Like You Mean It**

"So now…" Hikaru had a conspiratorial glint in his narrowed eyes as he held out a hand, "those things I used to say back in the Host Club as part of our act I can now say as the truth. For instance," he turned to a madly blushing Kaoru, "Kaoru, love of my life, do you remember the time…"

"Stop it," Kaoru turned even redder as he batted his brother's hands away. "That's not something we need to advertise."

"Ah, but now Kyouya and I can…"

"Hikaru!"

"…share stories with each other," Hikaru pushed on as if his brother had not even spoken. "Like, as an example, Kaoru mewls like a cat when he's…"

"_Hikaru!!" _Kaoru covered his face.

"He does," Kyouya nodded, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Oh, not you, too!" Kaoru groaned.

"We're only doing it because we love you," Hikaru told his twin fondly.

"So, you're not jealous of Kyou anymore?" Kaoru asked mildly.

"Not at all," Hikaru picked up a glass of champagne and swirled it around before downing it in one gulp. "By the way, what time is it?"

"10:45," Haruhi replied. "What exactly are we doing for midnight?"

"My family is sponsoring an elaborate fireworks display in a nearby park," Kyouya informed her. "After all, what's New Year's Eve without fireworks?"

"What indeed?" Haruhi smiled.

"_Ne, ne _Kao-chan; Hika-chan: what are you doing after you leave Japan?" Hani asked, drawing blank stares from the twins.

"He means, how can you continue your relationship living half a world apart," Mori clarified in a surprising show of eloquence.

"Ah! Well, things _should _be easier first of all since we're not consciously trying to avoid each other anymore," Hikaru started.

"And second, we'll be doing a lot of joint fashion shows. After all," Kaoru turned to his brother with a smile. "We have our greatest selling point back."

"You're going to use forbidden brotherly love to sell clothing," Haruhi sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"It's worked before!"

"And besides, our chances of turning a profit this way are infinitely greater," Kaoru said seriously.

The word 'profit' made Haruhi narrow her eyes, and she turned on Kyouya. "Profit, eh? You wouldn't have had anything to do with this scam, would have you, Kyouya?"

"Perhaps," Kyouya's expression remained unchanged as he responded, and Tamaki immediately jumped in.

"_Mommy! Why are you encouraging such incestuous acts between our devilish sons?! Why…"_

Kyouya cut him off with a well-times kiss, and Tamaki subsided, eventually settling himself on Kyouya's lap. "And as for your question, Tamaki, I'd have you remember how popular the brotherly love act was back at Ouran. If anything, the popularity of such a taboo act would only have increased since that time," he explained.

"Plus, we enjoy it, too," Hikaru added in complete seriousness.

"When do you guys have to leave?" Haruhi asked.

"A few days, probably. We've got our first show in Milan on the eighth," Hikaru replied.

"But we'll try to make it back at least a couple of times a year," Kaoru added. "After all, we want to keep in close contact with all of you," he glanced meaningfully at Kyouya, who caught his eye and subtly nodded.

"Emphasis on 'close,'" Hikaru, who had not missed the look, noted wryly.

"Mommy, our son and you are becoming like…like…" Tamaki stopped.

"Oedipus Rex," Kyouya rolled his eyes.

"Yes! It's…unnatural!"

"Everything _about _us is unnatural, _Tono. _Haven't you learnt that, yet?" Kaoru asked.

"But Mommy is _mine!" _he protested, arms dramatically flailing.

"I'm not trying to steal Kyouya from you, already," Kaoru heaved a sigh.

"Then why do you persist in making such suggestive comments?" Tamaki asked, jabbing his finger in an accusatory manner at the younger twin.

"Because, _Tono: _your reactions are priceless!" Kaoru laughed, and soon the others joined in.

"You _do _have to lighten up a little on this matter, _baka," _Kyouya interjected. "After all, I've been chasing you for years. Now that I have you, I'd expect you'd know that I wouldn't just drop you like a sack of rice."

"Now _there's _a first," Hikaru exclaimed. "_Kyouya _telling somebody to _lighten up_!!"

The twins dissolved into raucous laughter again, and Kyouya made no comment, continuing to stare directly ahead of himself with remarkable indifference.

"Are you two quite finished?" he asked after a time as the twins' laughter had still not abated. "Truly, it isn't that funny."

"But it _is!" _Hikaru was practically howling.

"Really, guys: it isn't," Haruhi said bluntly. "I can understand that the two of you are a little nervous about being separated, but…"

"Who says we're nervous?" was the simultaneous reply.

"It's obvious," Kyouya put in. "But I really don't think you have anything to worry about. You are…truly…back to your old selves. And trust me, gentlemen: _that _is something I never thought I'd be glad to admit."

"Thanks, Kyou," Kaoru sighed. "But one thing _still _bothers me. _You, _dear brother of mine, are _still smoking_. And yes," he barrelled on as Hikaru opened his mouth to protest, "I know you pop mints before we kiss, but they don't last long, and then all I can taste is that blasted smoke!"

"I'm cutting back!" Hikaru finally found his voice and retorted, crossing his arms and glaring at his twin.

"Cutting back?" Kaoru snorted. "Well, if that's the case, then tell me, dearest Hika-_ru, _what have you 'cut back' to?"

"I…uh…less than five a day, I suppose. But I used to be a chain smoker, so that's good. Right?" he quickly asked.

"Hikaru, let me tell you something," Kyouya said impassively. "If you continue on this path and one day end up in and Ootori hospital with lung cancer or some other smoking-related illness, I will _personally _tell my staff not to treat you. Is that clear?"

Hikaru gulped. "C-crystal…"

"Good," Kyouya smiled.

"Look, Hikaru: I'll buy you some Nicorette or something. Sound cool?" Kaoru asked his visibly shaken brother.

"Y-yeah. Great."

"Come on, guys; don't fight!" Hani piped up, smiling innocently at all of them.

"Mitsukuni is right," Mori nodded.

"On a different note, we should get outside and find a good spot to watch the fireworks," Kyouya stood up, and the others followed him out.

000

"So. We've really come full circle, haven't we?" Kaoru asked as they waited for the show to start.

"You mean, from the day you spirited me away from Japan?" Kyouya clarified with a smile at the shorter man.

"I'm beginning to think that it was a good thing I did. After all, it gave us the push we needed to get what we wanted most," Kaoru noted, smiling at the antics of his brother and Tamaki. They were, predictably, fighting over who would get to stand beside Haruhi, and the young woman was obviously at her wit's end and trying to retain as much patience as she could given the exasperating situation.

Eventually, with a sharp word and a heated glare, she stomped over to stand beside Mori who; naturally; had his cousin seated on his shoulders.

Tamaki and Hikaru then turned their attention to each other and started a heated argument that involved a lot of dramatic hand gestures.

"They'll never change," Kaoru noted. "Still fighting over Haruhi even though they know they'll never have a chance."

"Have you learnt to block them out by now?" Kyouya asked.

"Kyouya, I've _been _with my brother nearly my entire life. If I hadn't learnt to block him out, he'd probably have driven me mad _long _before now," Kaoru said wryly, earning a low chuckle from his friend.

"Well, true enough," Kyouya agreed as he watched the two men continue to bicker.

"So…think they're likely to call it quits anything soon?" Kaoru finally asked.

"Not unless we help them out," Kyouya replied vaguely.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I believe I am."

"So?"

"Indeed."

Of course, as predicted, Haruhi had to pace back over and bodily turn Tamaki and Hikaru toward the other two men before they noticed, but once they did, they certainly quieted down. At least, for a few seconds.

"Hikaru! Why are you letting your devilish twin _do _that to Mommy?"

"_Me?! _Why are _you _letting your lover _do _that to my Kaoru?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes; of _course _they would merely continue to argue, but at the moment he could hardly care less.

Kyouya was similarly distracted, although he had an obvious smile on his lips. He knew inwardly that he and Kaoru would not be able to get away with this for much longer; after all, with the relationships that they were building, it just wasn't viable for them any more.

So, he had to admit, he was savouring what was probably his last kiss with the young Hitachiin, and as Kaoru's hands slid around his neck to tangle in his hair, he had a strong feeling that Kaoru's thoughts were nearly the same.

"Uh…you guys can quit making out anytime, you know," Hikaru's voice sounded unnaturally loud. "We…we're done fighting now. We've stopped."

Haruhi stifled a laugh, as Kyouya and Kaoru were paying absolutely no attention to their lovers; although _she _certainly was not surprised by what was occurring in front of them.

Hani and Mori were likewise unfazed by it, and finally; after a time _much _too long for Hikaru and Tamaki's liking; they broke apart.

"_Kaasan…"_

"Well," Kyouya removed his arm from around Kaoru's back to push up his glasses before replacing it and continuing, "it got you to shut up."

Tamaki went back to silently fuming and Hikaru soon joined him; thankfully, also silently.

Kyouya glanced sideways at Kaoru, saying nothing but needing no words, and Kaoru simply smiled in return, his golden eyes being drawn up to the clear midnight sky as the promised fireworks began.

_Turn around and see what love's done for me_

_You would not believe the way I used to be, so cold._

_Maybe love requires walking through the fire_

_To set me free, so I can rise up from_

_The ashes. _

**Owari**

**Well, we've come to the end of this little saga! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your kind reviews and encouragement, and I have to say that this story was an absolute joy to write. I'm not sure when I'll write another Ouran fic, as I think my muse went bye-bye after this fic, but I'm sure inspiration will strike sometime. **

**Funi's DVD comes out on Tuesday, and I'm trying to convince my parents to let me order it (I'm not too impressed by the English dub, as I've mentioned, but the subtitled Japanese eps are also on, so that's its saving grace, I think!!)**

**Once again, thanks for all the reviews/favs/alerts, and see you whenever I write for the Ouran fandom once more:)**

**The song "Smile Like You Mean It" is by The Killers, and the quote at the end of from Clay Aiken's song "Ashes." **

_**Sayounara, minna! **_


End file.
